There are No Ethics in War
by jazz1999
Summary: Sonic and friends must fight Robotnik and his new creations and finish them once and for all. But will they have to give up their morality to fight this time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second part to my original story "You know, we've got to save them" if you haven't read that one…well…this won't make a lick of sense to you.**

**There are no Ethics in War**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

"_Why is it RAINING?" _

Tails was running.

It was the only thing he thought he should do.

"_Everything is ruined…Why would Robotnik do such a thing to me?"_

"_Why did Elias have to write that stupid letter, everyone would have been so much better _

_off not knowing these things….especially me…"_

**Sonic's home (Mystic Ruins)_______________________________________________**

Sonic was pale as he walked back downstairs. He saw Tails standing in the living room.

"Tails….Tails….buddy. Come here…I-I need to tell you something." Sonic said, in a

shaky voice.

"Sure Sonic…what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost". Tails said, a look of

concern on his face.

"I think…you need to read this note. It was left here by the prince."

"Elias? But…how…when?" Tails said even though he knew Sonic had no idea.

"Just read it" Sonic said.

Tails took the hastily written note and began to read:

_Dear Sonic,_

_If you are reading this, I am probably dead and my father has failed in his plan to_

_help bring back Robotnik. Now you know why I had to fight you. I could not fight _

_against my father. I may be gone, but I can still help you one last time. A thanks……._

…_in a way for freeing me. _

_My father took DNA from your little brother. That's right. He has the ability to clone _

_Tails. I believe that Robotnik had him set up a cloning station somewhere in_

_the old Robotropolis ruins. I have no idea where it would be. I just know that in little _

_more than a year, it will be done, and within another year, Robotnik will be back. _

_I am so sorry you will have to deal with this. Tails….he won't be the same. No_

_sane person would after finding out they must fight themselves. Be prepared, no amount_

_of convincing will change its or any new creation's mind. That problem will have been _

_fixed. _

_Please….forgive me._

_ Elias._

Tails didn't move. Sonic knew that the paper dropping from his hands onto the floor

was probably a good indication of how he was taking it.

"Hey…Tails…you…you gonna…"

"Sonic….I-I think….I need….to…to…go…"

"Go?"

Tails looked around slowly. "Yeah…go."

Sonic tried to grab his brother to talk sense into him. "Wait kid, that isn't a go…"

Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence as Tails punched him in the face and yelled.

"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR AN I LOVE YOU SPEECH!" Tails said tears flowing.

"I NEED TO RUN AND YOU WON'T STOP ME!" Tails finished his tantrum and

realized what he had done, and without an apology took off running.

"Tails…" Sonic said unable to stand. "Please…come back…."

Bryce came running in with Elias and helped Sonic up. "Master Sonic are…."

"No I'm not….We've got to find him"

"Master…what…happened?"

"I think we need to make sure everyone here knows what the late Prince Elias found out

before he died. I want you too to show everyone here while I try and get the world to

refocus."

"Of course master, get cleaned up"

It didn't take long for the entire force to understand what was going on. An ungodly cloning had taking place and Tails felt horrible wronged. They would split into three groups, but everyone knew which one would find him. That group consisted of Sonic and Bryce. The only two fast enough to catch up to Tails after this long of a head start.

"Alright its going to start raining any minute guys, let's get this going. Remember we have the Mobian military coming to meet with us tomorrow, we can't waste time." Drago said.

With those words a silent nod of approval went across all involved.

**Present time. Rocky outlook on outskirts of Mystic Ruins.**

"_I can't do this anymore….I'm to tired and wet….and lonely….and horrified." _Tails said as he slumped to the ground. He turned his head and noticed the pristine beautify the outlook still offered. _"I wish that I felt I still had some type of beauty about me..or at least handsomeness. I've been transformed and had part of me taken away….how would anyone understand what I'm going through." _Tails didn't get a lot more thinking time as his blue streak of a brother had already found him. Before Tails could even say anything Sonic smacked him across the face.

"You selfish kid how dare you run off like that! You have duties…you aren't some little brat that can run away and cry everytime something bad happens."

Tails was horrified and angered at the same time. "What am I supposed to do? Prepare to fight myself? How do you do that? Do you think I wanted that to happen? How will I look at him? How could I kill him?"

Sonic glared at Tails. "You kill him exactly the way he would kill you. Anyway you can. This is war. He will be bred to fight. Unlike you. You were forced into this role. You will have to be far more crafty than him to win. The ONLY thing you have as an added bonus, is he doesn't have me, or any of your friends. He will know of them…but not have them. That is key to your survival."

"I can't do this anymore" Tails said.

Bryce was angry now. He walked up to his master and lifted him up to his level. It was slightly intimidating. "Master….you WILL do this and you will act like a man. Do YOU understand me? I will NOT allow my brothers to go into battle with such an emo strategist at our command. You had better shape up. Bryce then looked away and threw Tails down. "I am so embarrassed I can't even look at you."

"S-Sonic….B-Bryce…please you have to" Tails said, but stopped himself and rubbed his backside. "I-I think I get what I have to do….." Tails looked over his two brothers. Both were still looking at him sternly. "But..I will need help….and the only ones that can do that are you….guys…If you won't…then…I'll just keep walking and never come back."

"We will do what is necessary to toughen you up." Bryce said.

"Then I'll come back…." Tails said.

"Trust me…you didn't have a choice on that matter….right guys?" Sonic said turning around. To Tails's surprise everyone else was there too.

"How did they all get here so fast?" 

"You spent a lot of time pouting kid." Drago said. "I plan on beating that out of you."

"Great."

"Well let's take him back…We have a lot of work today, and a whole new plan to give our allies tomorrow. We don't want them to think we aren't capable do we?

**Secluded Science lab**

Two large containers held the key to Robotnik's goal of returning to Mobius. One held Miles "Tails" Prower, or a second one. The other, held a trainer of sorts, an overlander warrior, except loyal to Robotnik. It would not be long until they reached completion and the world would once again be in grave danger.

"_Specimen one completed, releasing from chamber one." Specimen two completed, releasing from chamber two."_

"_ugh…I am alive?" _Tails thought to himself. He looked around and saw another figure rising. It was a human boy. It had blonde hair and blue eyes. It had an athletic build, with a normal sized chest, strong abs and strong arms. It saw Tails and began to walk over.

"Master Tails?" The boy said as he looked over Tails. He wasn't much different than the real Tails, except his hair was less groomed and he looked a fair bit more muscular in the chest and arms.

"I believe so…" Tails said.

"I am your slave. Ask me anything and I will do it for you. I am yours to command."

Tails smirked. "Excellent. I will need help in brining forth an army to crush those who dare fight against Lord Robotnik. Are you smart, boy?

"Yes master" The boy said puffing out his chest to make himself look more impressive.

"Good, I'll need smart people around me." Tails said rubbing the boy's head. The boy purred at the touch. "Now…I don't need that…we are only here to obey our master and work. Is that clear?" 

"Yes master. I am sorry…are we…not?"

"Not what?"

"Family?"

"The other Tails took all of my family away I have no family."

The boy tried to hug Tails. "I will be your family" The boy said, but Tails waved him away.

"You've got to earn that with me kid. It will take a long time. Now let's get to work.'

"As you command….master…" The boy said and followed Tails into the workshop.

**End Prologue.**


	2. Explanations and Preporation

**Chapter 2:**

**Explanations and preperations**

Sonic had set up a table in his old family room, with a scale setup of Robotropolis. The others were standing around nervously awaiting the princess and the leader's of the military.

"Sonic?" Drago said. Do you think they will believe us? Or are we going to be on our own again?" Tails heard this and walked over as well.

"Yeah Sonic, its not like they helped us last time…." Tails said grimly.

"That's true, but, we have proof of their plan. We have the guys he created. We have Elias's note. Everything "SHOULD" be in our favor. If it isn't. Well we are going to need to recruit some help. I really doubt that ten or so guys are going to be enough this time." Sonic said leaning against the table.

Bryce spoke up. "I agree if things are going the way that letter said, we will need a sizable army. Tails, albeit occasionally showing signs of his young age…"

"HEY" Tails said crossing his arms.

"Can I finish?" Bryce said.

"By all means." Tails said waving his arms.

"Thank you. As I was saying, despite showing immaturity, he is a great leader, and I imagine his counter-part, may not share the immaturity and will be just as deadly on the battlefield. Plus he will have soldiers that are obedient to the death. Us on the other hand, cherish life and won't blindly charge into a hopeless situation."

"So what you are saying is?" Tristan said confused.

"He's saying we are not enough to win." Tai interjected. Although he has several of the strongest warriors on the planet, we are not enough.

Sonic cleared his throat. "That's why we need the help of the Mobian Military. We already had to move everyone to the underground because the king bombed everyone. It isn't like the forces are spread. I just don't understand why they…"

"Why we won't go along with your plan?" A voice said from the front door.

"Sally." Sonic said. "Exactly. Why did you come if you weren't going to help us?"

"I didn't say we weren't going to help you. I was just finishing your sentence. Tails, here is Nichole. I want you to download everything you've found out into her. Understand?"

"Yeah Aunt Sally, right away." Tails took the small computer and ran off.

"Sally, he isn't an errand boy anymore. Did you not even notice what your father did to him?"

"I saw….I just can't really make a big deal about it…not in front of the general. I can't show compassion to you guys now and I need you to understand that."

"But….we've done so much for you. What about us?"

"Sonic…not now…please…I am just here for your report. The general is out checking for enemies."

"What enemies…?" Robotnik is rebuilding. Did you not read the message I sent to you? I mean, it's pretty obvious. And….General? I thought captain Dylan was coming."

"Sonic, don't try to tell me how to do my job and I won't tell you how to play hero." Sally said smugly.

"Hate to say it princess, but you aaallllwwwaayys try to tell me how to do my hero thing." Sonic said with a smile. "Anyway what general? What happened to Dylan?"

"Dylan died Sonic. He was killed in the failed New Knothole evacuation. The general has taken over the Acron Knights since."

"I see….well…I hope he fought in a war to earn that rank."

"What do you mean EARNED child?" A stern voice said.

"Just what I said." Sonic said and outstretched his arm. Sonic the Hedgehog. Current leader f the Freedom Fighters. Pleased to meet you.

"I've heard a lot about you. You and your band of warriors were very much the reason we are still alive." The General said shaking Sonic's hand. "I am General Ryu. I actually fought with your Uncle and Grandfather in the last great war."

"I see. Well. We really don't have a lot of time. Can we get this meeting to order?"

"Yes, I am ready, I'll have my subordinates set up and we can begin."

"Good." Sonic said. "Yo! Tails!" Sonic yelled towards the workshop. "We are starting. We need you in here."

Tails yelled back. "Gotcha I'm coming anyway!" Tails finished downloading the information into the small computer and ran back into the main room.

All of the warriors were already stationed around the room when Tails ran back into Sonic's family room. _"Wow, the general is not all that intimidating…I wonder how many battle's he has fought in?" _Tails walked over to Sally and handed her Nichole. "Here Aunt Sally, everything you need is there. I hope I could help." Tails began to walk away, when Sally called to him.

"Tails…thank…thank you. Your sacrifices will not be in vain. Stories of your heroism will be told for generations."

"Yeah…we've got to survive first Aunt Sally. Which we don't think is too likely right now." Tails looked at Sally and watched her heart break just a little. "_Sorry Aunt Sally, but I'm not the little kid you remember anymore."_ Tails then walked over and stood by his brother at the head of the table.

"Boy…" The General said. "How did you get so big? I have many foxes in my army, much like Kamille over there and they are no where as big as you."

"Well General…have someone take you against your will, brainwash you, and then have them add DNA to your body and see what happens." I didn't do this because I wanted to be stronger. It was forced upon me."

"I'm sorry son, I didn't know you had been captured and experimented on." The General said trying to sound sorry, but Tails knew better. He just wanted to know how to make better soldiers.

"You'll understand more about what happened to me, Drago and Reynard soon. Also Sonic was affected as well." Tails said.

"We are awaiting your explanations. Please. Tell us." Sally said.

It took our heroes several hours to explain everything in the most detail to the Princess and General. The warriors were brought up and shown to the general. He was impressed by their strength and asked them many questions. This continued to worry Tails. Several times he regretted giving them all the technology they had found from Robotnik. They also had a hard time believing that Robotnik wasn't really dead, even from the letter from Elias. Sonic didn't know what else to tell them.

"I hope that you will help us. We only have a few months until all of the new warriors are completed." Sonic said.

"Sonic…I really don't think we are going to be able to give you much. I hope you will understand. You can come back to the underground in two months to pick up who we can afford to give you."

"Yeah give us a few months and I will be able to help you." The general said. "Please understand we feel that Robotnik is no longer the greatest threat, but the overlander villages that still scatter the planet."

Tails interjected. "Then we are doomed."

"Tails" Sonic said. "You aren't helping." Sonic looked back at the Princess and gave her a hug. "Thanks Sally, but please don't sign our death warrant by not giving us enough aid. You fought with me for years. I would hope you'd trust my judgement."

"I do…and you will find out soon. Good-bye Sonic" The Princess said as she turned and left."

"Well….is this good or bad?" Char said.

"Sonic, are we going to really not get any help?" Drago said spitting.

"Well…we are getting…something…I'm not really sure what…." Sonic said shrugging.

"Great…so…we need to recruit don't we…." Bryce said.

"Yeah we do…I just don't know where we are going to get anyone…." Sonic said.

Tails looked at Drago and then Sonic. "Well we'd had better figure out where we can look….because they will come for us fast and hard once they have the army they need."

**Undisclosed Science building.**

Tails and the young boy had been busy. They had set up all of the creation tubes and began to recreate the warriors again. However, they still needed to clone one person.

"_Subject three completed. Clone Tube one opening."_

"Price Elias" The boy said bowing. "Do you remember your purpose?"

Elias looked around. He noticed Tails standing there, but he looked different. "I see my father has failed. You must be the clone of Tails." He then looked at himself. "I see that I am still in this large form. I take I am to lead the troops again?"

Tails nodded. "Yes you are going to lead the troops as Robotnik has commanded. 

"Very well." Elias said. "_Sonic…I hope you got my letter…because…I cannot fight Robotnik's will. I am so sorry you have to fight me again."_

The boy looked at Elias. "Wow you sure are strong! Look at me am I strong?" The boy puffed out his chest and flexed. "See I'm strong!"

"Yeah kid you are…and it's going to take a lot more than that to beat the freedom fighters." The boy lowered his head in disappointment. "Now Tails, boy, come with me, it is time for you to understand your true purposes."

"But you are in charge Elias, I am" Tails said stubbornly. "I brought you back so you must obey me"

"I don't think so. Boy you have the ability to hypnotize people with your eyes and voice. Care to try that out for me?" Elias said smiling at the boy. "I will name you if you do this."

"Yes! I will!" The boy said. He looked over at Tails. Look into my eyes master…You can't resist me." The boy's eyes turned a deep blue. Tails could not look away.

"Look….into…..eyes…." Tails slurred. He felt the world fogging over. "What…is happening…to…me?"

"Why nothing Tails…" Elias said. You are supposed to be doing what I say, isn't that right…Bryson?" The boy jerked with the notice of his name and he smiled before he said. "Right Elias, Tails should be listening to you and then the fogginess will go away."

"Then I will listen to Elias." With that Tails's mind became clear again.

"Alright Elias, what are we going to do now? I have started the creation of our army, however, it will take several months to finish all of them." Tails said, like the previous action never occurred.

"Well I guess we will wait. Although, I may have a plan that can get us a few more leader's for our army….if you are willing to go out and look for them." Tails and Bryson looked at him intrigued.

"Just tell us what we need to do and we will make it so."

"That's just what I wanted to hear" Elias said with a smile.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 3:**

**Best Laid Plans**

"Sonic where are we going to go to recruit?" Tails asked. "It isn't like there are many places left to go looking for people. The biggest place left is the Underground, and they won't help. Unless….are you planning on asking Knuckles?"

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. "We are going to try and convince him. Its been a long time since we helped him find his chaos emeralds….I would hope he would help us, at least for a little bit. He does owe me." Sonic looked at everyone and turned away. "Unfortunately, we have to wait for the floating island to get near here, which could take awhile. Plus, we have to go into the Underground in the next few days. Remember, we were promised some aid from Sally."

"Thank god you two are dating" Drago said. "We probably wouldn't have gotten anything from them."

Sonic looked down. "Yeah…well, we aren't dating right now. I just got lucky she kinda believes us." Sonic then started to walk back to his room. "Tails, you and me are going into the Underground. I want you to send a team into demi-human dragon homeland."

Tails gasped. "Do they really exist?"

"I wouldn't have told you to get a team together if they didn't. Who is it going to be?"

"I'd say Char, Kamille and Drago would be the best choices. Since Kamille and Char are actual soldiers of Acorn. Don't you agree?" Tails said looking at Sonic.

"I agree, we need ambassadors to them, not just soldiers." Sonic walked over to Drago. "Drago, here is a holo-disk and jus incase they don't have the tech to watch it, take this." Sonic gave Drago an arm band that could show the disk, just incase.

"I understand Sonic. We won't fail you…..at least in getting there. You really think anyone will come with us?" Drago said hopefully.

"Probably not." Drago's ears lowered at those words. "But we have to try. Even getting one of those guys could turn the tide." Sonic then walked upstairs. "I'm sorry guys I need to be alone. We will leave tomorrow at first light. Everyone understand?"

"Yeah"

"Good."

"Master Tails…what is wrong with Sonic?" Bryce said with a worried tone.

"Oh, women problems Bryce. Don't worry about it. He still occasionally feels bad about his breakup…which you can't blame him for."

"Oh, I see. I guess I just don't get it." Bryce said.

"Its hard to understand women. He found that out the hard way." Tails said.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE TAILS! DON'T MAKE ME TELL THEM THNGS YOU TRIED TO DO" Sonic yelled from the second floor. Tails turned red and shut his mouth.

"What is he talking about Master Tails?"

"Yeah we want to know what you did"

"haha yeah, how'd you mess up?"

"None…of your business." Tails said. Still red. "Come on let's figure out what all of you are going to do while we are gone."

"Crap Tristan, way to go, now we've got to do extra work while they are gone."

"Zane….not like we wouldn't have done it anyway."

"Good point."

Tails took out the warriors and showed them what upgrades he wanted done to the house. Things were starting to look better, but they still needed a lot more room. "If you guys finally want your own rooms than I want you to build on right here. If we do come back with more recruits, we will really need the room do you agree?"

Bryce could imagine being stuck in a small room with a bunch of sweaty guys and wasn't too happy about the idea. "Yea Master Tails…I agree. I'll get the others and we will have a new section added on in no time."

"I know you won't let me down. Make sure if anyone comes by to make sure you know who they are. I don't want anyone running to Robotnik's newest pawns and telling them where we are. We are hoping putting our base in an obvious place will be the smart move as they will expect us to be in hiding."

"I agree Master Tails. I doubt they will expect us to be here. Have you thought of setting up any dummy bases? Tai had talked to me about that earlier today."

"Well I wouldn't expect less out of you guys, after all you were bred for military use." Tails said. "However, we have setup a few dummy basses around the forest and in the ruins. So, hopefully if they do come after us…they will find those bases first."

Tai walked up after hearing his name. "What happens if they find those first?" Tai asked.

"They get blown up." Tails said smiling.

"Well guys, I think its time for bed. Sonic and I have a long trip ahead of us and I don't want to be groggy." Tails waved good bye to his friends and walked upstairs to Sonic and his room. He would have preferred his own room, but considering Sonic and Tails were so close it didn't really bother him. Tails opened the door quietly and began to walk over to his bed, except that he heard Sonic crying softly.

"_Poor guy still hasn't been able to let Sally go. I hope he can let his feelings go when we get to the underground."_ Tails walked over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. Sonic looked up and smiled. "Thanks bro. I needed that." Sonic said quietly.

"I figured you did. Well…goodnight. We've got a long way tomorrow."

"Tails. It will take like…..thirty minutes. Did you think I was going to walk?"

"Oh…so…I have to be carried?"

"If you don't want left behind you do."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

**Later that night…..**

"You mean….Knuckles?" Bryson asked.

"Yes. We need a warrior to help lead our troops. With Elias running the main army, we need several others to lead the Battalions." Tails said. "We can use the old jet rover's master Robotnik left us and fly to the Floating Island and bring Knuckles over to our side."

"Don't you think that the Freedom Fighters would notice him gone?" Elias said. "He is a friend of Sonic. Don't think for a minute they aren't going to ask him for help."

"That is why we take up a reploid and trick them into believing he won't help them." Tails said.

"Well that's all well and good on paper, but I doubt they will mistake a reploid for Knuckles. Tails and Sonic know him too well." Elias said. Elias then had an idea he felt was brilliant.

"Tails, we will take Bryson, hypnotize Knuckles, and when Sonic and Tails come to ask for his aid, he will say no. Then, we can take him with us and use him however we feel. Do you agree that is the best thing to do?"

"That may work better than just abducting him, but Bryson, how long will the hypnosis last?" Tails said.

"As long as needed masters. Unless I tell him otherwise he will be under my power. Elias, remember when I did it to Tails? I could easily take him back over if commanded and he wouldn't be the wiser."

"Excellent Bryson. I trust you. We will leave immediately for the Floating Island."

"Yes Master I will get prepared." Bryson said.

"Good. Tails you should prepare too, neither of you have showered…you both kinda smell and that's not what we need."

"As you command _Sir Elias"_ Tails said smugly.

"_I really need to keep an eye on that fake Tails….he seems to have intentions that are not what Robotnik wished."_

Bryson finished showering and was drying off when Tails came by. "Bryson what did you mean earlier about "taking me back if commanded" I find that a little odd and would like an explanation."

"Well….Tails….look into my eyes and everything will become clear." Bryson said his eyes changing color.

Tails's mind became foggy he couldn't think for himself anymore. All he could do was hope that voice would come back and tell him what do. Tails slurred his speech. "Please….command…me…." He stood staring at those eyes.

Bryson loved making Tails into a babbling slave, since he had made fun of him so much, but he had grown tired of this. "Yes here is your command. I am now your brother and you will treat me as such." Tails stood staring and nodding. "You will also stop trying to make your own agenda come true. Sonic is not your brother. You will deal with it." The boy nodded. "Is this clear Tails?"

"yes"

"Very good Tails. Awaken."

Tails rubbed his eyes and looked around confused. "Brother…..what happened? I could swear I came here to ask you something…."

"I dunno bro. Let's just get back.

"Alright we are leaving for the Island, make sure both of you follow my orders to the letter."

"We will do our best Elias" Tails said.

**Back in the Mystic Ruins homestead.**

"Alright Sonic are you ready?" Tails asked.

"Yeah let's juice!" Sonic said and took off running.

"Drago we have to climb mountains don't we?" Char said.

"Yeah…..we do…let's go. We have just as much important things to do as Sonic and Tails."

Both warriors sighed. "alright Drago…."

**Twenty minutes later.**

Sonic and Tails had arrived at the Underground. However something was odd. There were a lot more people. A significant amount more soldiers were walking around. Tails felt uneasy.

"Sonic…you don't think that…."

"That they did the exact thing we are against?"

"Yeah….."

"I don't know Tails, but I sure as Hell am going to find out. Sally and that General have some explaining to do."

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Unfortunate Occurrences

**Chapter 4:**

**Unfortunate Occurrences**

Sonic was incredibly nervous seeing all of these new soldiers walking around the underground. It unnerved him even more that they all seemed to have the same physique. Tall, strong looking blue eyed warriors. Sonic looked over at Tails. "Yo. Tails…are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Sonic….they did it…they took the technology we gave them and decided to use it, instead of find ways to destroy it. Those soldiers have all been created, there is no way they found that many new recruits that look like that." Tails sighed deeply. "Sonic…what are we going to do? We promised to fight those who enslaved. Our own people are doing it now."

"Tails…I don't know….If they are really going to do the same thing…then…we have no home anymore." Sonic said searching for someone. "Ahh there is Antoine. Yo! Ant! Can you come over here?"

"Ahh! Sonick! How 'ave you been?" Antoine said as his many medals clinked together on his crisply pressed uniform. "What eez wrong? You look….how do you say it? Down in ze crater?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ant…it's down in the dumps and yes we are. Have you noticed anything…..different here?" Sonic looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure Sonick what ez wrong, you act like you shouldn't be here."

"Well Antoine, we might not want to be here anymore. We need you to tell us some things." Tails said sadly. "Take us to your house and we will explain."

Sure enough Antoine knew what was going on to some degree, but not that the warriors were being created. "I've been training people for several weeks now, and I 'ave noticed how much stronger they are then a normal Mobian….so that's what they 'ave been doing…ahh I am so ashamed." The Mobian looked down at his uniform and began to take off each medal one by one. "I will not support 'dem anymore…Sonick I am going with you. You have one more in the new Freedom fighters."

"Thanks Ant. We will be glad to have you. I think the smartest thing for us however, is to take what they give us and act like we aren't bothered. Do you both agree?" Sonic waited for answers from both warriors and continued. "We could probably do what we did with the others and give back some free will. I don't think their technology will be as good as Robotnik's. …after all Tails isn't the chief engineer anymore.

"Alright then guys….let's go see what Sally has for us….Hopefully she doesn't realize what is going on." Sonic said.

**The great mountain pass**

"Drago….are you sure that this is the right place?" Kamille said. "It looks really, really, really high. Do you think we can get up there?"

"Kamille….shut up" Char said hitting Kamille on the head. "We need to get this done. Just start climbing and quit your bitching."

Drago laughed. "You know I like you guys." Drago said as he began to climb. Let's see if you guys are as strong at climbing as you are at bitching."

"Funny Drago….really funny." Char said as he put on his climbing claws and began to climb the steep mountain. "You know Drago, not all of us are as strong as you, but for some reason we seem to be keeping up with you." Char was smiling now.

"I'm not complaining, just climb." Drago said watching the two knights climbing and keeping up with him. "It shouldn't take but twenty minutes of fast climbing."

Kamille groaned. "Twenty…awww."

"Just climb"

**Back in the underground**

Sonic saw Sally waiting outside of the main military building looking around somewhat nervously. _"Great…she knows…and she is part of it….I can tell" Sonic_ thought to himself, making a mental note of the building. _"We will be back here one day….unfortunately to destroy it and everything else."_ Sonic walked up and bowed to Sally. Sally waved off the bow. "Sally…what do you have for us?" Sonic said quite simply.

"Sonic, I have two soldiers for you. Guys come on out." Sally said as she turned and waved to something in the building.

Two very large wolves came out wearing combat boots, camouflaged pants and a tight under armor shirt that showed off their muscles. They were an impressive sight. Although Sonic wondered what their eyes looked like under the dark helmets they were wearing.

"Sally, since when did we have wolves in the military?" Sonic asked.

"Since we got the technology to create new beings to serve in the military. Thanks to Tails that is. Without that tech, we'd never have been able to build up the army again."

Tails felt sick. "Are these people serving…willingly?"

"They don't ask. They are bred to fight. They are the perfect warriors. They don't think, they just do what you want with no questions."

"So…you are doing what Robotnik did….which was immoral…and wrong?" Sonic said angrily. "You are for this Sally?"

"I am for anything that let's us win this war. We've been fighting for over a decade Sonic. I'm tired. You are tired. Aren't you ready to end this."

"Yes….but not this way. I'll take them, only because I can release their minds. But, we are finished after today. Do not expect any help from us again. At least until you get rid of this Genetic factory you are building."

"But Sonic….do you not want to end this?"

"I do…but I will do it with my morals intact. I don't want the history books to have my name and genetic experimentation near it."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll give you ten minutes to get what you need and get out." Sally said sadly.

"Well if you ever come to your senses you can join us." Sonic said. "But I doubt you will." Sonic gave Sally a hug. "Be prepared…you have unleashed the storm." Sonic looked at her with fire in his eyes. "I warned you, so when we come at you don't be surprised."

"Ant, Tails…..you two….let's go. We don't need anything else from them."

"Aunt Sally…how….could you….." Tails said with tears in his eyes.

Sally couldn't answer the tears had come and she ran back into the base. "_Oh Gods…what have I done….what have I done?"_

**Floating Island**

Tails, Elias and Bryson had been walking the jungle like Island for several hours. Elias was the first to finally make a comment.

"Tails….you have all of the real Tails's memories and he had been here. Do you know where Knuckles would be at on this Island?"

"I know I was here….but everything looks different. He probably changes things so people can't find the emeralds."

"Look guys…a hut…I think it has smoke coming from its chimney. Perhaps he is home?" Bryson said.

"Tails, you and Bryson need to go and find out. He will know something is wrong if I am with you guys." 

"Alright I'll lead, Bryson, you need to stay behind me."

"Alright"

Tails knocked on the door. He heard a voice inside the door. "Just a minute I'll be right there." Footsteps were heard running around and papers were scuffled around. Knuckles opened the door with an angry look that quickly changed to joy. "Tails! Its been a long time. How are you? Come in! I've missed you. Is Sonic around?"

"No, but I've got a friend here that would like to meet you."

"Really who is it?"

"Hi I am Bryson." The boy brought his hand out to shake hands.

Knuckles looked carefully at the boy. He found it strange that Tails was friends with an overlander. The boy's eyes made his mind foggy. He tried to look away but couldn't look away from them. He couldn't think. "_Those eyes….I must…keep looking…"_

"Knuckles….who is your master?" Bryson said.

Knuckles couldn't think as the eyes were all he would focus on. "uhh…you?...can't…look away…."

"That's right Knuckles I am. I want you to listen closely can you do that?"

All knuckles could focus on was the eyes and the voice. "Yes…." Knuckles said staring at Bryson.

"Alright…you are now working for us. You are going to help lead our troops do you understand?"

"I think….I am…your…slave….and…I…am….going…to lead an army?" Knuckles slurred.

"Close enough. You are also to tell Sonic you do not want to help him."

"Tell…Sonic…not help…"

"That's right Knuckles…now if I let you look away will you still be under my power?"

"Yes" Knuckles said.

"Very well Knuckles…" Bryson looked away and everything Bryson had imprinted into him stayed.

"Knuckles looked at his new masters. "What do you want me to do?"

"You are to go find Sonic and Tails, and tell them you do not wish to get involved with the war."

"Then can I see the eyes again?" Knuckles asked slurring his speech.

"Yes you can."

"Then I will obey."

Tails was curious. Bryson could change anyone's mind. There were several times he had gone to ask Bryson a question and yet he couldn't remember we he had gone to him. _"Is he hypnotizing me every time I try and talk to him? If he is he will pay."_

**At the top of the Great Mountains.**

Drago was out of breath. _"Those damn kids beat me up here….this is ridiculous. They are just kids."_

"What's wrong Drago, we too fast for you?" All three boys laughed.

Kamille stopped laughing when he saw a six foot tall heavily muscled Dragon boy come up and grab him.

"You are intruders. You must come and talk to the Elder. He will decide your fate."

"Hey! We are from Knothole! We are Freedom Fighters we just came to request aid!" Char said trying to fumble for his papers. "Look see!" "We aren't evil…I promise."

"Well….." The Dragon said thinking. "How about I just take you to the Elder and he can decide if we should believe you or not."

"I like that better."

"Good. You didn't have a choice."

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Rahu of the Dragon Clan

**Chapter 5:**

**Rahu of the Dragon Clan**

The Elder's room was carved intricately into a large cave on top of the Great Mountain. Drago was in awe of the room and how it had to have been carved over many years by hand. Kamille and Char were also in awe, but mainly of the Dragon clan. They had never seen anything like them.

"Drago…" Kamille whispered. "Hey….Drago? Have you ever dealt with these people before?"

"No…I haven't." Drago said quietly, trying not to disturb the calm of the cave. "Did they talk about them in your training?"

"Ha, yeah, all they said was that they were just a legend and not to worry about them." Char said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but they did say if they were real, don't worry, you wouldn't last long enough to even attempt a battle plan."

Drago swallowed hard. _"Damn you Sonic, you are the big hero type…not me. Why did you trust me to do this?" _"Great guys….just great…. You think we've got a chance to convince them?"

"Only one way to find out Drago." Kamille said.

"What are you groundlings talking about?" One of the clansmen said.

"Well….we are trying to get help to fight. We thought we'd ask for help here."

The dragon laughed. "You think that we would help YOU. Why? What have you ever done for us?" When the ships came, we had to fight them off ourselves. No one came to help. Why….

"That's enough Yar…" The Elder said quietly.

"I am sorry great one. I just don't understand why they would even come to ask such a thing." Yar said eyes wide.

"Well. Why don't we ask them instead of yelling? I am willing to hear their pleas. Well? Can you three give me a good reason to even allow you to leave here alive?" The Elder Dragon said deliberately.

"Well…I guess I will explain our situation if you wish. Drago said walking forward and kneeling toward the elder.

"Please, stand honorable wolf. You do not need to bow before me." The elder said with a toothy smile. "Now please tell me your story…….

Drago told the story and how Sonic and Tails were desperate to free all Mobians. How that Robotnik was creating live Mobians and forcing them to obey his commands. He also explained the fear they had about the possibilities of the Acorn monarchy using the same technology to fight Robotnik. Essentially that they were alone in a large battle and that without help….it would be impossible to win.

The Elder sat quietly until he had a question. "Why do you feel that you should be the ones to try and be the planet's saviors? Are there no others willing to do what you are doing?"

Drago stood for a minute before answering. "As far as we know…there is no one else. We've been trying to find others to help. That is why we came to you." Drago stood looking around the room. There were several younger dragons listening. Drago was trying to see if any of them looked interested in his plea. "That is why I implore you to help us in some way. We don't want to see anymore people enslaved."

"I see young wolf…I see. Well I unfortunately cannot aid you myself….but, perhaps one of these young ones would like to go down to the land of the groundlings and assist you." The Elder looked around and saw the fear and looks in the young clansmen's eyes that said 'no please not me'. The Elder did see one boy that looked interested and smiled. "Ah Rahu, I see you are not trying to avoid my eyes. Are you interested in helping these people?" The elder asked kindly.

A young dragon boy stepped out. Drago began to scan the boy immediately. The Dragon was strong, like all of the dragons, but he was much smaller, maybe only a few inches taller than Drago. His body however, was just as strong as any of the other dragons. He had two large horns on the sides of his head, and a powerful spiked tail. If Drago wasn't certain he was on their side, he would be shaking in his boots.

"Yes Elderrr I would like to help these people. My hearrrt goes out to them and theirrrr plight." Rahu said looking over at the three warriors.

"Rahu, you DO understand if you help them, you may not survive? The Elder said.

"I underrrrstand. I just want to do something with my life." Rahu said.

"Rahu you are but a child of ten, you have plenty of time to do something with your life."

"_TEN? He is THAT big at TEN?"_ All three boys thought simultaneously.

"Most people my age have alrrrready gone on a quest to become a man Elderrrr. Why can't I do this as my quest? I feel it is a just cause. Don't you think it is Elderrr?" The boy said sadly. It was painfully obvious he wanted to help, even if the clan didn't think he was good enough.

Drago walked forward. "I am sorry to interrupt, but if he wants to help us, we will be glad to take him. Isn't that right guys?" Drago said looking at Char and Kamille.

"That's right; if he wants to help we'd love to have him." Char said.

"I promise we will protect him. We always protect each other like family." Kamille said.

The elder stood. "Alright, I will let him go. Rahu, this is your manhood quest, if you fail, do not come back. Do you understand?" The Elder looked at Rahu sternly.

"Yes Elder. Do not worry. I will not fail you." Rahu said with a bow.

"Also, if Rahu is killed on your territory and you failed to protect him, there will be Hell to pay." With those words some of the older warriors walked forward and crossed their arms and glared at the boys. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes sir. Clear as crystal." Drago said. _"Sonic…I'm blaming you if anything happens to that kid."_

The Elder sat back down. "I suggest you all leave here immediately before I change my mind. No Dragon has helped a groundling in over three millennia, and I'm sure we could wait a few more."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Drago Stuttered. "Alright guys let's go."

Drago, Kamille, Char and the newest addition Rahu were standing at the top of the cliffs when Drago sighed heavily. "Now….we get to climb down. Are you guys ready to go?"

"I guess….Char?" Kamille asked.

"Ugh. Yeah. Come on." Char said and started to climb down.

"Hey….I can fly you down one at a time….save us tons of time and you don't have to get tirrrred" Rahu said happily.

"um…sure… I'll take a ride down." Kamille said.

"Grrreaat!" Rahu said picking up Kamille in his arms.

"Geez you are ten?? You are awful muscled for ten!" Kamille said.

"Get rrready Kamille. Herrrre we go!" Rahu said as he dove off of the cliff. Kamille screamed instinctively, but quickly stopped and began to hoop and holler as the world got closer and closer. Rahu landed and caused a little hole in the ground where each foot landed.

"Wow Rahu, that really was fast! Thanks bro!" Kamille straightened his uniform and tried to give Rahu a high five, but before he could lift his arm, Rahu was flying back up the mountain."

"Hmph, going to have to teach him how to high five…." Kamille said kicking a random rock.

Rahu didn't take more than five minutes total to get the others off of the mountain. The four warriors stood at the base of the mountain explaining the entire situation to Rahu.

"So what you arrrre saying is that one man is trying to take overrrr the entire worrrld?"

"Basically, yes. He is using others to help him gain world domination. I'm sure he is promising them things he will never give."

"So he has no honorrrrrr." Rahu said angrily.

"No he certainly doesn't. Once you see all the people at our camp, you'll understand why we fight." Drago said.

"I think I alrrready underrrstand why. That is why I came." Rahu said as he continued to look around. "This place is beautiful, why would anyone want to destroy all of this?"

"You'll have to ask him, because none of us know, not even me, and I once worked for him." Drago said shamefully.

"You? You once worrrrked forrr him?" Rahu said surprised.

"Yeah…I did. I paid for it dearly. He killed off almost all of my clan, and hypnotized me and transformed my body into what it is today."

"Oh….So…that is why you fight….forrrr rrreevenge?" Rahu said confused.

"No I fight for freedom. We all do. I used to fight for revenge, but I couldn't fight effectively that way. No one can. Now come on Rahu, let's get back to the Mystic Ruins. I'm sure the rest of the clan would like to meet you." Drago said before he took off into a run.

Rahu stretched his wings and sighed. "Why run when you can fly?" Rahu jumped into the air and flew a little behind Drago. Kamille and Char were slightly behind watching the spectacle.

**Mystic Ruins**

Knuckles had been waiting for Sonic to come back for several hours when he finally heard the familiar sound of the Sonic boom.

"Sonic….is here….now I can finally complete commands." Knuckles said to no one in particular.

"Well that sucked!" Sonic said surprisingly cheerfully. "I tell you Tails, this is going to be nothing but tr-…..well well well….Tails look…its Knuckles! What in the hell are you doing here?" Sonic said walking up and smacking Knuckles on the back.

"I heard what you where attempting to do here with this group. I also heard you wanted me to help you."

"Yeah that's right bro! I do want your help!" Sonic said. "_Perhaps something is going to go right today!"_

"Well I will not help. I do not feel that this pertains to me in any way. I must protect my emeralds. I plan on keeping the Floating Island far far away from this mess. I am sorry Sonic. Perhaps some other time, but I don't feel right doing this. Goodbye." Knuckles said and began to walk way.

"You mean that's all? That's all you are going to say…? You….you bastard! We need you!" Sonic said. "Everyone needs you. How could you?" Knuckles just looked at him and said "Sorry" again and walked out and disappeared into the forest.

"Geez….Hey…Tails…let's work on these two soldiers…let's see if we can't get their minds working." Sonic said trying to stay cheerful.

"Gotcha bro…..Where is Knuckles?"

"I don't think he is ready to help us."

"Oh…"

Yeah.." Sonic said as he hugged Tails. "I'm glad I've still got you."

Tails hugged Sonic back. "You always will have me. Don't forget that"

Sonic realized how miserable he had been the past few days and really had no reason to be.

Sonic decided some fun was needed and smacked Tails on the back of head. "Hey guess what….?"

Tails rubbed his head. "What?"

"You're it!" Sonic said as he zoomed off into the ruins.

"OOooh I'll get you!" Tails said chasing him.

**Outskirts**

Bryson stood waiting on Knuckles, wondering if that kid was ever going to get back. When suddenly the Echidna came out from the bushes. He looked at Bryson and took a knee.

"Master I have told them I won't help them. What am I to do now?"

"Look into my eyes Knuckles"

The Echidna was lost in the eyes of the boy once again. He didn't need to think when he was looking at the eyes. Oh how he wished he never had to stop looking.

"Master….what….must…I….do?" Knuckles slurred.

"Knuckles you will let us use our genetic machine on you and make you into a better warrior. You will not complain or fight us. Do you understand?"

Knuckles couldn't say no…the eyes kept him calm. "Yes…I will do whatever you want."

Elias walked up and took over for Bryson. "Thank you Bryson, I can handle it from here. Knuckles are you ready to go?"

"I am ready for whatever you want me to be." Knuckles slurred.

"Good, come with me Knuckles, I will prepare you for the Genome training you must go through."

"Thank you master." Knuckles said.

"Hey Bryson!" Tails yelled as he punched Bryson in the face. "You jerk! I know you have been trying to hypnotize me. I just know you have! If you don't stop I swear to God I will kill you!"

Bryson looked at Tails with anger. _"Oh, you will pay for that. When we get back I will put you under my hypnotic spell once and for all."_

"I don't think so" Elias said. "Come on you two, save the fighting for later."

**Mystic Ruins**

"So this is Rahu?" Sonic said. "I am Sonic, glad to meet you." Sonic said shaking Rahu's hand.

"It is a pleasurrrre to meet you Sonic. The storrries of you have even rrreached us."

Sonic laughed. "Well I'm sure most of them are not entirely true." Sonic looked at Tails and winked.

"Well….I hearrrr you are the fastest thing alive….carrrre to test that out against me?" Rahu said flexing his wings. "Unless flight doesn't count that is."

Sonic smiled. "Flight against my speed?" Sonic looked at Tails and saw his young ward smile. "Sure Rahu, meet me outside near the ruins, we can race through there."

"Excellent." Rahu said.

"Sonic why are you challenging the newcomer to a race?" Reynard said confused.

"Because….." Sonic said. "I think we need a little fun around here….while we still have a chance. Besides….we have to wait around while Tails's new debug system works on those two genome soldiers." Sonic said with a smile.

It wasn't long before everyone was out at the Mystic Ruin running area that Sonic and Tails had made so long ago. Rahu and Sonic were standing at the starting point awaiting the starting signal.

Bryce raised his blaster. "Ready? On three. One….two….THREE" Bryce shot his blaster into the air.

"Wow look at them go!" Tai said.

"Who is winning?" Tristan said.

Elias squinted. "I can't really tell…it looks like Sonic is ahead! Come on Sonic."

Tails was hovering above the race with his binoculars watching the race. _"Come on bro, prove to all of us why you are our leader."_

Sonic was really just playing with Rahu, making him think that he cold keep up with him. "Come on Rahu is that all you've got?"

"I'll show you how much I've rrrreally got!" Rahu said lunging forward with new speed.

"That's what I wanted to see!" Sonic said as he changed to a faster gear.

"_I can't believe how fast he is! The legends of him are true!" _Rahu said as he watched Sonic take off to an unbelievable level of speed and finish the race far ahead of him.

Cheers of the warriors rang into the night and Rahu walked up to Sonic and got down onto one knee. "Sonic you are what the legends say about you. I pledge my life to you and your cause."

"Thank you Rahu, welcome to the family." Sonic said patting the large Dragon boy on the shoulder and smiled. "Perhaps we have a chance after all."


	6. Reploid Attack

**Thanks to those who are reading. Especially to those who are reviewing and telling me what they like and so forth. I am happy to see that after two months I've almost hit yet another 1,000 hits before the end of the month. I guess I must be doing something right….or its just so horrible people read it to see how much better they are then me, haha. (that's probably the case)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Reploid attack**

Sally sat at her desk frustrated at what had been occurring over the past few weeks. She was looking over the last few memos' the science team had sent out over the new genome soldiers. It was not what she had hoped to see. The soldiers could not be given free will, as they would not do what they were told and had to be put down._ "Put down? So we are killing our creations now…dear God, why didn't I listen to Sonic when I had the chance." _Sally sighed and looked at the communicator she had laying on her desk. _"Should I risk contacting Sonic…would he even help me now? Did I wait too long to realize the mistake we are making?"_

Sally reached for the communicator, but was interrupted by one of her subordinates. Sally turned around and saw the General standing in her office. "General…what have I done to deserve your presence this fine morning?" Sally said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why, since when I am not allowed to visit our beloved Princess whenever I feel like it?" General Ryu said.

"I didn't say you weren't allowed to visit, I just wonder why you'd come at such an early hour." Sally said. "Tell me…what is it you need?"

"I just thought you'd like to see the newest recruits." Ryu said. "Come in you four." Just as Ryu spoke for nameless warriors walked in the room marching in step, looking forward with ice blue eyes and an empty gaze.

"Sally, meet the newest commanders of the dragon battalion." Ryu said.

Sally looked at the soldiers. Each of them looked to be a mixture of artic wolf and desert fox. They were wearing under armor shirts that showed their muscled frames more so than the normal army fatigues. She also noticed that they never moved, they never looked down as she inspected them.

"So…they are 100% loyal to us?" Sally said. "Will they do everything we ask?"

"Try asking them to do something simple, something a normal person would roll their eyes at." Ryu said smiling.

"Corporals, lift your left leg and stand there." Sally said and watched as all four of the boys lifted their left leg with no hesitation and no words.

"Look how quickly they respond princess. They are perfect warriors, you see? This is why we must create our army, so we can beat Robotnik, none of these kids will ever be afraid of fighting, even in the worst of conditions." Ryu said and kept smiling, while the soldiers kept standing with their left leg in the air.

"Very good Ryu, I will keep all of this in mind in my report. You can take them and go, I've got a lot of things to do." Sally said.

"Sally, I hope you realize this is the only way we can win. Don't let your perfect goody two shoes side ruin the chance we have at peace. Look at how perfect they are, they will help us finally end this war."

"I agree, you are excused, but I'd like to keep one of them if you don't mind. I want to study him and put it in my report to the government, if you don't mind." Sally said curtly.

"Of course you can keep one of them; their first priority is to make sure you are safe. Just make sure to bring him back to me when you are done. We will need all of them we can muster."

"Just how many do we have?" Sally asked.

"Mmmm I'd say we've got a hundred of them ready to fight and another hundred in training. Mixed with the two-thousand soldiers we already had….we are in pretty good shape. Don't you agree?"

"Yes…I think we are, unless Robotnik has more than we do." Sally said.

"Bah, Robotnik is dead; the Overlanders are the greatest threat now." Ryu said. Come on you three, we've got more training to do." Ryu left and the three soldiers he pointed to did an about hace and followed him out without a word.

Sally picked up the communicator. "I can't stand by and let this happen anymore. I just can't believe I thought thi…." Sally stopped in mid sentence when she noticed the soldier still had his left leg in the air. "You know, you can take your leg down." Sally said. The soldier immediately dropped his leg and continued to stand at attention. "Yeah…I really have screwed up this time." Sally said as she picked up the communicator.

"Sonic, this is Sally, Sonic respond please. Sonic this is Sally, please respond." 

Sally heard nothing but static

"Sonic this is Sally, respond please." Sally tried again. She thought she heard someone pick up the communicator. "Is anyone there?" Sally said.

"This is Tristan, Sally, how can I help you?" Tristan said surprised to hear from the Princess.

"Tristan? Where is Sonic…I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Ma'am Sonic is out with the two soldiers you gave us trying to break the programming you gave them."

"Oh he is?" Sally said sadly.

"Yeah, he is also with Tails, Bryce, Tai and Rahu. They won't be back for a few days. He left me in charge. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"N-no, I just really need to talk to Sonic…I-I messed up, I want to make things right." Sally said.

Before Sally could say anything else, several explosions rocked the building. She ran over to the window and saw the barracks explode in a ball of fire. Sally squinted to see who was doing this to them. It looked like normal Mobians…which could only mean one thing…reploids were attacking. Robotnik's troops had found them, and were going to wipe them out. Sally ran over to the communicator.

"Tristan…Do you have anyone that could come and help us we are under attack!" Sally screamed.

"Sonic and the others are within twenty minutes of your location…do you think they'd be able to notice anything is wrong?"

"No..but I'll try and send out a signal flare…if I can get it off, he will see it and come..I know he will. Sally out."

"Alright Sally…good luck."

Sally picked up her service pistol and looked over at the soldier. "Well, follow me kid, we are going to the surface to send off a signal flare."

The boy nodded and cocked his gun and ran out after her into the hellfire.

Sally stepped outside and saw the destruction first hand. Soldiers were lining up and trying to make skirmish lines in order to take out the reploids. But they couldn't get lined up fast enough; the reploids just mowed them down. Sally pulled her pistol and decided it was time to command these troops so that they may live.

"Soldiers follow me, we will set up a defensive position over by the communications center. Once we take out a large number, we must make it to the surface. Are you up to it?"

"YES PRINCESS!" The soldiers yelled, giving a salute. One was blasted through the head before he could take his hand down from the salute.

"Alright, let's go!" Sally said running for the precious defensive position. She blasted numerous reploids, and the other soldiers followed suit. "Come on we are almost there, don't fire, unless you are sure you can hit them!" Sally said, taking out two reploids that were in her way."

"Wow look at her go!" A soldier said. Just then the nameless genome pushed the soldier down in order to keep him from being killed.

"Pay….attention…." the kid said quietly as he took out four reploids.

"Thanks kid, I could've been killed!" The solider said.

"Yes…you could have." He said. "Or you could get the princess killed…please focus."

Sally ducked behind the destroyed building with the small platoon of soldiers. "Now, we need to wait here and size up the situation." Sally noticed the genome soldier walking toward her taking several pot shots at some random reploids Sally could barely see in the distance.

"Princess….if we stay here too long, you risk death. My programming will not allow that. Please make a decision and let's move on."

"Well there are only nine of us here. We aren't going to be able to make much of a stand here." Sally looked at the frazzled soldiers. "Does anyone have any explosives?"

One soldier looked at her. "Ma'am…I've got some….why do you want them?"

"We are going to trick a large group of them over here and blow them up that's what we are going to do." Sally took the explosives and made a trip wire and had the genome soldier cover her as she ran out and made a hard to see trap for them to run into. "Now…we need to get a large group this way. When they start coming, we run for the surface. Everyone understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good let's get them over here." Sally began to shoot randomly at a large group of reploids that were attack the southern barracks. Sally could see their eyes turn red when they caught a glimpse of the princess. They immediately changed their battle plan and ran towards her.

"Alright retreat!" Sally said. She didn't have to tell the soldiers twice. They hightailed it for the surface. Sally turned around to see the explosion and smiled. _"There goes a good twenty of them."_

Sally and the soldiers reached the surface, but they were met with resistance.

"Aunt Sally…how good it is to see you again!" Tails said darkly.

"Tails…what are you doing here….who is that human? What did you do to Knuckles?" Sally was having an emotional overload…then, she saw Elias. "Elias? Oh my God NO!" Sally couldn't handle seeing her brother destroying what she had worked so hard to build. She took a lunge at Elias, but was taken down by Knuckles before she could get to him.

"Elias, DAMN you! How could you do this to us? How could you betray your family? Knuckles took out a syringe and stuck it in Sally's arm. "How…could…..you….do…?" Sally slurred, and collapsed.

The genome solider looked around for the signal flares that the princess had talked about. He noticed it over behind Elias. "Troops, we must sacrifice ourselves in order to complete what the Princess desired. I want you all to start shooting at them, and I am running for the signal flare. Do it now!" The genome ran for the signal flare as the other soldiers were mowed down quickly and without regret. The genome was able to get off one flare before Tails shot him in the head. The genome slumped to the ground and didn't move again.

"Stupid genome trash. Can't they just be scared like normal people?" Tails said as he walked up and kicked the dead solider. "You guys know we don't have a lot of time now right?"

"Good, they need to see us here. My plan is working perfectly." Elias said.

Sally was barely conscious, but she was able to see the signal flare go off, she smiled and mumbled. "Sonic…please…come.."

**Knothole Forest**

"There you go that's how it's done! Sonic said to the two soldiers. Both soldiers smiled.

"Thanks Sonic, we appreciate it!"

Before Sonic could say anything else Rahu grabbed his shoulder. "Sonic…what is that in the sky? I have neverrrr seen anything like that beforrrre."

"Oh God…that's a flare from the underground….they've been attacked." _"Sally, I warned you about this." _"Rahu, we've got to get to that flare location immediately. Tails, Bryce, Rahu, soldiers…let's go!

"Hang on Sally, please, just hang on a little longer. We are coming to help you!" Sonic said.

"Bro, is Aunt Sally going to be alright?" Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails; all I can say is pray that we are fast enough." Sonic said.


	7. War War Never Changes

**Thanks to those still reading and favoring the story. As well as those who are reviewing. Thanks for that. Makes it easier for me to continue on. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had several events all at once making it hard to finish.**

**Chapter 7**

**War. War Never Changes**

Sonic and his small group of troops were running through the great forest at top speeds. Tails held on to Sonic in hopes that they could get there as fast as possible, while Rahu took Bryce, as he was probably the slowest and wouldn't have been able to keep up. Tails noticed the two super soldiers were making fairly good time.

"_The Principality must have even thought of super speed for these guys. It is no wonder they wanted them treated as dogs. They are clearly superior to any of our normal troops. I hope they don't decide to turn on us." _Tails yelled to Sonic. "Are you sure we are going to be able to put up much of a fight? We don't have guns! What do you expect us to do?"

Sonic didn't even look down, he simply said, "Tails, I recall you punching off a reploid's head once before. I think we will be okay. Do you really think anyone here isn't capable of winning a hand-to-hand fight?"

"Well, I'd say everyone here could…but, I think they will have the advantage with the long range weaponry." Tails yelled over the wind.

"Then I guess we will find out won't we." Sonic said with a wink.

Sonic and the gang came across the clearing that lead to the underground, but noticed something was clearly wrong.

"Guys stop" Rahu said. "Therrrre seems to be a lot commotion, what should we do?"

Sonic stopped and motioned everyone to stay covered. "Those reploids will be able to scan us if we stay in the open. I want everyone to stay hidden until the last moment."

"That is our specialty" One of the soldiers said. "May we take point?"

Sonic smiled. "Yes you can." He then looked over to Rahu. "Can you fly over top of them and 'drop in' so to speak, that will really surprise them"

"With pleasurrrre" Rahu said and gave Sonic a salute.

"Tails, you and me will run in after the soldiers and go for the closet reploids. Then, if we find any of their commanders, we will go for them."

"Gotcha Sonic." Tails said, following behind Sonic.

**Underground entrance **

Elias was uncomfortable. "All right, I think we've done enough for one day, we've lost a lot of the reploid force. If we lose them all, we will be an easy target. Let me remind you, our super soldiers are not ready yet, unlike theirs. Elias looked at Bryson and Tails, both of whom were near the entrance firing into the Underground. "Let's go you two, we've done enough I say!"

Elias sighed and ran toward the entrance. "If Tails let's revenge take over, I swear I'm just going to kill him and get it over with."

"Master…wait what am I to do?" Knuckles said dimly.

"You?" Elias said turning around quickly. "You need to watch the Princess, I don't want to lose the hostage. Also, there are seventy-five reploids that may need someone to command them. Can you do that? Elias said his eyes narrowing.

"I don't see why I couldn't. I will obey." Knuckles said.

"Then do it. I need to take care of this." Elias ran toward the entrance, hoping to catch those fools before it was too late.

"Yes master"

The two soldiers had almost gotten with in ten feet from the reploid force. They looked back toward Bryce, Sonic and Tails and gave them the thumbs up for the commencement of the attack.

Each soldier grabbed a reploid and used their trench knives and stabbed them repeatedly hoping to disengage their circuits. They were right, and the reploid's eyes went blank. The two soldiers took the guns and smiled.

"I believe things are in our favor now." One of them smiled.

Sonic wasn't far behind the soldiers and spin dashed through several unsuspecting reploids. Tails, grabbed the first weapon he saw and began firing at every reploid he saw. Several groups of them fell almost immediately. It like no one was even commanding them.

"Sonic wait. Don't you think it is odd that we have been able to take them out so easily?"

"Tails, nothing ever gets by you does it?" A familiar voice said.

"Knuckles?" Sonic said surprised. "What are you doing?" Sonic scanned the area and noticed a large group of reploids had converged on them; guns trained on everyone. Except one certain dragon. Sonic looked up at Rahu and eyed him, hoping he would understand to wait on his command.

"So…care to inform me just why you refused to help us, yet here you are….with the enemy?" Sonic said with a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles said, his head cocked in confusion. "They are not the enemy. They are my masters. I must do what they told me to do and only what they tell me. They made me stronger and made it to where I don't have to think for myself. It is a great feeling Sonic, you should try it."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "No thanks, I tried it once. I didn't really like it. Personally I don't like being a dog. Why would you?"

"I'm…not…" Knuckles said confused.

"Yes you are, and it's obvious as you didn't even notice we were missing one of our party." Bryce gave a signal to Rahu and he swooped down into the fray, destroying reploids with his mighty strength. "Now would be a good time to think for yourself." Sonic said as he jumped at Knuckles.

"What?" Knuckles said unable to keep Sonic from tackling him. However, his increased strength was enough to throw him off almost immediately.

Tails was busy destroying reploids when he noticed three other figures down by the entrance to the Underground. "Bryce! Let's go see what is going on down there. I don't think they are good guys. I think those two soldiers and Rahu can help Sonic.

"Alright Master Tails, let's go!"

Tails and Bryce blasted their way out of the increasingly smaller amount of reploids and ran toward the Underground entrance. Once they arrived Tails froze in place.

"Master? What is wrong?" Bryce said quietly. "Why did you stop?" Bryce looked at Tails and saw a look he had never really seen on his master before, even when pitched in the most bitter battle.

"Bryce…..that…that is…Elias…they must have cloned him…and…my..twin…he is there…I see the two-tails. Can you tell what that other thing is out there?"

Bryce squinted, trying to use his superior sight to help his master. "I'm not sure…but I think it looks like a human. I'm not completely sure. But he doesn't have any fur on his midsection, its just skin and muscle…so I take it's a human. Care to get closer and listen in to them master?"

"I like that idea Bryce." Tails said as the two snuck closer to the trio in hopes of hearing their plans.

Elias was pacing back and forth in frustration. "Tails, why can't you just follow orders, revenge isn't going to make Robotnik's wishes come true. We are to do what he wants, and only that. How hard is it for you to understand?" Elias walked up to Tails and glared at him. Tails's ears lowered and he began to weep.

"I-I'm sorry Elias…I just….want to be the real Tails, I have all of his memories, do you understand how hard it is to not be able to be in that life?" Tails began to collect himself. "I can't be friends with anyone that I want to, because we are all enemies. It pains me every minute. Do you understand why I want them dead now? I want that life. I want **his** life."

The real Tails shuddered at how his said 'his' life. "Bryce…I-I feel so bad for him now….I didn't know how I'd feel. He was created to do these things. It isn't his fault."

"Right master, just like me and my brethren, you can't blame him, just like you didn't blame us." Bryce looked back at the fake Tails. "Wait, what are they doing now?"

"Tails" Elias said. "I do understand. All of my true friends are dead. I can't go to my family as I am dead to them, in more ways than one. I am sorry to do this to you, but I have no choice. Bryson, you know what you've got to do."

"Yes Elias, I do." Bryson said as he began walking toward the fake Tails, his eyes changing color.

"No…please..." The two-tailed fox cried. "I-I won't disobey our directives again..please…I will change…..I….I….." The boy didn't finish his sentence as his eyes connected with Bryson's and he could no longer do anything but look at those eyes.

Bryson had been told what he needed to do incase of this situation ever occurring. "Tails? Can you hear me Tails?" Bryson said to the captivated boy.

"mhm…." The faker said dreamily. "I hear you……"

"Good. You are now under my control. You will do whatever I tell you. Do you understand?"

"mhm…" Tails said looking into Bryson's eyes.

Bryce was confused at what was taking place. "Tails…what is going on, what is that human doing?"

"I don't know…can you get closer, you always have had better sneaking ability than most of our warriors."

"Yeah I'll try. I'll let you know master."

Bryce crawled across the open ground over toward a large tree that gave him a good look at what was going on. He looked at the human and began to listen.

"Tails, since you can hear me I want you to listen closely to what I want. Can you remember everything I tell you?"

Bryce was confused at why he was telling the fake Tails these things. _"What is going on…why would they hypnotize their own men? What is with that human's eyes..they…they look so…"_ Bryce too was enticed by the eyes and could not look away. "_Can't…look…away….must….obey…whatever he commands…"_

The fake Tails answered. "Yes…please….tell me what I must do." Tails slurred his speech by this point, as he was becoming a slave quicker and quicker. Bryce was beginning to lose his train of thought as well…his mind was becoming more and more foggy every second. However he still occasionally looked down at his gun.

"Alright Tails, you are no longer allowed to have free will. You have gone against the master's wishes multiple times. You are now going to become my pet…do you understand?"

Tails nodded slowly. "I think….can…you….explain…what I must do." Bryce also nodded. He knew what it was like being a slave…he'd become his master's pet as the eyes told him to.

"Yes, a pet is someone that obeys my every command with no question, the pet only will listen to me. Can you do that?"

Tails nodded slowly again. "I can do anything that you wish of me." Tails still kept an eye on his dropped pistol.

Bryce wanted to be his master's pet now. The eyes told him that Tails would be pleased by this.

"Good. Then make sure when I look away that you immediately become my pet. You will stay this way until I command it."

Tails and Bryce nodded. Had Bryson realized Bryce was there, he could have had himself two pets. Bryson acknowledged the nod and looked away. Both boys shook their heads and became what they were told.

Bryce looked over at the real Tails and began to walk back to him in a daze. Tails noticed this and began trying to wave him off. "Bryce, you will be seen, what in the world are you doing?"

Bryce looked at Tails and smiled. "I have to be close to you master, just like any good slave should." He said this with a purr.

"Bryce? What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Tails said as Bryce reached him and began to rub his head on Tails's shoulder. Bryce? This is really weird. What did you see over there?" Tails grew frustrated with the odd amount of affection he was getting. "Bryce, I said…what did you see over there?"

Bryce looked up and stood with his chest puffed out hoping to please Tails. "I am not really sure what I saw. I heard the boy saying how displeased they were with him and they were going to make him into a pet…and I looked at the boy's eyes. They were so blue…I couldn't look away…the next thing I know I'm back here with you. Did your pet please you master?"

"Pet?" Tails said. "You aren't my pet, you are my friend. Why would you start acting this way?"

Bryce looked hurt. "Because the eyes told me you'd like it and that I must become one."

"Bryce I really think he was talking to the other Tails not you. Snap out of it, and get off of me, I don't need this. You are a warrior. I expect you to act like it." Tails then punched Bryce in the stomach and then as he lurched in pain, hit him again in the face. "Now wake up, I really am not dealing with another bow to me slave. I'm tired of it. Now are you going to act right, or do I just need to kill you?"

Bryce looked at Tails, blood dripping from his busted lip. "Tails…h-help me…I don't want to be this way…p-please…." Bryce fell to his knees.

Tails punched him again. "Then wake up, don't let someone else control you, that boy has hypnotized you. I tell you to wake up; if you are really my slave like you always tell me, then you will listen to what I say. Act normal!" Tails watched Bryce hold his head and muffle a scream, trying not to get them caught. Once he let go of his head he looked up at Tails and smiled.

"Tails…how do you do it? You set me free again. Thank the gods. That was terrible. Everything was in a dense fog. All I could do was obey those eyes and voice. I think I'm okay now." Bryce smacked himself in the face a few times and stood.

"Think you could attack them without falling back into whatever that was?" Tails said with a small chuckle. "It was very annoying.

"Sorry master Tails. I won't allow it to happen again."

**Meanwhile with Elias**

The fake Tails looked around in a daze after Bryson looked away. He was trying to figure out just what he now was. "Master? Tails purred as he looked at Elias.

"No I don't want to deal with you." Elias said. Bryson, how about you get him situated and meet me back at the top of the hill with Knuckles.

"Alright Elias, it shouldn't take too long." Bryson said as Tails realized who his new master was.

Tails walked up to Bryson and purred at him. "You master? Me…pet?" Bryson smiled as he realized he had been under his power so long it decreased his intelligence, making the hypnotism far more powerful.

Tails looked down and saw his discarded pistol. As he stood there he reached down and picked it up. "I must protect you with this?" Tails asked.

Bryson nodded. "Good-bye Bryson, I told you I'd get you back for trying to hypnotize me. I guess I'll see you in Hell." Bryson looked on with wide eyes as Tails shot him in the stomach.

"Tails…why? I am just following orders." Bryson said watching the precious life blood spill onto the grass.

"We all have our own agendas." Tails said. "You enjoyed it. Do not lie to me."

Bryson shook his head, so Tails shot him again, this time in the left shoulder. Bryson screamed.

"I told you to answer me truthfully." Tails said.

"You are right. I wanted you out of the way so I could be second in command. I was going to take out Elias next."

Tails glared. "Well. Good-bye kid. Sorry, but I can't let you live." Tails shot him in the throat. "However I can make your death a long and painful one.

Bryson said gagging and squirming on the ground. Blood mixed with tears as the wide eyed boy gurgled on his own blood.

Tails spat. "I can't believe I had to act like that." Now, I think its time for me to begin my master plan." Tails said with an evil smile and walked into the underground.

Elias had stood nearby watching the entire sortie. He shrugged it off, as he could do it without them. "Hell, I should have let them do that earlier, now I can focus on my new goals"

Elias began walking and talking to himself. "Those fools, at least they did serve a purpose. When Ro-" Elias couldn't finish talking to himself as Tails and Bryce were standing right in front of him guns trained at his vital spots.

"Hello traitor. I could swear you were dead." Tails said. "You also managed to mind control my friend here. I don't think he is very happy about it…Are you happy about it Bryce?"

Bryce growled deep. "No…I am not happy at all. Can I just rip him apart?"

"No…because I'm sure they will just clone him again with memories to this point." Tails shot Elias in the knee. "However, I do think we should make him suffer for what he is doing."

Bryce shot him in the shoulder. "Agreed"

"Ahhh Gods that hurts." Elias said gritting his teeth. Elias pulled out his gun and managed to nick Tails in the side. "How do YOU like it Tails? You are far from perfect my friend." Bryce ran to protect his master and Elias shot him in the leg. Bryce fell to the ground in pain.

"Grrrr Elias…why are you doing this?" Tails said, trying to stop his shoulder wound from bleeding.

"Why don't you ask Sally, or wait ask Sonic." Elias saw Knuckles limping slowly over to him from the hill. "Master…they have defeated our troops…I am injured as are the Hedgehog and princess. Two Solders they had are wounded and a Dragon is tending to all of them, thus can't chase us. What can I do now?"

Tails checked his gun. "Empty. Go figure."

Elias was helped up by Knuckles. "You can get me out of here." Elias smiled. "As you can see today was a draw. But, don't expect the next battle to work out so well for you as my plan has already been put into action."

"We will see Elias." Tails grunted. "Come on Bryce, let's get back and check on everyone else. We are done here today."

Bryce glared at Elias. "As you wish Tails, but I really want to kill him.

"You'll get your chance. Trust me" Tails said as the two boys helped themselves up the hill, ready to hear what Sonic and Sally could tell them about Elias.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. MissionFailure?

**Chapter 8**

**Mission….failure?**

Tails had done it, he had infiltrated the underground. Tails walked down the main walk and saw who he thought looked like a General. Tails walked over to him hoping to start the next leg of his plan.

"Excuse me? Sir?" Tails said to the large man. "I've got some things to report to you if you have a minute."

The general looked at Tails. "Sure Tails what do you have to report? Do you know where Sally is?"

"_This is perfect, none of them are the wiser that I am not the Tails they know."_

"Yes…Sonic and his new group of Freedom Fighters took her and are planning to use her as bait in order to stop you from creating the new super soldiers. I couldn't bear to turn on the principality and came running to tell you before they left. Please hurry!"

"Thank you Tails, we will go after them at once." The General looked at the small battalion in front of him. "You heard the boy, let's go our target is Sonic the Hedgehog, he has taken the Princess from us. He is to be captured. Do not kill him. Does everyone understand?"

"YES GENERAL!" The battalion screamed.

"Then go, Squad leader I expect that you will bring them back to us." The General said.

"Hooah!" The squad leader yelled as he took the small band out into the battlefield.

"Now Tails, what I want to know is, can you help us with our soldiers? They are doing well so far, but I'd like to think we could make them easier to command and give them no chance of breaking the programming. Could you help the scientists and perhaps make your own type of solider for us?"

Tails was absolutely floored. _"I thought this might be hard…but…wow this guy is dense." _Tails got himself together before speaking and said: "Yes of course I will, just tell me where I need to go and I'll do it!" Tails said with a smile. But not the typical Tails smile. The general noticed that it looked very peculiar.

"Err..alright Tails, the science building is the small barracks to the west over there. Go inside and dial 7689 on the phone at the desk. The door will then open." The General said. "I need to await the super soldier's return with Sonic, please go on.

"I sure will General. Thanks!" With that Tails began the short trek to the Science building.

**Outside**

Sonic was not in the best of shape. Knuckles and the reploids had done a number on him, even with Rahu and the two super soldiers.

"Well, I guess we can't always get out unscathed, huh guys?" Sonic said with a laugh and a wince. He had been shot by blaster fire several times. It wasn't as bad as being shot with a real bullet, but it was bad none the less. Sonic had noticed Sally had been laying unconscious by a tree during the entire battle._ "At least she isn't hurt." _Sonic thought. _"I hope she had come here to tell me she realized how stupid the super soldier project is…I just hope that she wakes up soon."_

Elias, still badly hurt himself from battling Bryce and Tails decided that he needed a bargaining chip. "Knuckles, give me the radio." Elias said taking the radio from Knuckles. "Repolid can you hear me. Reploid can you hear me?"

"_This is reploid mark-4356, what is it you desire Master Elias?"_

"How far are you from my present location?" Elias asked.

"_My group is about a quarter of a mile away. Would you like me to come and get you?"_

"No, I can make it back myself. Are you the newest model, with the stealth enhancements?" Elias asked.

"_Yes, my entire force has that capability."_

"_Why didn't I use them earlier?" _Elias thought. "Alright, I want you and two others to come here and take the princess. Everyone is severely injured and probably won't put up much of a fight."

"_Affirmative Master Elias, we shall do as you ask. Reploid mark 4356 out."_

Elias fell to the ground and smiled. "Perhaps today will end up alright after all."

* * *

Tails and Bryce were getting closer to Sonic's position, but it was slow moving.

"Bryce, you are hurt just as bad as I am, will you stop trying to help me, we might actually move FASTER if you let me fly and you just take care of yourself."

"But…you are hurt." Bryce said weakly.

"Yes and so are you, what is the point. I've told you time and time again that you need to worry about yourself." Tails said angrily. Now…let me take care of myself and you take care of you…alright. Besides you are hurt far worse."

"I'll live." Bryce said. "But one thing bothers me…if you want to hear about it."

Tails looked at Bryce. "What is it? Of course I want to hear about it. But can we keep going as we talk? I really want to get back home."

Bryce looked down. "Well I guess we can, I just want to ask a question about you."

"Me? What about me?" Tails said startled that his question was about him.

"Yes. Normally, I see you as a kind, gentle boy that wants to really help make the world a place for all beings. But, what you did with Elias, I just didn't think was like you at all. Why would you lower yourself to that level? I know I was angry as well, but, I've never seen you that way."

"Well, Bryce, considering Elias already betrayed us once, was given a second chance at life, then went ahead and kept betraying us, I think I have a reason to be upset." Tails said sternly. "I can't always be happy, sometimes I have to get angry in order to be a good soldier and right now we need good soldiers, not some whiney kid."

"But you weren't whiny when you led us to find Sonic." Bryce said.

"No I wasn't. However, you seem to forget the fight with Sonic, where I beat him senseless before he could even do anything to me. Don't you remember? You shot him before he could finish me off."

"But when you are like that, I feel like you are someone different. Like there are two sides to you."

"Well Bryce, everyone has to get mad sometimes. You just are seeing something that isn't normal for me. You'll get used to it. I have."

"I see. Perhaps we should move faster. We slowed down again." Bryce said.

"Yeah, I really want to get home." Tails said with a long hard sigh.

* * *

Sonic was helping the two soldiers with their wounds when Rahu finally came back to help them.

"What happened? I thought you had the situation underrrr contrrrrol. I would not have left you to look for more patrrrrols had I known things would have gotten this bad."

"Well, more reploids came in and we just couldn't move fast enough." One of the soldiers said.

"Well Sonic could, but he was too busy trying to help everyone and got hurt himself." The other soldier said.

"Rahu" Sonic said in a tired voice. "Can you get these guys back to base as quickly as possible then, perhaps come back and help me out here?"

"Surrre, give me about twenty minutes and I can be back herrre." Rahu said as he helped the soldiers up and got them on his back. "I'll be back." Rahu said.

"Thanks."

Sonic sighed and fell asleep next to Sally. "_Perhaps I can rest while I wait on Tails and Bryce to return…."_

"Get up!" A voice said grabbing Sonic and lifting him in the air.

"Hey, what gives man?"

"Where have you hidden the Princess, where is she, I swear to God we will kill you if you don't give her back!"

"What are you talking about? She's…right….here?" Sonic was completely speechless. Sally was gone. No trace that she was ever beside him was left. Not even an indention in the grass.

"Nice try traitor. Care to tell us again. Where is Sally?"

Sonic looked around looking for a way out of this mess. Unfortunately there were ten super soldiers surrounding him. It didn't look good."

"Sonic looked at the squad leader with death in his eyes and said: "I. Don't. Know."

"Perhaps this will jog your memory" The squad leader said as he put the butt of his gun into Sonic's ribcage, cracking a rib.

"Man I'm tired of this crap." Sonic said. "Where in the hell is everyone?" 

About that time Tails flew up with Bryce close behind.

"What in the world are you doing?" Tails screamed. "That is Sonic, why would you hurt him. He is on our side!"

"What are you talking about Tails?" The soldier said confused. "You just told us a little under and hour ago that he took the Princess for ransom."

"What?" Tails and Sonic both said.

"I didn't tell you anything. My clone..you let in my clone?" Tails smacked his hand against his head. "You guys screwed up this time. Go back. Now. Find that other Tails and lock him up. Wait for us to contact you."

"How do we know that you aren't just saying this to trick us?"

"You don't know"

"Then you are all under arrest by order of General Ryu."

"Sonic….you have any bright ideas of how to get us out of this one?"

Sonic winked and looked up at the sky.

Tails and Bryce both smiled.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Ramifications

**Thanks to all of you still reading. I'd love to get some feedback. If you are enjoying, please let me know!**

**Chapter 9**

**Ramifications **

Sonic smiled. "Are you sure you guys really want to take us in?"

"Of course traitor. You have kidnapped the princess. You must be punished." The Squad leader sneered.

"If I kidnapped the princess where is she? I haven't gone anywhere. I was lying asleep by a tree. Do you really think that if I kidnapped a princess that I would be laying around less than a hundred yards for the entrance to her home base? I find that hard to believe."

The Squad leader seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "I agree that it is odd that you would sleep so close, but I have my orders and I cannot disobey them."

"Great, that's what happens when you rely on people with no will to run your army." Sonic looked up at the flying dragon boy and gave him a signal. "Sorry guys, but I don't feel like being captured today, I am also fairly certain my friends here don't want to as well."

"What are you talking about?" The squad leader looked around. "I don't see anyone around here, we have you surrounded.

"Squad leader? I-I think I see their reinforcements." One of the soldiers said.

Rahu dropped down in front of Sonic and growled. None of the soldiers backed down. "Sonic…who is the one that thrrrrreatened to hurrrt you?" Rahu said and puffed out his chest, making himself look more intimidating.

"The squad leader is the one making the decisions. Take him out of here, but don't kill him. Perhaps the others will retreat. I don't really want to hurt too many Acornian Soldiers, regardless of how they feel about us."

Rahu smiled. "Oh I can find a place to put him." Rahu grabbed the squad leader. "Sorrrrry frrrriend, but it is time forrrr you to go." Rahu flew off into the distance within a matter of seconds.

"Where are you taking me dragon?"

"This mountain rrrrrange, it will take you a day or so to get back, plenty of time forrrr us to get away, don't worrrrrrry you will be fine."

"Why not kill me?"

"You arrrrre of the Acorrrrrn Principality. We want to help you, not hurt you. Its not harrrrd to underrrstand." Rahu said smiling so much the soldier could see Rahu's huge fangs. He swallowed hard.

"So…you say you didn't take the Princess and you are good?"

"That's corrrrect." Rahu said as he dropped the soldier off gently.

"I must tell the general…I am so confused I am not sure what to do."

"That is because you have been prrrogrammed to do what you are told and only that. Perrrrhaps you will learrrn how to think forrr yourrrself on yourrr jourrrrney back." Rahu took off and began to fly back to Sonic. "Good luck." Rahu thought for a moment about Sonic's situation. _"Perhaps if I bring Tai and Drago I could get Sonic out of there. It shouldn't take much longer than before. I think they can take care of themselves."_

The soldiers just kept their weapons trained on Sonic, Tails and Bryce. Sonic was sitting on the ground smiling. "Are you guys going to do anything, or are we just going to sit here all day?"

The soldiers stood silently. Tails tried to walk over to Sonic, but the soldiers immediately moved their attention to him. "Geez, touchy aren't we?" Tails said as he noticed a figure coming up the hill. It was the General and he did not look like he was happy.

"Tails? What are you doing here? I thought you had decided to help us?" The General said angerly. "Now I see you back out here. Just what are you trying to pull?" The General grabbed Tails by the neck and lifted him up. Tails cried with pain. "How did you get here? ANSWER ME!" The General was screaming. Sonic was getting madder by the second.

"Ryu, Tails was hurt very badly by the real enemies. Perhaps you could sit him down and let him talk to you?" Sonic said bitterly. "After all it's not like you'll believe us anyway."

The General let Tails down quite hard. Tails winced with the pain, but was able to keep back the tears. "I told you I'd never help you with your super soldier project what would make you think I changed my mind?" Tails rose slowly to his feet. "In case you didn't know, there IS a copy of me out there and he has all of my memories. If you let him in the Underground, I suggest that you stop him as soon as you can, or you will be very sorry. He is out for revenge and will do anything to get it. Are you willing to do anything to stop him?"

The General certainly did not like being told what to do by a twelve year old. He gritted his teeth and smacked Tails across the face. "You are right Sonic I don't believe him. Considering there has to be two of you, how am I to know who the real Tails is? I think the one that chooses to help the Principality, is the true Tails. I don't see how anyone could deny that. I wouldn't be surprised if Sonic had one of his buddies make you and make you think you are the true Tails." The General looked over to Sonic hoping for an answer.

Sonic shook his head. "You think I am the one that cloned Tails?" I am trying to fight those who create artificial life, not add to it!" Sonic stood up, feeling slightly better. "I have had enough of you. You clearly will choose to believe what helps you make your twisted plan come true." Sonic limped over to the General. "Let's also remember you didn't come out here until you KNEW we were wounded and that most of our warriors have left. You are clearly afraid of us. Why would that be, unless you were doing something you shouldn't?"

The General didn't reply.

"Just like I thought. What did you do have someone kidnap the princess because she started going against you?" Sonic looked at Tails, who was trying incredibly hard to be brave after all the things the general said about him.

"You kidnapped the…"

"No…we didn't, why are you doing this to us. After everything we have done over the past eight years! Just because you were a robian for most of the time, doesn't mean we didn't do it!" We have given our entire lives for the Principality. Why would we stop now?" Tails said as he thought he heard something in the sky….

Sonic smiled.

Rahu swooped down and dropped Drago off in front of Tails; he then tackled numerous super soldiers and knocked them out. Once again, none of them were killed.

Drago managed to knock out several soldiers taking minimal blaster fire. "Sonic, they really are fighting us? Why? What did we do?"

Sonic shrugged. "Ask Ryu, he thinks he is in control of everything"

The General was in a bind. Most of his soldiers were laying unconscious, thanks to Rahu and Drago, while his exit was cut off by Sonic, Tails and Bryce. "You just took out my men, then try to say you are still willing to help us?" The general took out some sort of grenade and pulled the pin and smiled.

"You may have beaten me today, but I swear the Principality will not allow you to survive for long. I suggest you leave here, because we are going to pursue you relentlessly until you return the princess." Ryu threw the grenade and a blinding light blinded the five warriors.

"Ahhhrrgg what is this?" Rahu said stumbling around.

Several minutes went by before the boys could see again. When their sight returned, Ryu was gone and most of the soldiers had retreated as they had no one to command them.

Sonic looked at Tails. "Are you feeling well enough to fly me home?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, let's go." Tails said.

"Rahu, thank you for saving us" Sonic said. "Same goes for you Drago."

"Not a problem Sonic, you know we'd do anything for you guys." Drago said.

"Let's get outa here guys."

**Underground Science Center**

Tails was ecstatic to have such technology at his disposal. It worked so much better than Robotnik's older equipment. He had created new chips that cold flash train all of the soldiers, so they wouldn't have to waste time training them. However, his biggest creation was about to be born.

"_New subject released from capsule one."_

Tails had recreated the overlander Bryson, but with some adjustments. Most things, like his slim athletic body, with the firm abs and strong pecs was the same, along with his blond hair and deep blue eyes. The one difference was his mind. He had been given the new chip he had created for the super soldiers. He would have no will of his own, and would never attempt to take over again.

Bryson stepped from the capsule and looked around. _"What happened to me? I remember being with master Tails, then everything went blank...where are my clothes? What happened to me…why can't I remember…I just keep hearing a voice…telling me to obey Tails…which…I must do...nothing else matters anymore.."_

Bryson looked at Tails. He immediately bowed to his new master. "Master…I pledge myself to you my body is yours to command." Bryson stood and walked over to his master still not questioning the fact he had no clothes.

"Bryson, you have one and only one command, and it must be done or else I will be forced to destroy you."

Bryson shuddered. "I understand…master…what must I do?"

**Outskirts**

Elias and Knuckles had done it. No one was the wiser that the Princess had been taken by them. Things were looking up.

"Knuckles, make sure the princess is still subdued. I do not want to lose her again. Do you understand?"

Knuckles looked at Elias dully. "Yes"

Elias looked up at the sky, hoping he wouldn't see Sonic's newest friend anywhere near them. "We need to hurry. Reploids, let's pick it up; we don't want to get caught at this stage of the game. We have much more work to do before they find us again." 

"Yes master Elias."

It wasn't long before Elias reached Robotropolis. Knuckles took Sally to a cell, while Elias went straight to the Science wing. Elias had a disk with him that he had taken during the battle. He put in the disk and installed the software. Once it was finished installing, Elias smiled and spoke to the computer.

"Computer, I need you to calculate how to make the strongest Mobians possible, that have some will and are still able to be agile. Can you give me a creation time?"

"_Elias it will take three days to make five soldiers. Is that Acceptable?"_

It has to be. Will you make me as many generic soldiers as you can during that time period as well? We need to remake our army quickly."

"_Affirmative, I will create as many as possible."_

"Thank you Nichole, I appreciate it. 

"_You are welcome Prince Elias."_

"_They think just because I lost a few soldiers today that I have no chance. They are wrong. Once my newest plans are completed, all will fear the name Elias!"_

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Recovering and Rebuilding

**Chapter 10**

**Recovering and Rebuilding**

Tai had not said much since his arrival with Drago and Rahu, as he was still in shock over how the people they were to protect could do the things they had done to them. He had seen the injured soldiers and was devastated mentally.

Sonic noticed the boy looked like he was having an internal struggle. "Tai, are you okay? You haven't said a word since you got here?" Sonic looked at Tails. "Tails, don't you agree that something seems to be wrong with Tai?"

Tails nodded weakly. "Yeah, I agree, should we walk some of the way back, so we can find out what is wrong?"

Drago looked at Sonic and Tails with concern. "Guys, we need to get you back as soon as possible and you know it."

"Yeah, but if a friend needs something I am not about to ignore them." Sonic limped to Tai. "Hey bro, what is the matter with you. Talk to me."

Tai looked at Sonic, then Drago, then finally Tails and sighed. "Well…I don't understand why we should protect a people that don't want our help." Tai looked at Tails and put his hand on his chest. "Look what they did to you, you've been beaten and shot…yet you still want to help these people." Tai stood with his ears lowered. "Why do we fight? Please tell me….why?"

"Well, for starters we fight so that people like you can have the will to ask those questions. I recall you being a mindless slave when we got you correct?" Tails said and awaited a response.

"I did not have any will…that is correct, but what does that have to do with them?"

"They are creating soldiers just like you, with no will. Is it their fault they are forced to fight? Is it the normal Mobian's fault we are in this situation?" Tails looked at Sonic, hoping he could continue from this point.

Tai thought for a few seconds. "No, it isn't their fault….but, why do we not just kill those in power and fix things now. Wouldn't things be easier for us if we just killed the general?"

Sonic answered. "No, it wouldn't be easier, because if we kill anyone in the Mobian forces, the entire population will go against us. How do we call ourselves "Freedom Fighters if we don't help free the people? Giving them more to worry about does not help." Sonic looked down. "Besides, right now we are at war with them until we find Sally. That is now our main objective. When we get back I will hold a meeting and we can start our next plan of action."

Sonic looked at Tai. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little." Tai flexed his muscles. "But…why….where we made this way? Why are they continuing to change the new soldier's DNA, when they could be just as strong and look like a normal Mobian?"

Sonic couldn't answer that. "Perhaps someone that has actually been changed could tell you something about that?"

"I think it has a lot to do with causing more fear in people. Having a stronger looking body compared to normal folks could cause people to be fearful and not want to fight. Look at you Tai, you have broad shoulders, long hair, covered in muscle and generally look like you could rip someone apart. Why would someone not want to have slaves that could also frighten as well as destroy?"

"My body frightens? That doesn't make me feel that good." Tai said sadly.

Tails punched Tai lightly in the stomach and smiled. "You could frighten if you wanted it to. However, it could also make people feel safe and have no worries when you are around, which is what we try to do." Tails stood a little taller, making a few wounds reopen. "We are heroes, and we should make people feel like everything will be alright when we are around."

Sonic smiled and gave his traditional thumbs up. "Exactly Tails, we are heroes, and heroes sometimes go through times that normal people cannot bear. That is why you've got to be strong. Can you do that for us?"

Tai looked at Bryce with sad eyes. "Bryce, you are the only one that really understands me, do you agree with Tails and Sonic?"

Bryce looked at Tai and smiled. "Tai, I agree with both of them. We are heroes and one day everyone will see us and be happy to see us, but we have to earn that respect, just like any other defender of a realm would have to do." Bryce smacked Tai in the chest. "You are one of the strongest of the soldiers; I would hope you could deal with some mental strain. Everyone else here has gone through much much more mental strain than you could imagine."

Tai looked at his friends closely and really for the first time saw how tired they looked, clearly they believed in this foolish endeavor more than he had imagined.

"Well, I think I understand masters….I haven't been calling you that, but after realizing how much you mean to the world, I feel I must. I understand why Bryce still does it now, it's out of respect for the both of you."

Sonic smiled. "I'm glad you feel more comfortable now."

Drago looked at Tails. "Are you doing alright Tails? You really don't look so good."

Tails was sweating but managed a weak smile. "Drago…I'm….fine..really."

"You don't look alright to me? Can I help you?" Drago said worriedly. He grabbed Tails before he collapsed and Tails laid his head on Drago's strong chest.

"Drago…just…get me home…where…is Rahu?"

"I am rrrright herrre Tails. I've just been listening to the storrries you've been telling. I am in awe of all of you. What can I do forrrr you?"

"T-Take me home…quickly….please…"

Rahu looked at Sonic. "Can I take him sirrr?"

"Yeah! Get him back, try and find out what is wrong!"

"Alrrrright Sonic I'll get him back in no time!"

"I'll follow, Drago can you get Bryce and Tai back safe?"

"Sure Sonic, just go!"

"Thanks!"

Sonic sped off, as fast as his injured body would allow him, praying Tails would be okay.

* * *

"Master what is my command?" Bryson said in a monotone voice. Still without clothes. He had noticed this, but he didn't care, as it wasn't something his master had commanded him to fix.

Tails was walking around his new slave with an evil grin. "Bryson, you remember your mind control abilities don't you?"

Bryson nodded his head. "Yes, I recall having them, what am I to do?" 

"Well, we have a General to manipulate. I am fairly sure he knows I am not the real Tails now."

"You aren't the real Tails? Then I should go and find this real Tails, he should be my master." Bryson said, and then realized his mistake. "M-master I am sorry, your programming is just that strong. Please forgive me." Bryson was on his knees begging.

"Bryson, get up. I am not going to punish you…but I wish you'd put some pants on." Tails said looking away.

"There are some around here somewhere master…I will get them." It wasn't long before Tails heard a large commotion in the hall. It was the General.

"Show time Bryson. Get ready."

Bryson was hopping back over to Tails, trying to get his pants on quickly. "A-All right I'm ready."

The General ran up to Tails. "You! Just who are you, I will not be treated as a fool, I am up for the leader of all Mobian troops, how dare you lie to me. I know I saw the real Tails outside, just who do you think you are…and do I see an Overlander in here?"

"Yes you do, I created him. His name is Bryson, he is the first of many beings I plan on creating in order to help the Mobian Army. Bryson come meet General Ryu."

Bryson walked up to Ryu. Ryu scanned the boy and scoffed. "No fur, makes them look so weak, even with his fairly strong body, I am not impressed." Ryu then looked at Bryson's face. "I am…not…."

"Alright Bryson, its up to you my boy." Tails said.

"General Ryu can you hear me, it is me, Bryson, your master."

"Master…?"

"That is right Ryu, now I have some things that you must do and understand."

"You…do?"

"Yes, You are to think that Tails is the real Tails, and that he is now the head scientist. You will also not hate me, and will allow more overlander's to be created."

"Not…hate…Tails….allow….I….understand…" Ryu could not look away, he was at peace.

"You will also keep after Sonic the hedgehog and the fake Tails, no matter what. Do you understand what you are to do?"

"mhm…." Ryu slurred.

"Good, when I snap my fingers you will come to your senses with these new objectives imprinted into your mind." Bryson walked toward his beloved master and turned toward Ryu. "You also will treat us with the utmost respect from now on." Bryson smiled and snapped his fingers. Ryu rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tails…I am impressed by your overlander creation. His body looks strong and impressive, I think you should create more. I also want you to take over the head job here. You are now in control of all genetics. I want you to create a being that can hunt down that fake Tails and Sonic. We must get the Princess back." Ryu shook his head again. "I thought I came in here for something else…but I guess not. Goodbye."

"Tails ran to his slave and hugged him, he realized how well he had built him. "Bryson, I love you! We have done it, we can get our revenge!"

Bryson smiled. "Master, I am happy as long as you are happy. What is my next command?"

"Well…I want you to turn at least one of their strongest super soldiers to our side. Once we have Ryu and a super soldier, we should be ready."

Bryson nodded. "I will obey. It is all I know" Tails kept his new slave embraced and nuzzled his head into Bryson's bare chest. "I think I have finally decided you are worthy enough to be my brother."

Bryson beamed. "Thank you"

* * *

"_Subject Completed"_

"Thanks Nichole" Elias said with a smile.

Elias's new creation was a fox, but not like Tails. He only had one tail, but he was built far better than Tails. He had the body of an overlander and looked very defined. His muscles were large and impressive, although his eyes were blank. He was very much a tool only to be used for battle.

The boy looked around blankly until he laid his eyes on Elias. He smiled and said "Are you Elias? Are you my father? Did you create me?"

Elias walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at the hand and then to Elias. "Yes I created you, but I am not sure if I am old enough to be anyone's father."

"If you created me you must be something to me, if not my father then what? I already will do whatever you want, what does that make me?"

"Well, that makes you a slave."

"Then that is what I am. So, what are you to me then?"

"I would be your master. What would you prefer, to be a slave, or for me to be your father?"

"I would love to have family." The boy said sadly.

"Then you must earn it with me, I already know you will obey whatever I tell you, but ifd you want me to be your father, you must be willing to follow commands no matter what they are."

The boy looked ecstatic. "You know I will do anything you wish!"

Sally had been watching this the whole time. "Elias…why…why are you still obeying him?"

Elias looked at Sally and frowned. "Sally, Maybe if you understood what happened to me you'd be more likely to not judge me."

"Well, perhaps you should tell me, because I don't understand why you'd do al of this."

"Then I'll tell you."

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Elias’s betrayal

**Please review. DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own the Sonic characters. **

**Chapter 11**

**Elias's betrayal **

Elias looked at Sally coldly.

"You really want to hear why I changed sides, or do you think you can trick me into letting you go, because I would rather just go ahead and kill you then ever let you leave here."

Sally wasn't shocked by anything Elias said. "Elias, I would like to hear the story that made you turn into someone that would say those things about your own sister."

"Alright then, let me remind you, the things I've done are all directly because of this incident."

Elias sat down and crossed his legs. "Mind if I get comfortable? I'm sorry I can't offer the same to you."

Sally noticed the new fox warrior was behind her with his arms crossed and his teeth barred.

"Just tell me the story." Sally said impatiently. "I'd rather go ahead and be killed if I have to sit and wait while you bring in guards to watch me."

"Alright Sally. It all started four years ago….."

**Four years ago, the battle of the Great Forest. **

Elias was running from blaster fire that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Several others were with him, desperately trying to avoid the gunfire. Several had failed. Elias stopped.

"Please, we need to go back!" Elias screamed.

Sonic looked back at Elias. "We can't go back; there are too many Swat-bots! We just don't have the fire power to stop them long enough to take back those too wounded to save themselves!"

Elias stopped. "No! They are my friends, I can't leave them. I promised them I'd bring them all home no matter what!"

"Elias, we can't! We have to stay with the objective, we have to save Tails! He is the key to everything. Without him, we won't be able to defeat Robotnik; we have no one with the technical abilities. Not even Rotor is as smart as him."

"Hey!" Rotor said with a scowl. "I'm no slouch when it comes to mechanics either!"

Just then a strong looking ground squirrel with blue eyes interrupted the argument. "Guys, is there anyway we can just try to save them? We have plenty of time to save the boy!"

"Sonic please listen to reason, we don't have many soldiers as it is, we can't leave anyone behind!" Elias said.

Sonic didn't know what to do. _ "I have to save my little brother…but..they feel the same about their friends as I feel about my little brother. However, Sally told me that the main objective was Tails, no matter what the cost. What do I do…" _Sonic looked at Elias and scowled. "Elias, you are a leader in this army, just as much as I am. Why don't we split up and then we can meet at the rendezvous point in the next hour."

Elias thought for a moment and looked at the remaining crew. _"Rotor isn't much of a fighter, but he can fire a weapon, while Taylor is a royal soldier trained for battle, not to mention his twin brother Tyler, who is just as strong a warrior. Perhaps they will be enough to save my friends." _ Elias looked at Sonic. "Alright, you can go by yourself, I know we just slow you down anyway, the rest of us will go back to get them."

Sonic agreed. "We will meet up in one hour, if you are late, I won't wait around."

Elias and the others nodded. "As per our orders then. Good luck Sonic."

"Same to you four." With that Sonic bolted off towards Robotnik's military outpost.

Elias looked at the remaining men. "Taylor and Tyler, you will take point. Rotor stay behind me I don't want you close to the front."

Rotor swallowed hard. "You bet Elias."

Elias and his squad began to sneak quietly back into the battlefield. The moans and screams of the wounded sent shivers up all of their spines.

"Elias?" Taylor said. "Is it even possible they are still alive?"

"They've got to be!" Elias said.

Elias was interrupted by a small cry for help. He gasped when he saw who it was. It was Zac…his childhood friend, a wolf that had entered the military, just so he could be with Elias.

"Help…me..Elias…" Zac said, reaching a bloody hand towards Elias. "Please….help me.."

Elias looked at his beloved friend and realized how bad the damage was. An ever increasing pool of blood was flowing from what was probably a gaping hole in his back. The boy's eyes were wide, and blood was coming from his mouth.

"Zac..I'm here. Don't worry; you've got nothing to worry about now." Elias said as he took a knee and grasped Zac's hand. "See? I'm here. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Zac tried to look over at his long time friend. "No…it's fairly obvious I'm not going to make it…." Zac said with tears in his eyes. "I'm just glad I don't have to die alone. No body wants to die alone."

Elias could hear squads of Swat-bots coming towards their position. He signaled the others to form a defensive front in order to give them more time.

"No you aren't alone. Taylor and Tyler are here as well."

"Great…all of my friends can witness…my death..how wonderful." Zac said weakly.

"We promised we would come back for you and anyone else!" Taylor said.

Elias squeezed Zac's hand. "Zac…do you know if anyone else made it out? Do you know where the rest of the squad is?"

"Well all I really remember is we made a tactical error, when Sonic rushed into the battle, leaving us open to Swat-bot fire, and then we started running. I felt a terrible burning sensation and then blacked out…I'm sorry…I…I don't….don't…" Zac closed his eyes and sighed.

"Zac?" Elias choked.

"Zac looked at him and smiled. "Don't ever forget me…I…want you to take my necklace….it gives you luck…or it is supposed to…." Zac laughed and then coughed up blood. "Also, remember that without you, I would have never made it this far in life….I…love…you…brother…." Zac tried to say more, but his body gave out. And his head slumped to the ground.

"Zac…?" Elias said softly. "I know I never told you, but I loved you too." Elias closed Zac's eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "goodbye…"

Taylor looked over at the grieve-stricken Elias. "Sir, I think I hear some sort of commotion in the clearing to the south!"

"Well, we'd better check it out then." Elias checked his watch. "Forty minutes to go…we can make it!"

Elias and the others made it to the clearing, but were shocked to find Robotnik standing right there with his squad.

Rotor was sweating. "We should probably go, before its…."

Several Swat-bots came up behind them and locked lasers on them.

"Great" Elias said.

"Ahh more subjects, how excellent this is!" Robotnik said walking up to Elias. "Ahh and do we have the young Prince of Acorn here with us? Why yes we do!" Robotnik rubbed his hands together. "This is getting better by the moment."

"Why is that you traitorous scum?" Elias said crossing his arms.

"Why who better to see my newest commander fresh from the void." Robotnik said as he summoned someone from behind a large machine that Elias had never seen before.

"Father?" Elias said. "What? How could he fight with you?" Elias was dumbstruck.

"Why, Elias, I am the most intelligent being on this planet. You would think I would be able to find ways to bring Mobians into my service willingly. Come King Acorn and tell your son who you serve?"

The King walked out to Elias. "I serve Robotnik and will help him reign forever."

Robotnik sneered. "Now Elias come watch as I show you how this is done." Elias was forced over to the machine and watched as Taylor was strapped to a chair. He tried to bet loose, but was too weak. He began to scream as something was put into his head. He screamed louder and louder, until he began to bleed from his ears and nose. Elias wanted to scream, wanted to jump at Robotnik, at his father for allowing this, but he could not.

Robotnik shrugged. "Oh well, try another one, he must not have been worth anything."

Elias watched them throw yet another of his best friend's bodies to the ground. He could barely stand anymore.

"Now, let's try this again." Robotnik said as he pulled a switch and Tyler began to scream until suddenly he stopped and his head slumped down.

"Tyler, can you hear me? Tyler?" Robotnik said.

Tyler's head rose, his eyes dead. "I can…what is my command?"

Elias was horrified. "You just reprogrammed one of my childhood friends into your slave?"

Robotnik laughed. "Yes, I am trying to make a chip that makes people loyal, but it just doesn't always work, and I keep trying and trying but it doesn't last. Look over there and see for yourself."

Elias looked over at the mound of bodies. Many of his squad mates had been carelessly thrown into a large mass grave. Robots were already placing gasoline on the bodies and lighting them on fire. Elias was ill. Too much had happened…All because someone was in too much of a hurry.

"Robotnik, what are you going to do with me?"

"Why turn you of course, unless that is, you will turn on your own."

Elias thought for several minutes. "Never"

"The watch as I have your friend here kill himself in front of you." Robotnik gave him a laser pistol that Elias had been carrying. "Here boy I have no use for you, please terminate yourself."

"As you command" The boy then blasted himself and slumped to the ground.

Elias's jaw dropped. Literally every friend he grew up with had died in front of his face.

"You have no choice Elias, you will join us." The King said.

Robotnik threw Elias on the machine. Once Robotnik turned it on, every fiber of his being screamed for death. He tried to scream, but for some reason he didn't think anything was coming out of his mouth. After several minutes the pain stopped.

Elias looked up and saw Robotnik and as much as he hated him, could not look away, something had changed in him, but he couldn't figure out what. This man was all he could live for.

Robotnik smiled. "Elias, who is your master?"

Elias looked at Robotnik. "You…are."

"Then kill Rotor and any other of your squad that remains."

"Yes master." Elias said as he took the gun without a word and walked up to Rotor.

"Elias? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends?"

Elias looked at him coldly. "I must do what I am commanded. You mean nothing to me." Elias said as he fired round after round.

Gunfire and screams could be heard for quite some time throughout the clearing.

**Two years later**

Elias was in his room when suddenly all of his memories came flooding back. How Robotnik had killed his friends, how his father had been brainwashed. How he had kill everyone left in his squad. However, he couldn't blame lord Robotnik.

"_Sonic did this; Sonic made poor judgment calls and Sally let him. My own flesh and blood didn't trust my judgment over some stupid hedgehog. Robotnik will make me powerful enough to get my revenge. I will go into lord Robotnik's genetic training. I swear I will get my revenge."_

Elias walked into the Genetic hall, where the Hologram of Robotnik was waiting for him.

"Lord Robotnik, I would like to be changed so I can destroy my enemies."

Robotnik smiled. "You have severed me well, I will allow it, remember, even if your chip has worn off, if you take this step, you will never be able to go back."

"I murdered many innocents. I could never go back." Elias said sadly. "All I have left is my revenge against those who allowed it to happen."

"Very well, step into the capsule."

Several days went by as Elias's body was changed. Once Elias was released he looked into his mirror. He noticed how strong he had become, he had pecs, and abs, defined abs at that, something he had tried to get for years! He also had arms of a wolf. However his mind was twisted even more toward the hatred of Sonic and Sally.

"With my newfound strength I will crush those who caused my pain." Elias looked at the chain around his shirtless chest. "Zac, I will avenge your death. I swear I will."

**Present Day**

Sally wasn't really surprised. She knew her brother had caused the massacre that helped end the three month war. She didn't realize however, that most of the time, he had been under his own will and still pledged loyalty to Robotnik.

"Elias, I am sorry, but that still doesn't explain why you'd willingly stay with Robotnik. Are you saying its Sonic's fault this happened? He was twelve years old. We were children fighting an adult's war! What do you think was going to happen?"

"If you had let me lead, we would have never rushed in! I never rush in I always think things through, and that's why you are here, and my plans are going to work. Maybe then you'll see how your brother is not a failure."

"Elias, I cannot feel bad for you. Until you realize you are on the wrong side. You need to wake up."

"I am awake, it is you that needs to wake up!" Elias screamed. "boy, take her back to her cell, I am not going to brainwash her just yet. Give her time." Elias said and turned back to his computer. "Nichole, how long till the recruits are ready?"

"_The four other super soldiers are 80% complete, while you have fifteen normal soldiers awaiting programming."_

"Nichole? You have Nichole?" Sally tried to fight the fox, but he was too strong. "You bastard, give her back to me. Give her back I say!"

Elias ignored her. "Twenty total? Excellent."

Elias looked at the necklace around his neck. _"Somehow you were waiting on me, even after I was killed. I swear Zac one day I'll have the technology to bring you back with the limited DNA still available. Then we can fight again."_

Elias clutched the necklace in his hand, fell to the ground and cried and still after all of these years, had no one to comfort him

**End Chapter 11**

**I hope everyone liked it; this was my first flashback episode! I think it really tells you how and why some things have happened. Please review! I'd love to hear some more feedback, I see quite a few people reading and wonder how they like it.**


	12. Other Viewpoints

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Characters.**

**If you enjoy, please Review.**

**To reckless gamer: I am glad someone understood what I was going for there in the last chapter ;)**

**Chapter 12**

**Other viewpoints**

**Freedom Fighter Home base**

Tails was resting quietly in his bed. Tristan checked over Tails, hoping to find out what the problem was. It didn't take him long to realize it was the large amount of blood he had lost during the battle.

"Sonic, we need to get him some blood. Could Kamille come in here and let me take some blood. Tails will be able to heal much quicker if we can just get him some blood."

Sonic nodded and ran downstairs. Several seconds later he came back with Kamille. You could hear Char running up the steps behind them.

"You know Sonic; you could have just let me walk myself up the stairs." Kamille said glaring. "You scared the crap out of me grabbing me like that."

"I know, but Tails is sick and I don't think we have a lot of time. Can you let Tristan take some of your blood to give to Tails?" Sonic looked at Kamille and he could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Sure Sonic, I don't mind to help out a fellow fox." Kamille said sticking out his arm. Tristan hooked the blood bag to Kamille.

"Now Kamille you can't move for a little while, we don't want this to come loose and have you bleed everywhere." Tristan said.

Everyone heard Tails move and groan. It sounded like he was calling to Sonic.

"Sonic….I…want….you to tell…us…what happened between you and Elias during the three month war. Elias told me to ask you if….I wanted to know….why he was …..doing …the terrible things he was doing…" Tails said weakly and coughed.

Sonic sighed. "Well….I guess we have time to talk about it while you heal. I guess you want me to start back with the day we lost Elias and the massacre occurred?"

"Yes, the day we lost Rotor and I became the head engineer at eight years old." Tails said bluntly.

"Yes…that day." Sonic looked around the room and saw many people eager to hear the story. "All you really want to hear about my biggest failure as a soldier?" Sonic noticed everyone nodded slowly.

Drago broke the silence. "It isn't to hear about your failure, its to find out more about Elias's betrayal. If you recall, I was helping Robotnik at the time as well, although not by my own choice by this point."

"Alright. Let me remind you, this proves I am not the big hero you all think I am."

Rahu sat on the floor. "Once again, we arrrre not herrre to judge yourrr actions frrrom fourrr yearrrrs ago. We arrre herrre to learrrn about the past."

"Fine. It all started four years ago….."

**Knothole briefing room four years ago.**

"Alright so here is the plan." Sally said looking over a large table, with a crude model of the forest. "Sorry, but we didn't have time to build it to scale."

Sonic tapped his foot hurriedly. "Hey Sal, let's just get a move on, okay? I'm already getting bored!"

Elias glared at Sonic. "Sonic, can you just pay attention for a few minutes…this is important. Our friend's lives hang in the balance." Elias saw Sonic stop tapping and look at him.

"Let me remind you Elias, that my brother is the one missing. I think I know the stakes here." Sonic looked back toward Sally. "As you were sayin' Sal?"

Sally smiled at Sonic. "Well, we know that Tails is being held in this mobile transport." Sally said as she pointed to an area on the table. "The problem is there are large amounts of Swat-bots and Robotnik's newest elite swats that have been decimating even our finest troops." Sally pointed to three spots on the table. "We need to avoid these areas, as our scouts have found the elites are in these places.

Sonic looked at the table. "That ain't a problem Sal, we just need to run through here and….."

"Sonic, please do not try and rush through this mission, you will be leading a squad of our finest soldiers. If we lose them, we will have a hard time replacing them."

Elias walked up to the table. "Wait, you mean he is leading my squad? What am I to do?" Elias was furious. His squad had his best friends in it, if they were killed… "Am I to just follow behind him like a dog?"

"No you are to be his second in command. Let me remind you he outranks you, even if he doesn't act it." Sally looked at Sonic and he gave her a thumbs up.

"I am older than him…I think…"

"I am in charge Elias; you will abide by my rules."

Elias scowled, but knew his place. "Yes Sally, if I have no choice I will do as you say."

"You have no choice. Anyway, you need to take your squad around these three pockets and head for that clearing Robotnik made with that transport. Let me remind you if he finds our home base we are finished." Sally looked at Rotor. "Do you have any new weapons for us?"

"um, well…no. Ever since Tails was taken, most of my time has been spent trying to help with the planning. Not to mention he was in charge of weapon development."

A large wolf interrupted. "You mean we STILL don't have weapons that can make a dent in these creations. How do you expect us to fight them? Are our bare hands all we should rely on?"

Elias looked at his friend. "Zac, please calm down, we should be able to avoid most of the elites, if we can avoid them, then we won't have much trouble with the normal bots."

Zac looked down and sighed. "Well, I suppose if we go around this way." Zac pointed to the table and showed a point of attack to the others. "Do you think we could do that?"

Sally nodded. "Yes Zac I do think that will work. I want all of you to take the squad and be ready by 09:00 hours. Do you understand?"

The warriors all saluted. "Yes Princess!"

**09:00 hours**

Sonic and Elias had lined up the squad and had prepared them for battle.

"Make sure that when we come across the elite bots that we try to avoid them at all costs. No one wants to die today." Elias said as he looked at Sonic. "You care to say anything to the troops?"

"No, let's go. Sally told us to be on the move, we are already behind."

"Whatever."

It wasn't long before the squad had reached the deep parts of the great forest. Trees towered above the squad so high that it was almost impossible to see the sky.

Sonic noticed Zac and Elias talking and listened in.

"Elias, when we win this war I want to take you to meet my clan. I am sure they would make you an honorary wolf for taking me in as your own brother. I guess seven years ago now?"

Elias shrugged. "I thought you signed up for army duties when you found out I would be gone. How is it that I took you in?"

"Because I am the only wolf in your army. It is fairly obvious that you helped my admissions."

"Zac, we have been best friends for ten years. I did anything I could for you then and I still would now."

Sonic had to quit listening as it pained him to listen to the two brother's talk about their love for each other. Something he was afraid he would lose if they didn't find Tails. Just then Sonic thought he saw something in the distance.

"Squad, follow me, I think we've found our objective!" Sonic said as he sped of into the forest.

"Wait Sonic, we shouldn't run into danger!" Elias sighed. You heard him. Let's go.

The troops nodded and ran after Sonic.

Sonic caught up to the figure and realized that he was staring face to face with Metal Sonic and what looked like a robotic version of Elias.

"Oh shit…that was not what I thought it was…." Sonic said sweating. "Squad, retreat! Re…"

It was too late. The ambush had begun. Laser fire began to knock down trees and solders alike. Sonic realized he had better get Elias and Rotor out before it was too late.

"Rotor, Elias! Get as many of the troops as you can and follow me!

Elias desperately tried to get the squad together, but with his slow precise leadership, many of them were mowed down before they could get moving. Rotor yelled at Elias.

"You have got to get them moving, let's go! Let's go!"

Zac said "Elias I will get them going! Take the twins and run, we will meet up I promise!"

Elias nodded. "You'd better not break that promise."

Elias began running and finally caught up to Sonic, yet he kept hearing the screams of his squad and the sounds of laser fire. He knew things were not going well for his team.

"Sonic, we've got to go back. I cannot leave my squad members behind!"

"Elias, Tails is first priority, unless you want to split up, we cannot go back."

Elias spat. "Fine, I will go back, had you not rushed into things they would still be alright."

Sonic glared. "Oh yea? Had you just let them run, most of them would still be here. Including Zac."

Elias screamed and punched Sonic. "Don't you DARE blame me! This is your fault. I plan on writing you up for court marshal when we return."

"Fine. Leave" Sonic said as he stood up.

"I will, come on Taylor, Tyler, Rotor we have an army to save."

Sonic shook his head and sped of to save Tails.

**Present day**

Tails was in shock over what had happened. "So that is why you were alone when you saved me. Everyone else was taken by Robotnik or killed."

"Yep lil buddy, I was so desperate to save you I ran out into a trap. I was so stupid. The thing was, I thought most of them got away until I was scouting later that night, after we made Robotnik retreat." 

"What was that?" Tails said weakly.

"I found Zac's body. The first thing I noticed was he had been properly dealt with already, he hadn't just been shot down. Someone was with him. I also noticed the chain he had never been without was gone. I knew that Elias had been there with him. Sadly the more I fight Elias, the more I realize I could have done the same thing, had anything happened to you."

Rahu interrupted. "Howeverrr you didn't, so it is pointless to say what if about everything. You are still a herrrro to many people, even if you made a mistake fourrr yearrrs ago. It is clearrrr that since then you have maturrred."

Kamille nodded. "You have a squad under your command again, and none of us would ever be afraid of any command you gave. Even after hearing about that I still feel like you are a great leader. Actually more so, because you failed at one time. Yet you learned from the failure and became stronger than ever.

"But so many died."

"Elias was as much to blame as you were. Same with Sally, she knew you didn't have the firearms yet she still made you fight them." Bryce said.

Tails sat up in bed. "Sonic, I hope that you talking about this has helped you realize it wasn't all your fault. Many people caused the failure that day. You were overly concerned for me, which caused you to act poorly. You learned from it, and many times since then succeeded in saving numerous people. Please stop blaming yourself for everyone's plights."

Sonic looked at Kamille and Char. "I have a plan, if you will allow me to tell you."

"Good lord now what?" Char said laughing.

"I want you to go back to the underground and become spies for us. I will give you communicators that have the strength to reach us out here. Can you do that for us? If we can get some idea of what they are doing, perhaps we can get a small advantage."

"How long do we have to do this?" Kamille said.

"As long as you feel safe there. As soon as you feel that anyone is suspicious, make sure you come back here immediately.

"Yeah we will do it!"

"Great, I want you to rest, then leave in the morning, report to me when you get there."

Suddenly Reynard ran up the stairs. "Master Sonic…we just got a message from a small wolf pack that is being attacked by reploids about six miles from here. What do we do?"

Sonic stood up and smiled. "Why, we do what we always do."

Reynard cocked his head. "What is that?"

"We go save them. Reynard, Drago, Tai, Rahu come with me. Everyone else protect the base. It could be a trap."

With that command everyone scrambled to their posts, hoping to be able to please Sonic. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew these guys looked up to him like some invincible hero of legends.

**Underground**

Tails stood in front of his newest creation with a smile. It was still floating in the creation tube, but he could tell it was almost ready.

"Master?" Bryson said. "You aren't replacing me are you?"

"No, he has a much different purpose than you. You, have the ability to hypnotize people with your eyes and voice, while this new creation will have much charisma, so that people will like him and do what he says much easier then a normal person."

Bryson cocked his head. "You mean he is being made to run a squad of the soldiers?"

"Basically he also will be able to trick people into believing what he says, which helps us against our enemies if he'd ever get caught."

"_Subject three completed. Please stand back. Creation tube opening."_

The tube opened and the young boy fell out. The boy stood up and stood rigid. His programming was being imprinted as Tails walked up to him and looked him over.

It was clear he was younger than Bryson, looked about 14 years old. His hair was a dirty brown-blonde and his eyes were a light blue. His chest was strong for his age, and he had he beginnings of abs forming. His arms were well developed and as he flexed you could see strong firm biceps. Bryson seemed to approve of the new boy as he ran his hands down the boys frame.

"He looks like he will be a fine warrior."

The boy snapped to life and began to look around. He saw Bryson and walked over to him. He ran his hand down his chest and over his abs and said. "You are like me?

"Bryson nodded. "Yes we are both humans."

The boy responded. "How come you have stronger body then?"

"Because you are younger than I am, you are at least two years younger."

The boy looked at Bryson. "So are you my older brother then?"

"Bryson smiled at the boy. "If you wish for me to be, I will."

The boy ran up and nuzzled against Bryson. "I do! I would love you to be my brother." He then embraced his new brother and continued to nuzzle his brother. Bryson ruffled his hair.

"Kid, you need to meet you creator, he is far more important than I"

The boy smiled and saw his creator. He walked over to him and embraced him.

"My master I am ready to do whatever you desire. Please command me. My body is yours to command." The boy purred and rubbed his head on his master's chest. He took his master's hand and put it on his muscled body. Does your creation please you?"

"Yes you do my slave, your name is Joey; you are to lead my armies once they are created. I want you to help Bryson begin turning all of the underground into my willing servants. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Joey said as he looked with fascination at his master.

"Excellent. Soon, I will have my own family and no one will be able to stop me! You hear that Tails? I will be the true Tails! Not you!"

**End Chapter 12**

**Please review if you are still enjoying the story. There is plenty more to come!**


	13. First meetings and final goodbyes

**Chapter 13:**

**First meetings and final goodbyes **

**The Great Forrest**

He was alone.

He was surrounded.

He could hear the screams of his family of his clan.

He could smell the death in the air.

"_Dear God what am I going to do? These guys are going to kill me. Where are my friends, Gods I hope they are ok." _The young wolf thought.

The wolf was certainly young, he had green eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. He was a short haired brown wolf with black spots over his eyes. He also was very defined for a young wolf. He had pecs and the beginnings of abs were there. He looked like he had been used to fending for himself most of his life.

The wolf looked around and realized how hopeless his situation was. "W-what are you g-going to do to me?" The boy whimpered.

The reploid commander looked at him and laughed. "Why take you to our master. He has plans for all of you."

The wolf didn't like the sound of that. "Plans? What do you mean plans?"

"Well the master calls, so we must bring you to him. Do not resist."

The boy looked around and realized resisting would probably get him killed. He didn't want to risk not seeing his friends one more time to say goodbye.

"Since I have no choice, let's go."

The reploid commander grabbed the boy and pulled him off the ground. "You might have wished death once you see what fate awaits you."

Once the boy reached the clearing he realized perhaps he should have tried to run. "Gods, what have you done here?" The boy said in horror. "My clan, you are killing my clan."

Sure enough there were bodies strewn all over the place, where they had not been compatible with Elias's mind control devices. If it didn't work they were just killed on the spot. Many of the boy's friends were dead in front of his eyes.

"W-why is this happening to us." The boy cried.

"Because, I need more warriors and the wolf clans make perfect warriors." A voice said.

"W-who are you?" The boy said tears streaming down his face.

"I am Elias and I plan on bringing peace to this world by whatever means necessary. Which I feel is by the return of Robotnik and allowing him to take over."

"What, but he decimated our families and destroyed the land." The boy said.

"Only because we fought back. We could have peace."

"What are you going to do to me? I won't agree to help you."

"Well I want you to look over here at your friend."

"Preston? What are you doing to him?" The boy said.

"Will? Oh Gods they got you too. Don't let him do this to you. Run! Please I couldn't bare to see you like this!"

It wasn't long before Elias started the machine and Preston began screaming. Will's ears lowered and he cowered in fear from the voice. It wasn't long until the boy's screams stopped and he was let out of the machine. The boy sniffed the air and turned to Will and growled.

"Grrr Masterrrr what is that weakling doing here, he doesn't smell like he is part of my clan." Preston said angrily as he continued sniffing the air around Will.

Will was confused. "Preston…we…we have been friends for years. Since I can remember….why…are you saying these things…?" Will felt like he had been betrayed. So few of his clan were still alive now, none of them even wanted to speak to him.

Preston wrinkled his nose in disapproval. "Whelp I'd never be your friend. I wouldn't think the master would allow it. Would you permit me to be friends with such a weakling master?"

Elias looked at Preston. "Why is he a weakling my pet?"

Preston looked at his master like he had some terrible communicable disease. "My master look at him. He is so small. No true wolf would ever let themselves look like that. I bet he couldn't even take down a reploid. Would that person be worth anything to you?"

"I'm EIGHT!" Will barked.

Elias looked at Will. "Everyone that can take the mind control is worth something to me." Elias looked at the very athletically built Preston. "Bring that boy to me, we will still use him. Cannon fodder is cannon fodder."

Preston grabbed Will with his strong arms and forced Will forward towards Elias. It was at this time Elias noticed the necklace around Will's neck.

"_No…it couldn't be….that necklace….looks….like Zac's….could he be his lost brother. He is so young, Zac would have already been lost when he was born. I have to find out if it is truly Zac's brother."_

Elias walked up to Will. The closer Elias got the more Will struggled against Preston. Every muscle in the young boy's body was tight by the time Elias was face to face with him.

"So….Will is it?" Elias said as he took the symbol from Will's necklace in his hand.

"Last time I checked….." Will spat.

Elias smacked the boy across the face busting his lip. Will lowered his head and watched blood drip onto his chest fur.

"Do not smart me off child, I hold all the cards. I don't have to let you live. I'm fairly sure Preston here would rip your arms off if I told him too. Is that correct my pet?"

Preston pulled on Will's arms making Will whimper. "Yes master, just give the word and it will be done.

"No need now my pet, I think he gets the idea. Now…..Will….I want to know who your parents were?"

"My p-parents?" Will said with wide eyes. "Well….my…m-mom died when I w-was f-five." Will said struggling to keep his composure. "My d-dad and big brother are over there…" Will said sobbing.

"So…I already turned your family did I?" Elias said with a sigh. "Will, the problem with my mind control device is that it wipes memories clean and let's them start over as my loyal slaves…watch." Elias brought over an older wolf and a young strong looking wolf. Both of them had the same necklace as Will.

"So my pets….do you recognize this boy?"

The two men looked at Will and sniffed the air. The younger one looked as if he had a glimmer of recognition, but they both finally turned and looked at him and said. "No master, he smells like the enemy. Can we help you kill him?"

Will went limp. Preston had to keep him on his feet. "B-brother….D-daddy…no.." Will began to cry.

"Thank you my pets now return to the pack, we should have visitors any minutes. I expect they've been alerted to my plans by now."

"Yes my master." The two said in unison and saluted before they walked off.

Elias looked back at Will, who by this time was a mess. "See my boy? They cannot answer my questions. But you can. Now. What is that necklace?"

Will picked up the symbol and looked at Elias. "I-it's a symbol, like a family crest. All of my family wears one. It was said to bring luck in to those who would need it the most. Obviously it doesn't work for me."

Elias stopped in his tracks. _"That was very familiar. I think this boy is my brother's sibling. I cannot brainwash him like I already did to his other family. I owe that much to him. Perhaps if I let him fall into Sonic's hands things will be explained to me."_

Elias took something out of his dress tunic and let it fall onto his uniform. Elias noticed Will's reaction.

"B-but my family crest! How would _you_ have it? Did you murder my mother? Damn you!" Will tried to break free, but his former friend was much too strong for him.

"No I did not, however I did know the person that had it before. I don't plan on telling you anymore at this time." Elias heard the sounds of battle from the west. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have much to do. Preston let him go and come with me."

Preston threw Will to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Will screamed in agony and began to cough up blood onto the already blood covered ground. Preston kicked him again in the head and knocked him out cold.

"Master I couldn't deal with his weakling crying anymore." Preston said spitting in his direction.

"Never mind, let's get moving."

**The Battlefield (west)**

Sonic and his group arrived at the coordinates they were given, but he noticed quickly that they were too late.

"Oh my god, look at the wolves….he butchered them. If he couldn't turn them he must have killed them." Sonic looked at Drago and Reynard. "Guys I am so sorry. I know they are from your clan…."

Drago closed his eyes. "It's a-alright. If we can save those still alive…at least…at least then we can be happy again…I'm sorry Lupe…I just keep failing you."

Sonic noticed that Reynard didn't seem to care. He had forgotten that Reynard was not the wolf he once was. His true self had died months ago in the prison.

It wasn't long before the elite reploids came running out of the forest and began attacking Sonic and his gang. Sonic quickly began to spin-dash into as many as he could hoping to thin down their numbers, while Tai began to shoot the commanders down, hoping to confuse them. Drago and Reynard just used brute force and ripped apart anything that moved.

"Come on you bastards is that all you've got?" Drago said as he ripped the arm off an elite and beat it to death with it. He then took the rifle off the elite commander and blew off several reploid heads before the gun finally ran out of juice. As a precaution, Drago took what appeared to be a magnum pistol off of one of the bodies and put it into his pack.

"We may need this….if we go against any live people today." Drago muttered.

Tai had managed to destroy what seemed to be the reploid in charge as all of the reploids froze in place.

"H-Hey guys I got em! I got the commander!" Tai didn't have time to say anything else as they all noticed a large number of Wolves running toward them at top speeds.

"Elias…damn you." Sonic said. "Guys we can't fight these guys. It goes against everything we are fighting for."

Tai dropped his gun and raised his hands in surrender. "Well…who is going to get us out of this one?"

Sonic, Drago, Reynard and Tai were surrounded. The reploids reactivated and raised their guns to the heroes. It wasn't long until Rahu dropped down into the fray knocking everyone back.

"Sorrrry guys, I got lost. Forrrgive me?"

"Rahu, we aren't mad, at least you got us some room. Come on guys if we can run out through here we may have a chance!"

Sonic didn't get a chance to run. Two shots rang out. One hit Sonic in the leg causing him to fall. "Shit…gah!"

The second hit Reynard in the chest. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Rrrrrreynard!" Rahu said kneeling down trying to help the poor wolf.

"I-I'll be o-okay." Reynard said shaking and breathing heavily.

"Who did that?" Drago said growling.

"I did"

Everyone turned as all the wolves and reploids bowed down to Elias.

"It is a pleasure to see you here today. How is it every time I have a plan you come and try to ruin it? Yet….you fail. Failure must be the freedom fighter motto. Funny….where is Tails; I wanted to watch him die today as well.

"None of your business." Sonic spat. "We are here….and somehow we will stop you."

"I really doubt that." Elias walked up to Rahu and shot something into his neck.

"Elias what did you just do?" Sonic screamed. "I promised to protect him damn it! The dragons will come and destroy us all if he dies!"

Rahu didn't speak he just stood up and became rigid. His eyes glowed red. He appeared to be staring at nothing in particular but did not move.

"Rahu are you alright?" Drago said as he looked through his pack.

Rahu didn't respond.

"I've had it! You just keep taking things from us. I will not allow you to do this anymore!" Drago said as he pulled out the large gun and fired it at Elias. Elias's chest exploded into a mess of black.

"A fake?" Drago spat.

The cyborg spoke. "Yes it was a fake, but I am watching from afar. Sonic let me tell you that there is one boy still alive out here…..and that I have sent a communication to the other Tails that you are away. I hope you have enough people left to protect him." The cyborg became inoperative and Elias was gone.

The heroes watched as everyone scattered into the dusk off to whatever location was imprinted into them.

"Sonic, is Rahu….going to be okay?" Tai said.

Rahu kept staring forward until he shook his head and growled.

"Who you?" Rahu said.

"I am Sonic..don't you remember?"

"No. Who me? What me?"

"You are Rahu a dragon clansmen from the great mountain. You are here to help us." Sonic said.

"Me told obey but not know what mean." Rahu said

Sonic took out his trench knife. "Oh I am NOT dealing with this again. I am meant for speed and this stuff slows me down so much. If I had a buck for every time some kid has said this to me….pardon me….this might hurt." Sonic dug through Rahu's thick hide and fished out a small chip and threw it on the ground. Rahu shook his head as if trying to clear it. Sonic stood by looking at his watch and tapping his good foot.

"Sonic…what…what happened? I don't….don 't remember the last hour or so..." 

"Dear god…..don't worry Rahu we will tell you along the way. We've got a wolf to find." Sonic stood up and began to limp away when Tai stopped him.

"Sonic…Reynard…Reynard is dead."

"What…then…we need to give him a proper burial. Come on guys let's get this done. He fought just as hard as anyone else for freedom…even after his soul was crushed."

**Back in the clearing.**

More blood.

More coughing.

Even more blood.

Will awoke and began to cry almost immediately. "What happened to everyone…I-I am alone again." Will looked around at the bodies and remnants of reploids. Clearly a battle had occurred here minutes ago. "Father?" Will screamed. "Brother?" Will called again. Will's ears perked up. There were people around here he could hear them.

"Please…don't leave…me..." Will said stumbling down into the forest. The voices grew louder and Will ran faster until he tripped over a dead wolf and went tumbling down the hill toward the figures he could hear talking. Will came to a crashing halt against a very large scaly leg.

"H-hi?" Will said weakly.

The warriors all pulled guns and pointed them directly at Will's head.

"EEP!" Will squealed. "P-p-please don't hurt me…I'm just a kid…I don't want to be alone…please…"

Sonic looked at the boy. "You are a wolf? Looks awful small doesn't he Drago?"

"I. am. EIGHT!" Will screamed. "How big am I supposed to be?"

Tai looked at him. "Chill out kid, what is your name?"

"I am Will. W-who are you?"

"I am Tai. This is Drago, Rahu and of course Sonic the hedgehog."

Will's mouth dropped. "The Sonic the hedgehog?"

Sonic gave a grin. "See guys I am even well known out in the sticks!"

"HEY!" Will said angrily. Sonic smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm just playin' kid!" Now, if you'll excuse us a moment we have to take a moment to say good-bye to a friend."

Will watched as Sonic and his friends buried a wolf that bore a necklace much like his. Not of his family, but clearly of the same clan. He stood silently as he watched the war toughened teens bury their friend.

IT wasn't long before each of the boys gave a silent good-bye to their fallen comrade and lined up beside Sonic. Once he finished they covered the body with stones and began to walk away. Tai noticed that Will was still standing near the grave staring at it.

"Hey scrawny ass! You are going to get left here if you don't come on!"

"I TOLD you…." Will said as he bolted toward the heroes. "I'm EIGHT!"

**End Chapter 13**

**Sorry** **for the long absence. I was on spring break in Florida and wasn't going to pay the huge fees to use the internet there. Plus I finished the chapter once and lost it. I waited a day after that to retry so that it would still be as good as it originally was. Personally, I like this version better. It's up to you to decide.**

**Thanks to those who read. I hope you enjoy this newest chapter. Please review or contact me with questions about the plot or ways the story may be heading.**


	14. Best Laid Plans again

**Sorry the last two have taken so long to get out, its been hectic trying to get back on track the past week.**

**Chapter 14**

**Best laid plans**

**Elias's compound**

Elias was proud of his latest accomplishments against Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. He decided he should let Sally know of triumph over her precious boyfriend. Elias walked in to his brig with Preston and sat down smiling at his sister.

"What do you want now Elias?" Sally said with a long sigh. "Are you here to brag about the newest horrible thing you have done? Who is that with you Elias? Your new boyfriend?"

"Funny sister. No, he is not, he is my newest slave. Far more useful than Knuckles will ever be to me."

Sally looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because dear sister, I used Robotnik's system that he used on Father. Last time I checked it was very good at changing people's perspectives on life. As our father…"

"And you." Sally spat.

"Yes and my original self was put into that machine, very good sister. Let me show you an example of how well the new slaves obey."

Elias looked at Preston and snapped his fingers. Preston turned and cocked his head to one side.

"Master?" Preston said as he sniffed the air. "I smell the stink of a Freedom Fighter in here. Do you want me to kill it and bring it back to you?"

"No, no dear Preston that Freedom Fighter you smell is my sister over there." Elias said, pointing to Sally.

Preston let out a deep growl and howled. "Then let me punish her stupidity master. Let me teach her what we do to rebels." Preston then tensed and leaped at Sally's cage. Once he reached the bars he began to bend them trying to get at Sally. Sally noticed how young the wolf was once he got close to her. She also noticed the necklace he wore, and that Lupe's pack had finally been taken. Much to Sally's sorrow as she had promised Lupe they wouldn't let it happen.

When Elias saw that Sally was not afraid of how feral his wolves could become he called out to Preston.

"Preston. Enough, it seems we can do nothing to faze her anymore."

Preston calmed and lowered his ears at Elias's voice. He then turned and looked at Elias. "Why would nothing faze her? I can smell fear in this room."

Sally spoke. "That would be my dear brother's fear you smell. I've seen much worse than you child. How old are you, like 12? I mean look at you. You are still a pup."

Preston growled. "Just because I am young does not mean I won't rip open your throat and watch you bleed to death." Preston smacked the jail cell bar and put another bend in the bar. Preston sniffed the air again. "Are you sure the fear isn't coming from you?"

Sally spit in the boys face. "Yep."

The boy went feral and snarled as he tried to slash at Sally through the bars. Elias snapped his fingers once he saw Sally actually look generally scared. Once Preston heard the snap he stopped immediately.

"Master?" Preston said with a growl. "Have I made my point to your prisoner?"

"I think you have." Elias motioned the boy to him. "Come Preston, we have work to do." Elias looked at his sister, who was still standing wide eyed. "Sonic and his friends are delayed in the forest. I am sending a communication to the Tails at the Underground so he can capture the real Tails while the strongest soldiers are away. I hope you can stand to see your friends lose."

"They've got Antoine, he will be able to help those super soldiers fight against…."

Sally stopped talking as she noticed Elias laughing. "You know as well as I do Antoine is a buffoon. He gets in the way and he dies just like anyone else."

Sally glared at Elias. "How dare you say that about someone that looked up to you and if I recall….saved your life at one time?"

Elias grunted. "That fool tripped on a rock and knocked me out of harm's way, he didn't even know!"

"He still saved your life."

Elias grunted again. "No he saved the old Elias's life. I am a completely different person than he was." Elias turned and walked toward the door. "That is why I have let you live this long Sally, so you will understand I am not the brother you knew."

Sally sighed. "Trust me Elias, you are still my brother no matter what you say."

"You may not say that after today is done." Elias said and walked back to his office. Sally shook her head and laid back on her cot.

**Underground**

Bryson was working in the laboratory when a subordinate came for him.

"Sir?" The ground squirrel said in a nervous voice.

Bryson turned around. "Can I help you? I am very busy working on master Tails's new recruits. We need to finish them today."

"W-w-well there is a m-message for you in the communications room. Would you p-please come and listen to it?" The ground squirrel looked as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"A message for me? From who?" Bryson said puzzled.

The ground squirrel wiped sweat from his brow. "W-w-we don't k-k-know. That's why we want you to come and listen to it. Can you please? The General is concerned that the one who sent it may be tracking us."

"Oh really? Has Tails been notified of this? I'm sure he'd be interested to know about it as well."

"W-well. The encoding has instructions to tell only you."

Bryson raised an eyebrow. "That is interesting. There are not a lot of people that know of me. At least not here…fine….let us go." Bryson followed behind the squirrel back into the communications room.

"Alright play me the communication." Bryson said as he waited for the techs to bring up the file.

"Alright commander, here is the communiqué. Are you ready?"

"I guess." Bryson stood and waited. All it said was the hedgehog is away from the burrow and a series of beeps that were painful to all who heard them. But even more painful to Bryson.

The techs finally got the file to stop playing after a few minutes, but the damage was done. Bryson was standing there staring into space his mouth open.

"Commander are you alright?"

Bryson did not answer he continued to stand as his brain was being reprogrammed. Elias had sent a hypnotic message tuned to Bryson's brainwaves making him into Elias's slave once more. Bryson's new commands were also given to him in the message. He knew what to do and that he had a limited time to do it in.

"Commander? Do you know what that was?" The techs again asked looking concerned.

Bryson acknowledged them in a slow deliberate voice. "I think it must've been a garbled message. Didn't make any sense to me." Bryson's eyes turned and he hypnotized all those in the room. "It didn't make any sense to you either. As a matter of fact, all of you will forget this ever occurred." Bryson then closed his eyes; he could hear the techs begin moving around again.

"Commander Bryson? Why are you here? Have we done something wrong?" A tech asked.

"No, none of you have done anything wrong, I was just in the area and I thought I'd check on things." Bryson said looking around trying to piece everything together in his mind. "I will let you return to your duties." Bryson said and walked into the hallway.

"_Master says the real Tails is left with minimal guard. Master? Tails was my master. No. Elias was my master. Tails changed me. I must obey my real master. He commands me to remember my true purpose to brainwash the fake Tails into doing Elias's bidding. I will not fail my master_." Bryson looked around at the busy techs walking the hallway some occasionally stopped to salute and Bryson returned it. Bryson continued to think to himself.

"_I must bring Joey over before I even try to bring Tails back to the master. Joey can help me, he is my little brother after all."_

Bryson walked into the barracks and found his little brother doing sit-ups by his bed. Joey stopped when he saw his brother.

"Brother!" Joey said happily as he ran to embrace his brother. "You came to see me! Sorry I'm sweaty, but I'm trying to buff up to be like you!" Joey took Bryson's hand and put it on his stomach. "See look they aren't visible but I've got abs now! You feel them?"

Bryson smiled. "Good job kid. I'm proud to call you my brother." Bryson then frowned. Joey, look at me, look me in the eyes."

"Sure big bro, you got something t…to…tell….me…"Joey was lost in his brother's eyes, awaiting his new programming.

Bryson put his hand on his brother's head and ruffled his hair. "Yes I do have something to tell you. You do want to keep being my little brother don't you?"

Joey didn't move his eyes from Bryson's, but a visual shudder came from the boy. "Yes….Joey….want…be….Bryson's brother…." Joey slurred.

"Good, then you have to listen to only what big brother tells you. Do you understand?"

Joey was completely enamored by the eyes now. He would do anything he was told. "Yes…Joey…obey..bro…Joey…not listen to Tails anymore…" Joey slurred.

It was obvious to Bryson that Joey was almost completely under his control. What he was concerned about was Tails coming in during the imprinting. If Tails came back now, he would be killed. Again. Bryson again spoke.

"Joey, you cannot return to Tails, if you do I will be killed. You wouldn't want that would you?" Bryson noticed Joey shake his head several times quickly.

"No I won't ever go back to being his slave…I don't want to lose my brother!" Joey said in a concerned but still distant voice.

Bryson patted his brother on his head. "Then you must never obey him again."

"Joey…will…never…obey…Tails…again." Joey said slowly but deliberately.

"Good. Now before I let you out of this trance I want to know some things." Bryson said."

Joey swayed back and forth but never looked away. "What….want to know?

"I want to know that even you actually loved me like a brother, or you were programmed to be my brother. Was it something you chose on your own?"

Joey looked at Bryson with a confused look. "What…you mean? You think someone made me love you like a brother…no…I was not forced master. I am your brother because I want to."

Bryson looked at the younger boy and smiled. "Good because my final command is that you never call me master. You are my brother and will call me by that. I also will add to that command that you will become even closer to me and more distant to Tails."

"I hear..and…obey….brother…" Joey said dully.

"Good, now I shall release you from my control and let your new imprint take effect. Once that happens we have a mission from Elias to complete." Bryson closed his eyes and he could hear Joey groan and rub his head.

"Brother!" Joey said cheerfully once he snapped back into the real world. "How I missed you!"

"Joey? You saw me."

"I did? I don't remember for some reason." Joey walked up and stood by his brother. "Did I show you the work I did on my abs too?" Joey flexed and Bryson smacked Joey in the stomach.

"Yeah you did that too. You've got to stop spacing out little bro."

"oh….I'm sorry." Joey said sadly.

"It's okay. Come with me. We have a job to do."

"Is it time to bring Tails under your power brother?"

"Yes, Elias has commanded us to do so, and to attack the Hedgehog home base. Apparently the hedgehog is away."

Joey looked excited. "When do we start?"

"Now"

Tails walked into the barracks not knowing what the two boys had planned for him.

"Slaves we must go and hypnotize more of the underground workers so that my control will be absolute." Joey walked over to Tails and looked him over and grabbed him. "What…what are you doing Joey?"

"Now Bryson bring him under your power. Hurry!" Joey said as he forced Tails's head to look toward Bryson's eyes.

"Oh Gods no…not again…he was made better this time. Please Joey don't do this to me I'm your master. Why would you betray me?" Tails cried. "You were supposed to be my family!"

"Bryson is my only family and all I care about." Joey said. "Bryson let's get this over with. He is strong and I'm having trouble holding him down."

Bryson held Tail's head in his hands and looked into his eyes. Blue met on blue and Tails's mind began to cloud.

"Tails can you hear me?"

"mm…mhm…" Tails said smiling.

"Good, now I need you to listen very carefully to me Tails."

"yeah Tails listen to our brother" Joey said.

"I listen."

"Good, you are no longer in charge. We are all pawns of Elias. You however have past your usefulness. Elias wants you to become a mindless slave to me. A feral fox that only does exactly what he is told. Does that make sense to you?" Bryson said smiling. He noticed Joey giving him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye.

"I think I understand what you want of me…." Tails said dully.

"One other thing." Bryson said. You are not part of our family anymore. You are just a pawn and you will act like it."

Even in his trance like state Tails knew his worst fear had come true. His twin tails drooped and his ears laid down upon his head.

"Not…family anymore?" Tails said sadly.

"No and you will obey this command" Bryson said.

"Yes…I will. I have no choice." Tails said slowly.

"No you don't. When I close my eyes, your commands will be imprinted my pawn. You will not remember this conversation, nor anything else from the past except that you've always obeyed Joey and me."

"As you command"

Bryson closed his eyes and they changed back into their normal cobalt color. Bryson looked at Tails and noticed he was standing rigid his muscles tense. Joey let go of the fox and watched him slump to the ground on all fours. The vulpine raised his head and looked at his masters with his blue eyes. His normal smile was replaced with a grim face that looked as if it yearned to be commanded.

"Tails rise." Joey said in a commanding tone.

Tails rose and stood at full height and flexed his muscles. In this new feral form he looked much more intimidating. He puffed his muscles out and stood his teeth clenched and he emitted a low growl. He didn't say anything.

"Tails come to me." Bryson said.

Within moments the now feral Tails ran to the voice and stood still emitting the low growl and staring at his beloved master.

"Good my pawn. Can you speak?"

Tails stared at Bryson and cocked his head. "Tails speak." The fallen vulpine said in a low growl.

"Good. Now. I want to know what your commands are."

Tails looked at the two boys that controlled him and tried to piece together words. "Tails obey masters. Tails strong for masters. Fight. Strong. Obey."

Joey and Bryson smiled. They had done it. They had freed themselves from Tails, yet became bound to yet another. Elias would be proud. But first they had a mission to accomplish.

"Come my pawn we have work to do. We must leave here and complete the objectives given by our master." Joey said.

Tails looked confused but said nothing.

"We have little time. Let us hurry to the Mystic Ruins." Bryson said. With that the three left the underground. Unfortunately the damage had already been done and Ryu still was going through with plans on new soldiers.

**Mystic Ruins**

Bryce was nervous. He should have never allowed Tristan and the others to assist in an uprising near the small settlement of Springwood. However, had they not gone, Elias would have probably wiped out that town as well. It was a bad thing however that only Bryce and Tails were still at the home base and Bryce felt stupid for letting it happen.

Bryce walked upstairs and checked on Tails. He was still recovering in bed from his previous wounds. He had almost healed and was working on some gadget . Once Tails saw Bryce he put down the gadget and smiled.

"Hey Bryce, how are you?"

"Nervous. You?"

"Still hurting, but almost healed. You can tell I'm not a hero like Sonic, he heals so fast. I, even in this form take time."

"You still are healing much faster than a normal fox my master."

"Still, it pains me to be out of the fight even for a day."

"Tails, if you were killed in a fight because you fought wounded where would we all be? More importantly what would happen to Sonic?"

"I know he'd go crazy"

"Exaclty, now I am going to stay on guard outside. Yell if you need anything."

"Thanks Bryce"

* * *

Bryson and Joey were completely stunned that there was only one guard. Granted it was a big guard, and someone that carried several large, very deadly weapons, but still it was only one person.

"Alright Tails, you are going to be the bait." Joey said

"Bait…."

"Yes bait. You are to stumble out there are cry out for help. Once that guard goes to check on you grab him and wait for us to reach you."

"Yes…masters…"

The fake Tails stumbled out into the clearing and cried out for help. Bryce heard it and saw what he thought was his beloved brother out of bed and hallucinating. Probably from pain or something. Which was odd.

"Master? Are you ok?" Bryce said as he laid down his firearms to check on his beloved master.

The Tails looked up and smiled. "Me fine. You one in trouble" The faker said.

"What?" Bryce had no time to react as the fake Tails wrapped his arms around the sturdy build of Bryce. He noticed two figures running up to him and he realized who it was and he shook in fear.

"Gods not you. I don't want to be hypnotized again. It was hell the first time!" Bryce said trying to free himself.

Joey forced the warrior to look at Bryson and almost felt bad as the warrior sobbed.

"N-no not again…please I beg you…" Bryce said, but it was pointless for him to resist.

Bryson didn't even need to imprint Bryce. The eyes told him to become what he was created for. He must become a slave and obey once again.

Bryce looked at his new masters and smiled. "Masterrrrrs…me….bred…for…war..look…at…my….body….."

Bryce flexed and showed his new masters his pecs and abs. The two were impressed by this strange hybrid and the hybrid appeared to like them.

"Masters…am I strong enough for you?" Bryce put his hand on Joey's chest and ran it across his frame. "For one so young, you are quite strong." Bryce said as his mind began to clear and his new bonds were wrapped.

Bryce stood looking at his new masters lovingly. "What is my command?"

"You must simply do as you are told."

"Yes…"

"Come let us get our objective." Joey said. The slaves nodded and followed the two boys upstairs to Tails's room. Tails had no time, as he wasn't even paying attention. Bryce grabbed the poor injured fox and held him up to Bryson. His mind clouded immediately and he no longer wished to be free.

"Tails you are now my little brother. You always have been and do whatever I tell you. You look up to Joey as well. Sonic the hedgehog is no longer known to you. Your previous life never existed. All you know is your unfaltering love for your brothers. "

"Whatever you desire" Tails slurred as he saw the eyes in his weakened state he couldn't resist at all.

"The final thing you must understand is that you are a clone, created by Elias. Your love for him will be unfaltering and you will obey whatever he desires of you." Bryson added. Tails faltered a minute on these words trying to resist. But the skill of Bryson's hypnotism was too much for the injured fox.

"Awaken my brother and become one of us" Bryson said.

Tail stood motionless for several minutes. There was a lot of imprinting to be done. Once the imprinting was completed Tails looked around the room. He saw his two brothers and two people he had never seen before.

"Come Tails let us go, we need to meet up with Elias. He is looking forward to seeing you."

"Alright brothers what ever you say."

Bryson looked at the fake Tails and Bryce and decided to change plans just a little. He hypnotized them again and gave them new commands.

"I want the both of you to lose your memories and wait here for Sonic and his crew to return. It will give us time to get back to Elias. When I let you go both of you will fall into a deep sleep until awoken. When you are awakened you will remember nothing. Is that clear?"

"Yes master"

"Good now let's go I'm sure Elias is waiting on us and I don't want to keep him waiting.

End Chapter 14


	15. What is real?

**Chapter 15**

**What is real?**

Bryson smiled as he looked at his handiwork with Tails. Not only had he brought him under his power, but he had gained yet another brother. He felt that the hypnotism on both Bryce and Tails was perfectly imprinted and would hold up until Elias could finish the job.

Tails was very confused. He could not seem to remember a lot of things and was very confused how he had gotten hurt. He wanted to ask his brothers what had happened but something kept him from asking. However, the wounds had reopened and Tails became weaker and weaker until he stumbled into Joey. Joey grabbed him and looked worried.

"Tails….are you okay? What's wrong?" Joey said nervously.

"Don't…know…so…tired….can…I…rest…?" Tails said weakly.

Bryson looked at Bryce. "Slave, what is wrong with Tails, his wounds should not be this bad."

Bryce looked at Tails realized his brother was in danger. Memories flooded back. "Master! What is wrong? Please tell me you are ok!"

"Master? W-what are you talking about?" Tails said weakly and very confused. "You are my brother's slave, why should I tell you anything?"

Bryce was hurt at the words his beloved brother spat at him. "B-but I am yours….why are you saying these things….I want to help you…"

Tails laid his head on Joey's strong chest and nuzzled. Joey ruffled the injured boy's hair. Joey then looked at Bryson. "I think we need to end this."

Bryson nodded his head. He hadn't wanted to use the chips he stole from the lab as they had a chance of frying a person's brain, but in this case he was willing to take the risk.

"Bryce do you want to help your master?"

"More than anything I do."

"Then look here I will make it easy for you" Bryson quickly brought Bryce into his power and walked over to Tails who was still resting head on Joey's chest. "Tails look at this chip; I think it needs more power to adequately work. Do you know how to harness more power into it?"

Tails flinched as he sat up, the wounds still hurting him. He looked at the chip and asked for a knife. Joey gave him his and watched as Tails turned a small dial inside the chip. "There." Tails said. "Brothers the chip should do whatever you need it for."

Bryson scratched his brother's chest fur. Tails made a small pleased noise. "Thank you Tails, this should really help us out." Bryson watched as Tails slipped back out of consciousness and nuzzled into Joey's strong chest. Joey smiled at Bryson and pointed at the mind controlled super solider waiting for commands.

Bryson turned and walked over to the subdued warrior and placed the chip on his neck. The chip embedded itself into the boy almost immediately. The screams that the warrior emitted would have scarred even the most battle hardened warrior. Once the screams died the warrior stood back up and looked at his master with glowing red eyes. The boy looked much different as the chip not only modified his mind, but his body as well. The boy stood more hunched, but had gained more muscle to his chest and his abs, which were plainly visible now. His arms were now layered in muscle and he had longer claws. The boy's canines had also lengthened giving him a more sinister look. Finally, he was much shaggier looking. His eyes were still blue, but they glowed red showing the power the chip and his masters had over him.

Bryson and Joey were both pleased with the chip. "Joey, not only did Tails make the mental control more powerful, he found out how to enable the DNA modifier!" Both boys looked at the sleeping kitsune and wondered just what they got out of this deal. The other Tails was so hateful, this one was so nice, gentle and seems to want to please them, and perhaps Bryson's hypnotism was more powerful than he thought.

Bryce saw Tails and his eyes glowed red again. "My masters…" Bryce said in a low but serious tone. "I must protect that boy with all of my being. Even though I am your slave from now til my death…..something…I'm not sure what…but something…demands I protect him…deep inside of my soul…" Bryce looked at his master hoping he would understand.

"I see…." Bryson said. "Well, somehow you've given yourself your own prime directive. I can't stop it and I don't want to see someone who really cares for someone not be able to do that. Joey don't you agree?"

Joey pushed the sleeping fox off of him gently and stood up. "I do agree and it would be a good time for the boy to help his injured friend. My shoulders were starting to go numb."

Bryce looked at the still broken fox and frowned. "His wounds were more extensive then we must have originally thought. Do we have access to a full medical station at our base of operations?"

"Yes, it is fully stocked at has a robot nurse ready to assist in any way possible."

Bryce smiled, his new fangs glistening in the early dawn's sunlight. "Great, let us go, I will carry him, then we may discuss our future plans and what you want of me."

Bryce picked up the fox and held him in his much stronger arms. The fox whimpered and softly whispered. "Thank you Bryce…I'll always be your brother no matter what happens to me.." The fox then fell asleep again and back into the power of Elias.

Bryson looked at his little brother and smiled. "We have completed our mission, let us return to Elias."

Joey punched his brother playfully. "Yes, he will be pleased I am sure!"

**Mystic Ruins**

"Tails? Tails what are you doing out here?" An unknown voice said.

"Tails!"

"uhh?" The clone groaned.

"Are you okay?" Tails's vision cleared and he saw Zane standing over him. Although he had no idea who it was.

"Tails, you need to get back to bed. Tristan sent me back to check on you. We are still waiting to see if Elias's troops are going to attack the village. Please get back to bed immediately. I guess Bryce must be patrolling somewhere.

The clone had no idea what he was talking about. He stood up and dusted himself off. _"Where am I?" _The clone thought. _"Who am I? I don't seem to remember anything…it's like my…mind was wiped clean." _

Zane looked at Tails. "I have to go. Please get some rest. We need you at full strength as soon as possible.

"okay…." Tails managed to say.

Tails watched the large warrior walk into the distance. Once he was gone he ran into the house and looked in the mirror. He saw a young looking muscular two-tailed fox, but nothing rang a bell to him. Tails ran his hands down his powerful chest and on his abs. He could remember that Mobians were not built like humans so why was he?

"_What has happened to me? Did someone take me and experiment on me, then leave me here with no memories hoping I'd die?" _The boy tried to remember. _"The large boy called me 'Tails' what is that? Is that my name?"_ Suddenly a sharp pain went through the fake Tails's head and the boy fell to the ground crying. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!" The boy screamed as he smashed the mirror. He then fell to the floor and sobbed until he could muster no more energy to cry.

The boy stumbled out of the bathroom and noticed a crudely drawn sign on a door that said:

Tails's Workshop

Do NOT Enter

Unless you are Sonic, then its okay!

"_Tails? That is me…isn't it? Perhaps…something here will make me remember who I am…"_

The boy walked around the workshop looking at various odds and ends, hoping something would trigger his mind, but nothing seemed to trigger any sort of memories. Tails looked at a picture that he had apparently hung on the wall. It was of Tails and some blue hedgehog. The two were fishing together and really looked like they were having a good time. The Tails in the picture couldn't have been older than five at the time.

"_None of this makes sense. I don't even get a tinge of recollection from that picture. Obviously it means a lot to me if I put it on my wall." _Tails noticed a small leather bound book that sat on his nightstand. He gently picked it up and began reading.

_September 4 3233_

_Sonic told me to make this stupid journal, hoping that it would give me something to do…I'm always complaining about being bored because I am too young to fight. Why do they think I'm too young it makes no……_

Tails flipped ahead a few years, hoping to trigger something.

October 21, 3235

_Went on a mission today….Sonic is so amazing; he never seems to be scared. No wonder he is my hero. I hope I can be just like him!_

Tails looked at the picture on the wall and assumed the blue hedgehog was Sonic, but still nothing.

Tails looked through the book and found the last entry.

March 13, 3240

_Elias made a clone of me. I don't know how to handle it. Sonic said it shouldn't matter to me, but it does. There is a person out there with my life acting against what I think is right. How could they do that? I always try and do what is right. Sonic seems to think that one day they will try and confuse me and make me work for them…well…I am one step ahead of them. Today I took a small chunk out of my left tail. It isn't something that will hurt my ability to fly, but it is something that will leave a noticeable scar. That way if I start acting differently, Sonic can check for it and we will know who is who. The war is turning sour and I don't know if we will win. But, I'm with my family and that is all that matters to me. This could be my last entry for some time._

The fake Tails laid down the book and checked his left tail. It was unharmed. He was not the real Tails. The poor boy clutched his head. _"Argh so…much pain…" _Tails couldn't even see, his head was throbbing. Memories were flowing back. His creation. Elias tricking him. Bryson hypnotizing him. Leaving him here hoping they'd think he was the real Tails. He also remembered that the Freedom Fighters were defending a town against Elias.

"_It is time for me to choose a side. I think I will take the advice of my brother and fight on the side of good. Elias, if I find you….I will ask them if I can give the finishing blow!"_

With that, Tails ran out hoping to catch up to the boy that checked on him. He started up his twin tails and took off into the air, hoping he could begin making up for the wrong he had done.

**Elias's stronghold**

Preston was working out with weights when Elias walked into the barracks. Preston immediately stopped working with the free weights when he noticed his master and awaited command.

"Master, I am pleased you have come to visit me. Why am I given this honor?"

"I have a special mission for you. Are you up to it?" Elias said with a smile.

Preston stood up. "Yes! I will do anything you wish!"

"I know you will, that is why I asked you and nobody else. I need you to find that young wolf boy. The one from before."

Preston tensed. "Grrr..the trrrratiorrr"

"Yes, I need him, come with me and you will see why."

Preston followed Elias into the creation labs and noticed him walk up to a very muscular brown wolf that had his clan necklace. However it was a wolf he hadn't seen before.

"Master…who is that?"

"He is a friend of mine. However, I cannot get his mind to program. He never knew his parents, but if he knew he had a younger brother, perhaps he would trigger something." Elias put his hand on his beloved brother's muscular chest, but the teen did not move, nothing seemed to move him."

Preston being a very strong, yet young wolf, thought he could get a rise out of the boy, since the friend of Elias, looked to only be fourteen or fifteen. "What is your friend's name?"

"Zac…"

Preston walked up to the fractured boy and put his arms around him and whispered into his ear. "Hi I'm Preston…we are of the same clan. Your brother here is my master, I serve him. He wants me to find your real brother. I know you didn't know you had one but you do. He is an enemy. We could change that if you helped me. You are strong and I am strong."

The boy stirred.

"You and I could be related in some way as well. Something about your scent is familiar."

Zac took the boy and embraced him.

Elias smiled. Things were going according to plan.


	16. The Lost Are Found

**Chapter 16**

**The Lost are found**

Tails was still hovering over the country side as noontime approached. He had trouble believe that a warrior of that build could move so fast. He was about to give up and just wait on them to return when he finally caught up to the boy.

Zane saw Tails and waved. "Master! Are you feeling better? Where is Bryce? Didn't he come with you?"

Tails swallowed. He wasn't too sure they'd buy his story. "Um..well I don't really know where Bryce is…or…Tails for that matter."

Zane's eyes widened. "What…are you saying here….are you implying you are not Tails. Why, you look just like him! You aren't that clone we've been fighting for past few months are you?" Zane held his breath. "You ARE aren't you?!" Zane grabbed to faker and threw him to the ground. He then pounced on him and growled in his face. The clone was not particularly surprised.

"Umph, yes I am not the real Tails, I found this out just a few hours ago and it allowed me to remember my past. I was always a pawn in Elias and Robotnik's little game. Please judge me on who I am now, not who I was."

Zane stood up and loomed over Tails. "If you are to be judged on your present actions then you should find a new name."

Tails stood and pointed at Zane's face. "I will not. I am Tails. Just because I am not the Tails YOU want me to be, doesn't mean I am not him. I will warn you now that I fear the real Tails is under the power of Elias, meaning worse, he is with Robotnik. It is obvious that you have been split up so that they could take him from you. Do you even know where Sonic is? They could be seriously hurt."

"Hurt? How?"

"I don't know how. But it is a possibility. A possibility you and your friends should have thought about. But with your Tails sick and wounded you didn't have anyone to lead you did you?"

"Tristan was in…"

"Ah Tristan, one of the many brain-dead warriors that Tails saved last year. Trust me; he cannot correctly lead a rebellion force. The only ones capable are me, your Tails or Sonic. No one else in this force has the brain power and you know it!"

"You certainly are not the Tails we know. He was nicer."

"He isn't a clone looking to belong. It makes one bitter."

"Bitter is certainly putting it lightly. So what should we do?"

"We should let them take care of that little town. Knowing Elias nothing is going to come from it. We should take off for whatever direction Sonic was heading when last you saw him. Just when and where was that?"

"They were heading towards a distress signal call ninety-four miles north of the Mystic Ruins."

"Well, that shouldn't take us more than a day, how long would it normally take Sonic to come back?"

"I'm not sure…like….an hour?"

"How long has it been?"

"At least a day." Zane said with a sigh.

"Then I suggest you take my hands, because we are going to fly. It won't be as fast as your commander, but we should be able to find them by nightfall. This would be good because I believe we are losing our chance to win this war. You realize the Acornian government is going to keep on pumping out those super soldiers right? Mindless beasts that are bred only to kill. Fantastic. To stop that, we must stop Elias and further we must stop Robotnik."

"You talk a lot." Zane said grabbing the fox's hands.

"Sometimes you have to." Tails said as they lifted off. "You are incredibly heavy. What do you eat? Whole cattle?"

"Shut up and fly"

**Elias's Stronghold**

The quite mindless Zac kept Preston held tight in the embrace.

"Um. Master he won't let go of me." Preston said slightly concerned.

"Well whatever you said to him must have jarred something in his mind. You must be related to him in some form and he has recognized the scent."

"He mentioned something about that…." Preston said getting more and more uncomfortable.

Zac looked at Elias and spoke two words. "Preston….family."

Elias looked at Zac. You are related to him? Then you must like him to keep him in your arms like that."

"I….like…." Zac said holding his clansmen even tighter.

"I…can't….breathe here…" Preston said.

Elias thought for a moment. "Zac, if you like him, then you should try and remember who I am. When you became lost from your pack I took you in and we became family. You stayed with me for ten years until that fateful day you were killed. Do you remember me? Look I have your necklace. You can finally have it back."

Zac dropped Preston and took the necklace. He looked at it carefully. You could tell that Zac was finally remembering his past. Unfortunately it was the way Elias wanted him to remember it.

"Elias….I-I am alive again. Thanks to you." Zac said as put his necklace around his neck. He suddenly tensed.

"Yes Zac, thanks to me, your brother. I am the only family member that truly matters to you. I matter so much to you that you obey everything I say and only what I say. You will love me more than you ever did before. Preston is also someone you must be close to. Do you understand me?"

The teenage wolf nodded.

"Good. Your necklace should make sure you follow these orders. Now awaken."

Zac awakened and immediately walked up to his brother and stared at him. "I have missed you so much my brother. You have changed so much in four years. How did you become so big? You rival me now.

"I did what I had to the past few years my brother. In order to seek my revenge for your death I sided with Robotnik and let him make me into a genetically superior Mobian. My intelligence and strength was increased dramatically. But, I am under his control now. However it was worth it to see you alive again." Elias hugged the teen tightly. "I've missed you so much. Don't leave me ever again."

Zac looked at Elias and rubbed his hand over across his back. "Don't worry brother. I am not going anywhere. I promise."

Preston cleared his throat. "Master are we still going after Sonic and Zac's brother or are we going to let them go?

"Well I think instead I will try and reactivate that chip in Rahu. I doubt Sonic realized the big chip was not the main part. If I am lucky it will have imbedded in his neck by now." Elias walked over to his computer and pressed a few buttons. "Well it won't help us personnel-wise, but it will cause them some more problems."

One of the hypnotized wolves walked in. "Master….there are four people here saying they were called here by you. Two humans a super solider and a two-tailed fox…I don't know who they are."

Elias smiled. "Bring them to me."

The four boys walked into the room and saw their master. All four of them fell to their knees to bow to their master.

Preston walked up to the boys and checked them one by one. He stood Bryson up first. "Why are you here? I am my master's bodyguard and I wo…wo…n…t"

"We are friends, leave us and let me speak to my master"

"Speak? Master?" Preston said confused.

"Yes I am his second in command; he summoned me from the Underground."

"I will let you talk to him."

"Thank you wolf."

Bryson passed by Preston and bowed to Elias. "My lord, I have come and brought you the real Tails and his bodyguard. I also brought you my younger brother. We are all here to serve you. Tails is under my hypnotic spell, so you may need to do something else about that. While Bryce is a prime example of the newest technology from the underground. He won't be changing sides any time soon."

Elias called Bryce over to him. He obeyed and stood in front of his master, not erect like before, but hunched and far more menacing looking. "What happened to you Bryce, last time I saw you I recall that you looked a lot different."

"I was changed."

"I see that. Why did you allow that?"

"I wanted to protect my brother…my master…the only way was to allow the chip to be placed inside my body. I feel so much stronger now. I feel like I did when I was first created again…ready to fight…ready to obey…"

"Ahh so the chip made you less smart too. Man the Underground has made leaps and bounds in technology for super soldier control. We need to get our hands on that tech."

Joey stepped forward. "Sir…we brought the tech with us. Everything you need to copy reverse engineer is here."

Elias was almost giddy with excitement. "You mean you actually brought all of the schematics for the tech?"

Tails walked up at this point. "Yes and I have been looking over it. Elias, I think I can increase the power of everything ten fold if you would allow me to do so."

"YES I want you to! We can go ahead and take over all of the wolf clans this way! I will be more powerful than Robotnik!"

"Call the wolves together Preston! I need Joey to bring me the super soldiers; it is time to take the town of Springwood!"

**Unknown clearing**

Sonic and his friends had been walking for what seemed like hours. Sonic was really getting tired of how slow things were going. He was hurt pretty bad and running was out of the question. Everyone seemed to be down after what they had seen at the wolf hideout. They had picked up one new recruit, the young wolf named Will. He seemed like a nice boy, but not much of a fighter just yet.

"Sonic, where is your little brother? In all the stories I've heard about you he was always with you." Will said trying to start conversation.

Sonic smiled. "Tails is at the base, he got hurt and I wanted him to rest. He could have really gotten hurt if he had fought this time. After all he is our brain; we can't afford to lose him. I personally am not smart enough to run this group by myself."

Will looked shocked. "I don't believe that for a minute."

Sonic laughed. "Kid you act just like Tails did when he was your age. I wonder if you are gifted as well."

Will looked down. "Oh…well…I am not smart if that's what you mean. I never do well in school." Will looked up and smiled. "I'm just an average kid. I think that is why Preston always liked me."

Drago joined the conversation. "Who is Preston?"

Will smiled as he noticed everyone paying attention to him. "Preston was my best friend. He is a lot older than me…like eleven, but he was gifted with a strong body. He looked like a teenager at a young age. All of the clan warriors always wanted to spar with him, but all he wanted was someone to hunt with him."

"None of those warriors would?" Tai said.

"No, they only wanted him to fight with. We bonded very quickly. I never left his side. If it weren't for him I'd probably never have learned to fend for myself. My dad was always preoccupied with my other brother and left me to my own devices."

Tai was shocked. "You mean you actually had a parent and he ignored you?"

"Yeah, when mom died he kinda lost it. My big brother was already out of the house, but he came and took care of dad. I don't blame him for leaving me."

"So that is why you are already showing signs of a mature body, because you are already a hunter." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Thank Preston for that…" Will looked at Rahu and noticed he hadn't said anything.

"Sonic is something wrong with Rahu, he hasn't said anything."

Sure enough Rahu was just following them not really saying or doing anything. Sonic stopped walking and looked at Rahu. "Rahu, is something wrong?"

Rahu looked at Will and his eyes glowed red. He suddenly lunged at Will growling and slobbering everywhere.

Something was horribly wrong. Again.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Hope you enjoyed. Would LOVE to hear some comments. Hint hint**

**Thanks to reckless gamer. I always get some type of constructive comment from you!**


	17. Prelude to the Battle of Springwood

**Chapter 17:**

**Prelude to The Battle of Springwood **

Will barely managed to avoid the death swipes of Rahu before he fell to the ground. Rahu placed his powerful clawed foot onto Will and snarled at him.

"Kill…must….obey masterrrrr." Rahu slurred as drool fell onto Will's face making him slightly nauseous.

"Sonic? Drago? Tai? SOMEONE! Get him away from me! What in the world are you doing Rahu I am your friend!"

Sonic tried to pull Rahu off of Will, but was rewarded with a fist to the face. Blood squirted from his nose and he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Sonic wiped the blood from his face and tried to force him off again. However the boy was too strong for Sonic in this crazed form.

"Sonic..are you ok?" Tai said as he helped Sonic out of the mud for the second time.

"Yeah…A little concerned for both those guys. I hope Will can talk him down. Elias must be getting a lot more cleaver with his mind control devices. Even though we took out the main part it still seems to have taken effect."

"I am standing by to kill the dragon boy." Drago said sternly. "I will not see yet another wolf die! If he tried to kill Will, then I will have no choice but to kill him."

Will looked over at Drago. "Please don't kill him let me talk to him!"

Will looked at the poor dragon and began talking to him. "Rahu do you remember your friends?"

"Frrrriends?" Rahu said in a much deeper and darker voice than before.

"Yes, friends Rahu, do you remember them? They are concerned about you." Will said pointing at Sonic and his other friends standing a short distance away.

Rahu's eyes glowed red as he worked Will's words in his brain. "Frrrriends? What frrrrriends? Why concerrrrrned about Rrrrrrahu?" Rahu's eyes continued to glow. "I slave. Have no frrrriends. Must obey. Must destrrrroy." Rahu said as he lifted his clawed hand ready to strike.

"Rahu you helped save me earlier don't you remember? Why would you kill me now? We are friends. Remember. I have only known you for a few hours, but I already felt like you were a brother to me."

Rahu's hand trembled. "Don't…underrrrstand. I not frrrriend. Must obey." Rahu stuck at Will with tremendous force, but Tai body slammed into Rahu and kept Will from being killed."

Rahu turned to Tai and growled. Drool again fell from his mouth as his eyes glowed with hatred. "Do…not…interrrrferrrre. I must obey. Boy….. must die. Now you……die too." Rahu began to slowly walk toward Tai. Tai tried to stand up and run but Rahu's eyes had him scared. He couldn't move.

"Oh Gods, he is going to kill me! Sonic! Will! Someone…please stop him. I can't move!"

Will stood. "_I'm not going to let my friends die. I have to prove myself now." _ Will took his hunting knife from its holster and ran at Rahu. Rahu was too involved in Tai to notice him coming.

Will jumped into the air and landed on Rahu's back. Rahu began to thrash violently attempting to shake off the small boy. Will smiled and thrusted the hunting knife into the dragon's neck.

"Raaarrgghhh!" Rahu screamed as he felt the knife go through his outer scales and into his meat. Something was struck in his neck as well. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the ground.

Will was stuck under the unconscious dragon. "Could someone get him off of me? He is bleeding on me! Yuck! Hurry I think my ribs are breaking."

Sonic and Drago lifted the dragon off of Will and helped him up. Sonic checked the boy's torso for injury and found none.

"You are ok Will, I don't see any damage to your ribs." Sonic playfully punched the boy in the stomach. "See? You are fine."

"Thanks Sonic. Will Rahu be alright? What happened to him?" Will said worriedly.

Drago was checking on the downed dragon. "He should be fine. I bandaged his neck. Something black was oozing out with the blood. I'm not really sure what it was. Perhaps we didn't completely take care of the mind control chip earlier. I just don't think he'd change on us unless forced. I would expect that his mind is damaged however. It will take some time to get him back to one hundred per-cent." Drago stood and put the dragon up against a tree.

Two figures were running in the distance. Both of them were waving.

"Friends of yours?" Will asked.

"Looks like Tails and one of the warriors. Strange that it isn't Bryce. I wonder why…" Sonic said.

Sure enough it was Zane with Tails. Sonic already thought something was wrong. "Tails…bro…where is Bryce? What is going on?"

"Well…" Tails said. "He is the same place the real Tails is. Which is where ever Elias's stronghold is. I am the clone you were fighting. I realized I was at fault and changed sides." The fox's ears lowered as he didn't expect Sonic to believe him, or accept him.

Sonic clenched his fists. "You mean Tails and Bryce are the enemy?"

"I'm afraid so Sonic." Tails said.

"You are the clone." Sonic said.

"Yes. I am a clone. I am Tails, just not the one you know."

Sonic didn't really know what to do. Will and the others looked on. He knew he would have to take in the clone, it had chosen to change its ways. Plus Tails had wanted to save the clone for quite some time. It would be tough, but he would deal with this the best he could.

"Tails…I trust you. For now. Will you assist us? We need someone to help us with planning, and without my Tails, we will certainly need some help."

Tails beamed. "You mean you will accept me? As family? No one has ever truly accepted me."

"We are all family here Tails. You are certainly not an exception. Welcome to the Freedom Fighters." Sonic tried to shake hands with the young kitsune, but he embraced him instead. He couldn't help it. Tails was his brother, clone or not.

Tails looked around at the heroes and noticed Will. "Who is the small wolf? I don't remember him from our past battles."

Will snorted. "Why does everyone assume I am weak, just because I'm small? Clone, I am Will of the forest wolf clan. I am a hunter as my father and brothers were before me. I may not be as strong looking as the others here, but I am capable of defending myself." Will tried to make his body look more impressive by flexing. His body was pretty impressive for his age and the clone knew it.

"Impressive young Will." Tails said.

"I'm probably older than you. When were you created?" Will said.

"Good point."

Tails then noticed the dragon-boy propped up against the tree. "What happened to him?"

Tai pointed to Rahu's neck. "Mind control chip. I think somehow we stopped it, but we are not sure if he is going to recover correctly or not."

Tails walked over and checked the neck of the dragon. "Yeah he certainly has had a chip implanted. I think he will be able to heal if I reprogram the chip. You don't mind having a brainless fighter for a few weeks do you?"

"Well its better than him dying or being a slave to Elias." Will said.

"Then I will see what I can do." Tails tried to work on the chip parts and managed to fix a few things. Rahu would eventually be able to think on his own again, but it would take some time.

Rahu stood, his eyes glowing red. "Masterrrrr?" Rahu said looking around until he saw Will. "You masterrrr. What name?" Rahu said walking up to Will.

"I'm Will." Will said nervously.

"No. You Masterrr. What my name?" Rahu said putting his talons on Will's shoulder.

"Um your name is Rahu. It always has been Rahu."

"Me. Rrrrrahu. Masterrr…what…am….I?"

"You are a dragon. A badass fighter that helps us out." Will said smiling.

"Drrrragon. I Drrrragon….Will's slave…obey."

Tails was sitting with Sonic while Will was trying to work with Rahu. "Sonic you know Elias is going to attack Springwood. He plans on taking all of the strong teen aged animals and making them into super soldiers. Everyone else he plans on killing. You have Tristan and Antoine running things there. It isn't going to be pretty. We can go and save your Tails, or we can save the town. What are you going to do?"

"Save the town of course. Tails would kill me if I went for him and didn't try and save innocents. Besides I already know we will have to fight him. I might as well delay that as long as possible."

Will walked up with Rahu in tow. "Guys he is functioning again. But for some reason he thinks I'm his master." Rahu picked up Will and put him on his shoulders.

"Master no walk. Me carry."

"I'm spoiled already." Will said with a sigh.

Sonic brought everyone else around him. "Guys we are heading for Springwood. Elias plans on attacking. We must get their quickly as our other friends are already fortified there. We have a limited time, so let's go!"

With that the group trudged off in the direction of Springwood, hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

**Elias's stronghold**

Joey was working out, awaiting the command to take his new army into battle when Elias walked in. Joey stood immediately. "Master? Why are you here? I am merely strengthening my body."

Elias smiled. "I see that. I find it odd that you and your brother both choose to show your bare chests. Are you not afraid of being injured?"

Joey tilted his head. "I don't understand. You wonder why we are shirtless? We are trying to be as much like our brethren as possible. Why do your wolves do it? Isn't it an intimidation thing?"

Elias nodded his head. "I believe so. We can ask Zac he is in the hall awaiting my commands. Zac, please come in." Zac trudged in slowly and bowed to his brother.

Elias pushed Zac up to Joey. "Joey I have noticed how much you care about strength. Zac used to be one of the strongest wolves in the world, but it seems I brought him back a little too young. I would like you to work with him for a few days and see if you can't make him stronger."

Joey looked at Elias strangely. "Elias…he is already big. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Yeah, I'm big, but not strong. I need to gain strength so I can please my brother. Please help me." Zac said his head down in shame.

Joey ran his hand down the wolf's large frame trying to figure out just what he needed to do. He did notice that he was big, but nothing was really defined in any way. "Elias, Preston was working with me, can he help as well?"

Elias nodded his head. "Sure he can, he seems to be fitting in well considering he is my personal slave. Yes he can work with you."

Preston walked in the room from behind Elias. "Alright! Let's build this kid up!"

Elias walked out of the room and met up with Bryson.

"Bryson you have a mission." Elias said.

"Am I going to lead the group against Springwood?"

"Yes, I will give you a force of super-soldiers and a second in command. Rei? Come in here meet your commander."

"Yes my master." A medium sized fox walked into the room. He was red in color and had white chest fur. He had a decent build and looked like he would be fairly fearsome in battle. Bryson was happy with his new subordinate.

"Good to meet you Rei, let us go, we have little time to make it to Springwood."

"As you command my lord." Rei said.

Elias watched as the small army headed off toward Springwood. He hoped that his new warriors could help him get the final piece of the puzzle. If he could get those wolves he would be unstoppable. Robotnik would not even be able to stop him.

Elias went back to the gym to watch the progress of his brother. Things seemed to be going his way.

**Springwood – first line of defense**

Antoine was nervous.

He had every right to be. He knew his force was not enough to stop an entire reploid army. He certainly couldn't stop a super-soldier militia either. He had the oddly named Elias, who didn't seem to have a lot of experience or brains set up with the machine gun in one of the trees that overlooked the trail. Tristan was standing beside him with his blaster rifle. The warrior looked battle hardened and ready for the fight, even though things looked bleak. He had the two unnamed super-soldiers in sniping positions in the guard tower beside the main entrance to the town. Antoine figured they could save them if things got too hairy. His main concern was that several wolves had joined him and he knew they had no fighting experience.

"Why don't you jus' let uz fight?" Antoine said with concern in his voice.

"Because we don't want you to die for us." A young teenage wolf said.

"Christopher, we are here to keep you from bein' captured. If you fight wit' uz you may not make et." Antoine retorted.

Christopher puffed out his chest. "I'm helping. Nothing you say will stop me."

"Commander Antoine!" Elias said. "I see two figures coming this way!"

"Prepare yourselves! Antoine said as he raised his saber. He heard the small group load their weapons and steady them.

"Wait…." Antoine said as he looked through his binoculars. "Those really look like some of our guys. Look Tristian…isn't that Char and Kamille?" Antoine said as he passed the binoculars.

"Yes…it does look like them. How in the hell did they find us?"

"Guys hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Char screamed.

Antoine shook Kamille and Char's hands and began to question the two boys.

"How en the 'ell did you two get here?" Antoine said his accent beginning to show.

"We were in the base in the Underground and we heard that an attack may happen here. The General so happened to see us and he gave us the soldier serum and sent us here." Char said.

Kamille smiled and flexed his arm. "Yeah we were able to keep our minds thanks to a friend in the scientific department giving us a chip in the neck that negated the mind control."

Tristan shook his head. "You guys took a lot of risks for us."

The two boys shrugged. "We are all family here. We do what we have to do. So….where is Sonic and the others? Is this the entire force?" Kamile said.

"Yes. It eez all we 'ave. Thanks for finding us, we are in better shape than I thought. I want you two on the roof, perhaps we can take them by surprise."

"Sure thing commander." The two warriors checked their weapons and jumped up to the roof.

"Char?"

"Yes?"

"I like having these enhanced bodies."

"Me too, but many others didn't have a choice did they?"

"No. Don't ruin it for me bro."

**Outskirts **

Bryson readied his troops and gave them their commands.

"Kill all freedom fighters, but leave their commander for me. If you see any wolves you must capture them. Do not kill any wolves. Is that clear?"

"Yes master Bryson" The army said in unison.

"Good commence the attack….NOW!"

The entire army ran off toward the town screaming. However, Rei put his hand on Bryson's shoulder and stopped him.

"The master wants the Freedom Fighters alive as well."

Bryson shook his head. "I know, but let me tell you they won't be able to stop them. We will have to do it. Let the hoard attack and confuse them, while we go in and bring them to our side.

"Alright Bryson I hope you know what you are doing!"

"So far I do. Let's go!"

The super-soldier's were doing well so far, Bryson noticed that none had been killed, yet several wolves had already thrown down their weapons and ran for their homes. Several soldiers had already reached a few wolves and forced Elias's newest mind control chips into the wolves. The wolves screamed and fell into line with the soldiers and began to fight against their own.

Antoine screamed. "Why eez it we are missing theeze soldiers. Shoot them!"

"We are!" Tristian said in a panic. "They guns are not effecting their body armor at all. We are going to have to fight them hand to hand!"

"Antoine! We are already surrounded! What do we do?" Char screamed from the roof.

"Everyone melee weapons now!" Antoine yelled. The small group nodded and switched weapons. Before Antoine could even get his saber out of his scabbard, a red eyed wolf tackled him to the ground.

"Oooff!" Antoine said with a grunt. He tried to push the well muscled wolf off of him, but he was having a lot of trouble. He didn't want to kill the poor boy. _"I've got one chance. I have my tazer. It could stop him without killing him._" Antoine reached into his pocket while trying to keep the slobbering wolf from ripping out his throat. Once he found the tazer he shot the wolf and knocked him out cold. Antoine dusted himself off and stood up and realized how hopeless the situation really was.

"Antoine what are we going to do? They've already turned a large number of the wolves. Should we escape into the town and try and fight there?"

"We are trapped here, we have no way to get into the town. If we don't get some help we are dead." Antoine said sadly.

Suddenly a large amount of soldiers went crashing to the ground. Several had huge gashes that ripped apart their body armor. Blood was damping the grass. Antoine suddenly grew worried.

"What was that?"

Suddenly Rahu swooped by and slashed at several more soldiers, knocking them to the ground and opening a gap back into the town. Antoine made the signal to retreat and the entire force ran for the main square.

Rahu landed at the main gate. His eyes were glowing red. Will jumped off of him and smacked him on his huge chest.

"Great job Rahu, you saved them!"

"Rahu…save? Did good?"

"Yes you did! Come on let's keep fighting!"

"Rahu good fighter! Will fight too!"

Sonic and the fake Tails ran into the fray and helped a few wounded wolves and brought them over to Tai so he could give them medical attention. Zane and Drago had already ran into the fray and chased after Antoine.

"Sonic! Tails!" Kamille and Char yelled from the roof. "You are ok!"

Tails dropped his ears. "Well not really…."

Char and Kamille looked at each other confused.

Tails sighed heavily and began to tell the boys the story of what happened to everyone over the past few days…….

**To be continued**

**End Chapter 17**


	18. The Battle of Springwood Continues

**Chapter 18**

**The Battle of Springwood continues….**

Char and Kamille were not happy with the current situation.

"You mean to tell us that Tails is gone and we are left with THIS guy? I saw him in action in the Underground with some of my friends. He was ruthless. He heartlessly changed soldiers into mindless killing machines and didn't seem to care on bit about it. Him and that human always were fighting. Why would you trust him? Are we that desperate?"

Tails lowered his ears and his tails drooped to the ground. "Yes. I recall giving you your serum. How are the two of you not slaves?"

"We had friends in high places." Kamille said as he crossed his arms.

"Guys. Now is not the time, the battle still wages and we don't have time to sit here and fight." Sonic looked at the two soldiers. "Tails will go with the two of you and will prove that he is a changed boy. I promise you he will prove himself."

"Fine Sonic, but if he betrays us, I hope you will do the right thing and hunt him down."

Tails looked at the boys with tears in his eyes. "I swear I will redeem myself to the both of you." Tails checked the clip in a dropped gun and reloaded the pistol. "Let's go I will take point, the two of you guard my six."

"I will meet you guys in the town square. Let's go guys." Sonic said as he sped off to help Antoine. Char and Kamille bounded back to the roofs as Tails flew up with them.

"Alright let's go around and see if we can't slow down some of the soldiers." Tails said.

"We would, but our weapons don't have enough strength to break through the body armor those guys wear." Char said sadly. "I don't think we are going to be able to do much unless Rahu rips off their body armor."

Tails pulled out his service revolver and smiled menacingly. "Well I modified this revolver, so perhaps we will be able to make a dent."

"Whatever, let's just try something."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Antoine had set up a skirmish line around the town square fountain. The two unknown soldiers drained the fountain so that they could use it for protection. Antoine saw the force coming and began to yell commands.

"All right guys here we go, fix bayonets and prepare for long and short distance battle. Make sure you don't kill the wolves unless you have no choice. We are here to protect them!"

Christopher limped over to Antoine and leaned on his gun. The boy was bloodied and beaten, but he was still alive. "Commander what….are…my orders?"

"You? Look at you! You are seriously wounded! Why do you want to still fight! Will you please just retreat with the other wolves."

"Never….I will fight for my freedom." Christopher said weakly. "Commander! Look out!" Christopher jumped at Antoine and pushed him out of enemy fire. The boy took a shot to the shoulder and laid on Antoine unmoving.

"Chris? Chris? Are you ok?"

"N-No. But. I will still help fight. I will lean on the fountain. Take me there."

Antoine helped the boy over to the fountain and got him situated. The boy thanked Antoine and began firing.

It wasn't long however until Rahu managed to rip apart many soldiers. They were lying on the ground screaming. It gave the Freedom Fighters a quick chance to finish them off.

"That's it Rahu! Keep up the good work! We are winning!" Will said from the ground as he watched his pawn work.

"Rrrrahu…obey Will."

Will didn't notice the wolf creeping up behind him and turned to face a red eyed drooling mindless killing machine staring him down.

"Frrrrreedoomm Figgghhhtter?" The wolf said.

"Perhaps." Will said as he punched the wolf in the face. The wolf laughed and punched Will in the stomach and watched him double over.

"Fooolll." The wolf said. "Time toooo diiieee"

"Leave….Rrrahu's masterrrrr alone."

The wolf turned around and looked up in horror as he saw the huge muscular dragon and his glowing red eyes. Rahu picked the wolf up by the neck and brought him up to his eye level.

"Arrre you trrrying to hurrrrt MY masterrrr?" Rahu said in a very upset voice.

"Urk!"

"Urrrrk? Not answer RRrrrahu's question." Rahu began to tighten his grip on the boy even more. The boy gurgled and began to shake.

"Rahu! You are going to kill him. Please just knock him out, don't kill him!"

"Rrrrrr he try hurrrrtt you. But. Me obey. I not kill." Rahu threw the wolf to the ground so hard that the ground cracked around his battered body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bryson was happy with how things were going. Sure his super-soldiers were being killed, but the objective was being completed. He already had ten wolves that he had imprinted. Rei had gone off to try and assist the soldiers, hoping to capture the Freedom Fighters, but Bryson knew that wouldn't happen. Not with Sonic here.

Bryson saw two more red eyed wolves limp back toward him.

"Masssssterrrr." The wolves said falling to one knee.

"Yes but I am not your master. You must obey Elias. He is your Alpha, I am but your brother. However, you will listen to any and everything I tell you. Do you understand?"

The two wolves nodded their heads. "We underrrrstand."

A wolf that was as black as night came running up toward Bryson screaming. "No! My brothers! What are you doing to my pack! I am their Alpha! Who do you think you are?"

Bryson looked at the dark wolf and began to hypnotize the boy.

"I am stronger than you, look at my body; you will understand that I am by far stronger than you. You must listen to me."

The boy put his hands on Bryson's chest and ran them down his stomach. The boy realized how strong Bryson was. He immediately bowed to Bryson and submitted his will.

"I am Dylan. I will obey. You are all I live for." The black wolf said as he put his head on Bryson's chest. Bryson scratched the boy behind the ear. The boy let out a pleased sound and looked at his master. "Dylan want obey…give Dylan command.

"Excellent Dylan, I want you to find a small brown wolf that is with the freedom fighters. His name is Will, he should be with either Sonic or the dragon."

"You want me to fight dragon?" Dylan said confused. "I will be killed."

"No I want you put this in the boy's neck. You won't have any trouble then."

"Yes master."

The wolf ran off towards the fight dodging several volley's and tackled Will to the ground and tried to force the chip into the boy's neck. Will desperately tried to push the boy off of him but he was by far the stronger of the two.

"Sonic! Tristian! Drago! Someone! Help me they are trying to take me!"

Drago heard the boy's screams for help and immediately finished off one of the super-soldiers with a slash to the face and ran toward the fallen boy. Sonic had been rushing over but was stopped by Rei.

"Sorry Sonic, you are not going any farther."

"Uh-huh who is going to stop me? You? I don't think so!" Sonic curled into a ball and dashed into to surprised fox. The fox screamed and fell to the ground. He pulled out a small knife and stabbed Sonic in the back. Sonic immediately fell and screamed as he tried to reach the knife buried in him.

"You are too old school Sonic. We are much more advanced in fighting. I watched video of you fighting. It is always the same thing. You always telegraph your moves."

"Telegraph this." Sonic pulled out his blaster and shot the fox in the knee. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"You…you…BASTARD! I am commander of the new Mobian Army you can't do this to me!"

"I just did. I suggest you retreat before I go ahead and kill you."

The fox growled "Go ahead."

Sonic shot him in the other knee. The boy screamed again.

"Not so old school am I? One more chance to call for a retreat."

The fox knew he was in a jam. He hoped that they had gotten enough new slaves that Elias wouldn't do something horrible to him.

"Fine. I will call them off. Don't think you won. We have at least twelve new wolf warriors. You weren't able to stop us." Rei picked up a small device and pressed the small red button. Sonic looked around and noticed all of the super-soldier's looked up and began to fall back. Sonic could hear Antoine yelling something in French at them as he kept firing at them.

"_HA c'est juste courir, vous batards arrogants_!" Antoine said as he put away his Saber.

"Antoine is everyone ok?" Sonic said with concern.

"_Oui Sonic tout le monde est vivant, certains sont blessés, mais ensemble, nous sommes ok. Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi ont-ils quitté si brusquement?"_

"Antoine. Use words that I can understand. Calm down."

Antoine calmed down and spoke slower. "We are all ok. Besides the townspeople I guess. We saved around 40% of the townspeople. Better than none I suppose."

"Yes it is better than none. Wait. What about Will? Did Drago save him?"

**Several minutes ago**

Drago ran up and tackled the black wolf and tried to wrestle the chip away from him.

"No. Master says I must bring the wolf back." Dylan said monotone.

"I don't think so kid, he is with us now. You have enough of our friends you will get no more."

Rahu was able to find Will and Drago. He noticed the black wolf and grabbed him by the neck. The black wolf gagged.

"Thanks Rahu. Let's take him to Tails perhaps he could take care of this for us." Will said.

Char and Kamille were pleased with the clone of Tails

"Yo Tails you were amazing back there! I never have seen someone dodge gunfire like that before!" Char said.

"Not to mention the way you modified our weapons so that they had more velocity and were able to puncture the soldier's body armor." Kamille said.

"We were wrong about you and I think I speak for both of us when I say welcome to the family." Char said.

"Thanks guys. I knew I'd prove myself to you guys."

Tails saw Rahu in the distance carrying something…but he wasn't really sure what it was. "What is that?" Tails said as he saw Rahu bring the black wolf to him.

"Some wolf they hypnotized. Is there anything you can do for him?" Drago said.

Tails shrugged. "Not unless you have a mind control chip."

Will handed the one that had been meant for him. "Like this?"

Tails smiled. "Yep I think this will work. Let me do a few adjustments…………there. This should be interesting. This chip was set to make the person into a pet. Will, have fun you'll have two of them for awhile as this was made for you."

"Woooonnnderful" Will said rolling his eyes.

Tails inserted the chip and the boys watched as the boy's demeanor change from the mindless warrior into a mindless slave.

The boy had been writhing on the ground until the programming took over. The boy stood and his eyes were glowing red. He looked more menacing than before with his blood red eyes and dark as night fur.

The boy whimpered. "Master Will….where is master….Dylan…need….to….find…master.."

Will rolled his eyes again. "I am right here."

The black wolf ran immediately to Will and began to rub his head on Will's chest. "I am your pet. Please command me."

Will was fuming. He didn't want to see people like this. "Command? I command you to act normal. I don't want some slave I don't want to command people. I am just a kid. Can't you just act like I'm your brother or something and then you just listen to what I say?"

The black wolf's eyes glowed and he nodded. "I will do that. I will not be your pet. I will be your brother and will listen to whatever you tell me."

Will interrupted the boy. "You will also act as normal as possible. Can you act like a normal wolf?"

The wolf nodded. "I can if I am commanded."

"You are commanded to do so."

The boy put his hands over his face and emitted a low growl. The boy finally looked up again and even though his eyes were still glowing red, he seemed to have some mental faculties.

"Will?" The boy said quietly.

"Yes?"

"My brother. Thank you for freeing my mind. Although I still must obey you at least I have some will of my own." The boy hugged Will and whispered into his ear. "I promise I will always be there for you. Someone that has done what you have done deserves to actually have a family. If you allow me, I will make you part of my clan."

Will pushed away and looked the dark wolf in the eyes. "You mean I could belong…finally? Even Preston never asked me to join his. Of course I will!"

"Then it is done my brother. Welcome to my clan." Dylan hugged his brother tightly.

Sonic and the others had watched the interchange and seemed to feel better about everything going on. Antoine looked at Sonic and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey at least someone is finding some family in this war. Look at us. We have lost so much over the past year."

"Yeah but we have gained back what we've lost in these new guys. I know they aren't the same as the friends we grew up with, but if we all live through this at least we had people to fight for. I know you lost your fiancé Antoine, but we have to keep looking forward."

"Oui….you are right of course. But I don't think I'll ever find anyone else."

Sonic kicked a rock on the ground. "I bet you will. She wouldn't have wanted you to stay single."

"I know she didn't. What about you and Sally? Or Amy?"

Sonic shuddered at the thought. "I don't know. Sally is still always on my mind."

"I understand. Well…..what are we going to do now? We know Elias is just getting stronger. We certainly are not welcome in the Underground. We know that Sally and Knuckles are with Elias. Although I wonder where he has put Knuckles we haven't heard from him in some time." Antoine said. He stopped once he saw Tristan and Zane walk up.

"Commanders, we have lost none of our own, but the town lost around 35 of their young ones to Elias. We killed 44 soldiers and 3 wolves. I think we did well considering our small force." Tristan said with a salute.

"Thanks Tristan. I think we need to find ourselves a place in this town to set up our operations. Does anyone know if there are any underground shelters around here?"

"I do…" A very tired and weak voice said.

"Christopher? Can you get someone else to show us where it is? You are in no condition to go anywhere!"

"I….am a Freedom Fighter…I….will take you…." The boy said very deliberately.

The commanders decided things would be better if they just let him take them to the shelter. Chris took them under the town square fountain. Once they were underground they found that they had ample room for operations.

"Thank you Chris. You need to go to the medical station and get help now. No more arguing." Sonic commanded.

"I will now that I've done my job."

"This will suit us perfectly. Antoine bring our communicator, it is time to find whoever is left out there and bring them here. We will stage our offensives from here. I imagine they know where our hideout is now. It would do us no good to be far away now."

"I agree Sonic. I will get right on it."

"Tristan bring in all the others. We have plans to make. Tell "Tails" that I need to talk to him ahead of time."

"As you wish commander" Tristan said with a salute and ran back up to the town looking for the other warriors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bryson wasn't pleased with Rei one bit. He wished that Joey had come with him.

"Rei….I am going to have to punish you." Bryson said angerly.

"They took out…my….knee caps…not…much else….you could….do…" Rei said.

"No…but I will take away your free will. You do not deserve it." Bryson said as he placed one of the chips into Rei's neck. It wasn't long before he was as mindless as the wolves waiting for their next commands.

"Fools…next time I want my troops. We won't fail."

"Slaves line up, it is time to go home."

Many eyes glowed red and the poor townsfolk trudged behind their new master unable to do anything but obey.

**End Chapter 18**


	19. A RoundTable Discussion

**Chapter 19:**

**A Round Table Discussion**

**One week after the battle of Springwood.**

Sonic was sitting at the head of a large table. He looked like he was in deep thought. Something that many of his friends were surprised by. Antoine was sitting at his right and Tails was sitting at his left. Will, Drago, Tristan, Zane, Char, and Kamille also sat at the table while the others were standing guard. The elder wolf of Springwood was also sitting at the table. The four men had plenty to discuss and little time to do it in.

The elder cleared his throat. "So…? Why have you called this meeting? I thought that you had everything under control here. You saved many lives yesterday that could have been taken from us."

Sonic looked at the elder. "We didn't do anything. Over thirty of your young people were taken. That is too much for us to handle. We are running out of people to protect. I swore to protect all of Mobius and I am failing. We are failing. We need to start formulating long term plans."

Tails waited for a pause in action to speak. "Sonic is right. I worked for Elias and I can tell you he isn't going to stop until he has everyone under his control. He is manipulating all of us right now just so he can get more slaves. What makes things even worse is our predicament with the Underground. They are all either against us or are more concerned about a war with the Overlanders that will never come. It was all a ruse to scare them set up by Robotnik before his death."

Will raised his hand. "Can…Can I say something?"

Sonic laughed. "Of course you can. We are just having a round table discussion here. Everyone can have an opinion."

"Well….. I think...that we should try and get back a few people that you guys lost….you know…Knuckles…and the Princess. Isn't there anything we can do to try and get them back? The Underground could be taken back with their help. Although Tails is gone too…" Will looked at the clone. "No offense. But their Tails is still gone and we need him."

"There is no offense taken. I whole-heartedly agree with Will. We need Sally and Tails more than anything right now. Knuckles could wait, as it seems they aren't really using him. Although to be honest….I'm not even sure where they have him right now."

Drago spoke up. "Tails will be harder to get than Sally, as far as we know she is just a prisoner. Tails is one of Elias's right hand men now. I think we would have to go through all of his commanders to get him back. I doubt we have the man power right now."

The elder quickly interrupted. "All of my people are at your disposal we will fight to the death to save those people!"

Sonic shook his head. "We don't want to lose twenty to save one. We are going to need to do this on our own. I think we need to take a small group to Elias's stronghold and take back Sally. We will need to leave almost everyone here incase he sends out a retaliation force. I want to take Tails, Antoine, Will, Rahu and that black wolf that follows him around.

"Dylan" The black wolf said. "As long as my brother is there I will do whatever you wish."

Antoine looked at Sonic. "Sonic, do you think those we leave behind will be able to hold off anything they send?"

"I think I have pretty good leadership qualities. We should be fine. I plan on having Char and Kamille set up traps along the outside of the city. If they do come, they will be in for a surprise." Drago said.

"Good. Sonic may I tell you my plan?" Tails said.

"I was hoping you'd formulate something."

"Yeah, I think we should sneak in at night. From what I heard he is always on the top floor, while the prison is in the basement. At worst we may have to deal with a few brainwashed warriors. I have been working on the mind control chips. This one will descramble your friends and will bring anyone else under our control. This way we might have a chance to sneak in, get Sally and get out before it is too late!"

"We don't want to keep brainwashing these people Tails!" Antoine said shaking his head.

"Right now, you don't have a choice. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your morals in order to win. The history books always make the winner's look good. If we win, no one will question our methods. It isn't like we are going around and murdering innocents and experimenting on folks like the Overlander's of old did last millennia."

Antoine agreed. "Sonic he makes sense."

Will nodded his head. "I've noticed changes in Dylan already I think he is starting to regain his mind and yet he still wants to be my brother and let me part of his clan. So it isn't like the chips are permanent. Kinda…well..mabye…they are…since I'm not really his brother…nor would anyone keep listening to me…since I'm eight."

Char laughed. "Exactly Will, we don't know the long term effects of using these chips. It may cause untold amounts of damage to their minds. But we don't have a choice anymore. We have to lose some of our humanity here so that we can win this war. What if Robotnik came back today? He'd have all of those warriors and we'd be dead. End of story."

Sonic reluctantly agreed. "You are all right. We will use the chips. We will go after Sally and as much as I hate to say it….leave Tails for another day. If at all possible we will try and find out what he did with Knuckles. Does everyone agree with the plan?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Good let's get moving, I'd like to get Sally back tomorrow night."

**End Chapter 19**


	20. Prison Break

**Chapter 20**

**Prison Break**

**The following night.**

Sonic and his small band were crouched several hundred yards from Elias's stronghold. Tails had made a crude map and was showing Sonic where they could enter from.

"Sonic we need to enter through the back gate here." Tails said as he pointed at the map. "This gate will lead us into the prison area. Although we have to watch out for the barracks that are located pretty close to the prison. If they sound an alarm we are through."

Tails continues. "Will I am giving you this device that will shoot the mind control chips into the victim and immediately bring them into our power. I think you are the fastest and should be able to do it."

Will took the device and looked at it. "This is a lot of responsibility are you sure I am the one you want for this job?"

Antoine shook his head. "Oui you have proven yourself to us, plus if something goes wrong I'm sure the two large protectors you have are willing to make sure nothing goes wrong."

The dragon-boy and black wolf's eyes glowed red as the nodded.

"Well as long as you all think I am capable…alright." Will said with a smile.

Once Sonic and the others had a good idea of the prison layout they made their way to the outside wall of Elias's stronghold.

"Sonic, the coast is clear you go on in and scope out the hallway." Tails said in a whisper.

"Gotcha Tails. I'll give you the sign when I know things are ok." Sonic said as he quietly entered the prison. He noticed several super-soldiers patrolling the room, but they didn't notice him. Sonic walked back outside and waved for the black wolf.  
Dylan I need you and Rahu to take care of some guards."

Dylan nodded.

"Rrrrrahu kill…so…Will…be….safe.." Rahu said looking at Will.

"Sure. Let's go." Sonic took in the two warriors and showed them where the soldiers were standing. Sonic pointed at them and the two boys ripped them to shreds so fast that even if someone was in the vicinity they would have never heard anything. Dylan took the weapons off of the dead bodies and brought them to Antoine and Will.

"These will help. Use." Dylan said as he gave them the guns.

"Thanks, hopefully we won't need them today."

Sonic kept walking towards the main section of the prison when he noticed two boys talking in the hallway.

"Joey, my brother how are you?" Bryson said.

"Good, how did your battle go last week?" Joey said

"Alright, the master gave me a fool to assist me. He is of no use to me anymore. I have to talk to Elias about letting you be my second in command. I trust your decisions and feel you would not make mistakes that he did."

"Thank you brother. Elias has given me more responsibility though. After I helped his brother and pet gain strength last week he put me in charge of watching over the princess. Perhaps soon he will let me fight with you!"

"You helped the master's brother? That is great. I thought you looked a lot stronger since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah! I worked out like all day everyday for the entire week with them. I hurt all over, but we got the results they wanted. I guess you can see for yourself how much stronger I am." Joey let Bryson feel his stronger muscles and smiled. "See? I'm so much stronger."

Bryson smiled. "Yes you are, I think you have a better body than I do now. I need to catch up. Well I must go my brother, Elias needs me to continue helping him brainwash the wolves. It is taking a long time and I needed a break."

"Goodbye brother. Come see me tonight before you go to bed I want to hear more about your adventure." Joey gave Bryson a big hug and watched as his brother went up the elevator and out of sight.

Sonic motioned for Will. Will ran up his two protectors not far behind. "Will, one of the main commander's is out there. Now is your chance. Have Rahu and Dylan take him down then you put the chip in him. Go. Now."

"Ok….Dylan…Rahu knock out that human before he can call for anyone."

The two boys nodded and ran silently toward Joey. Dylan grabbed him from behind and kept him from moving, while Rahu punched him repeatedly until he fell unconscious to the floor in a bloody heap.

"That worked well." Antoine said.

Will bent down and turned the boy over. He was amazed at how young everyone was in this war. He took Tails's device and placed it on Joey's neck. He heard the sound of the chip entering the boy and stood back up. The boy's eyes opened wide as if surprised and he stood. His eyes glowed red as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Who am I?" The boy said looking around in a confused way. You could tell he was scared by the tone of his voice. "Someone…please…help me…"

Sonic looked at Will. "This is all up to you Will."

"I-I will help you." Will said to the scared boy.

The boy grabbed Will's shoulders. "Who…am I?"

"You are Joey. Don't you remember?"

Joey thought hard for a moment. "Yes…I remember…are you Will? I am looking for my brother…his name is Will. I am bound to him forever…can you tell me where he is?"

"I am Will. I am the one you are bound to"

"You are Will…you are my brother…." Everything was coming back to Joey. He was Will's blood brother. The two were inseparable and had been friends for years. Joey had been kidnapped by Elias and forced to do his bidding. Will had come with his friends and found him. He would be forever in his debt. He could not disobey his brother.

"Joey, can you tell Sonic where the princess is?" Will said.

Joey nodded his head. "Yes my brother…I was forced to guard her. I will take you to her."

Sonic looked at Tails. "You certainly pulled out all the bells and whistles on that chip. He thinks he has been with us for years and was brainwashed into helping them. Do you think he will ever be able to break the new programming?"

"It is possible that he will break it, but as long as he feels a bond with us it shouldn't be as easy. Elias is starting to understand that the more he bonds with his slaves to more they will stay with him, but he isn't doing enough. We can take advantage."

Preston smelled the traitor. He knew that smell anywhere. That scent made him furious made him want to kill. He had to find that boy and kill him. "Grrrrrr Preston….kill…."

The brainwashed human had taken Will and the others to the main prison area. He had managed to avoid all of the sentries and also found several other prisoners. Some of the Underground's best scientists were locked up. Sonic had Antoine pick the lock and let them go. Antoine took them back to the entrance. While this was going on, Will's new brother began to talk.

"Brother did you miss me while I was gone? I missed you."

Before Will could say anything, however a familiar voice screamed.

"Trrrraaaiiitor!!" Preston yelled as he leaped at his former friend.

"Preston!" Will gasped as he was thrown to the ground. "Preston don't do this we are brothers! We love each other! Remember me!" Will noticed the mind control device had gotten loose and was laying on the floor near Tails.

"I remember you…you traitor!" The wolf growled. "You refused to join Elias. You refused to be part of our clan. You must be killed for that."

Tails picked up the device and tried to sneak up behind the wolf. Will noticed this and spoke. "Tails! No! Let me talk him out of this. Please I don't want him to be a slave anymore."

Preston began to choke Will and had a large evil grin on his face. "Soon you will be dead and my master will be pleased.

"No….Preston….look…at…my…clan necklace….remember who I am…remember who you are."

Preston didn't have any interest in what the young boy had to say. He punched Will in the face and knocked him out cold. "Now. I can kill you in peace."

Tails had backed off, but realized his error. Sonic not wanting to waste time ran towards Tails, took the device and stabbed it into Preston's neck. "Sorry guys, I wasn't sure you'd be fast enough."

Preston stood up and looked at the bloodied and knocked-out wolf. "Master? What did I do to you?"

Sonic laughed. "You knocked him out for being a traitor. Remember?"

"No…..why would I do that?"

"That's what I was wondering." Sonic said. _"Man these chips work fast. No wonder we weren't winning this war. Although I'm glad we stuck the kid with them. Just like last time with Tails…..Tails…if only we could save you too….God…I really miss you." _Sonic snapped back to reality. "Preston, pick up Will and follow us, we have a Princess to save."

Antoine came running back. "I got the scientists out. They are going to meet us back in Springwood. I believe we can take more than one small victory today."

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Joey, continue leading us to the Princess."

"Yes commander." Joey said as he led them to the hall that encased Sally. Once they arrived there were only two guards to take care of. Sonic pointed at Rahu and then pointed at the guards. Even in his current state, Rahu knew what to do and quickly smashed the guards into a bloody pulp. Rahu brought back the weapons to the team and went back into standby until more commands were given.

"Gods, that boy can sure get the job done." Sonic said.

Joey put in the door code and Sonic watched as the Princess came into view. Tears of joy fell from his eyes. He had done it. No. His team had done it.

"Sonic!" Sally said as she rushed out of the cell into Sonic's awaiting arms. "You came for me…I-I didn't think you would…I mean I was so horrible to you and your friends…"

Sonic hugged Sally tight. "It doesn't matter. We got you back and that's what we came here for. As much as we thought we could do this on our own, we were wrong. Dead wrong….unfortunately there is an emphasis on dead. We are not doing well. You were right. We need to stoop to their level to beat them."

Sally looked at the warriors and realized that Sonic had brought several mind controlled slaves and a he had the clone of Tails. She could tell immediately. "You have quite the interesting band of warriors."

"We try." Sonic said. "Preston. Wake up Will, he needs to see this."

Preston smacked his master across the face several times till Will awoke wide-eyed and gasped.

"What? What happened?"

"Commander Sonic rescued Sally and told me to awaken you master."

Will remembered what happened and did a facepalm. "Great. My one true brother is now a slave to me…just great."

Sally overhead this and walked over to the small wolf. "Will, do not be concerned. We will find a way to bring him back. I promise."

Will puffed out his chest and tried to look strong. "Thank you Princess…I am glad to be of service to you."

Dylan stepped forward. "My masters we should flee, we have done what we came for. Let's escape before we are found out."

"Good idea, let's juice." Sonic said as he began to lead the team out of the prison. Joey was close behind incase they needed to access a computer for a locked door. However Sally felt like it was too easy.

"Guys are you sure you didn't come across more resistance than this?"

"That was it Sally" Sonic said.

They were finally at the exit when Sonic noticed a lone figure. It was Tails. The real Tails. Right in front of him.

"Hello…..Sonic." Tails said. Sonic was saddened by Tails's shaggy looks and glowing eyes. "Did you really think we would let you get away with this?"

Sonic didn't move. "Get Sally and yourselves out of here. You really don't need me, but you have everything else you need. Go. NOW!!" Sonic said as he closed his eyes and tackled his beloved brother and began pummeling him. However, Sonic forgot how much stronger Tails was then when he was a kit. Sonic was thrown off and knocked into a wall. He was dazed and couldn't see straight. He noticed Tails had something in his hand and injected it into Sonic's arm. It burned as it went through his body.

"W-what did you do?" Sonic said weakly.

"Why….I am making you into one of us."

Sonic grew angry and spindashed into Tails, knocking him out. "S-sorry little brother. Not…not…today." Sonic stumbled out the door and began to head back to Springwood.

**Several hours later**

Tails did you inject Sonic with the serum?" Elias asked.

"Yes master. Soon he will forget who he is and be nothing but a mindless slave."

"Excellent. I am rather upset that they took some of our strongest warriors. I have been busy creating a new brother for Bryson. He seems to be very upset."

"I am more than upset. I am infuriated. He was my brother. We left the Underground together and I created him! It isn't fair that he now thinks I am the enemy when they are! I will have my revenge on them!"

"Now, now Bryson, give it time. Soon they will fail. They don't have enough man power to keep fighting us. And last time I checked they refused to fight like we do."

"As long as they keep their morals we have the upper hand! Don't you see we will win!" Elias said laughing.

**Springwood. The Next day.**

Sonic was tired.

Sonic couldn't see very well anymore and was very dizzy. He had trouble remembering where Springwood was. As a matter of fact he had trouble remembering anything. All he knew was he had to get home. Once he found Springwood he couldn't remember who he was anymore. He just knew he was sick and needed to get home. He saw a wolf cutting wood and stopped to ask him where he was supposed to go.

"E-excuse me….wolf…can you tell me where Tails is…I…I need to find….him."

"Are you okay Sonic?" The wolf said.

"Is…Is that my name? No…I am not ok. I need to find Tails."

"Come on commander I will take you to them"

**Inside Freedom Fighter HQ**

Sally had the entire force at Sonic's round table and was about to discuss a plan of action to assist in taking the Underground lab equipment when Benjamin brought Sonic in.

"Sorry to bother you good people, but I've got someone here looking for you."

"Sonic!" Everyone gasped.

Sonic tried to say something but fell to the ground. Sally rushed over along with Will and Antoine. Tails stood back realizing what had happened.

"This….could be bad." Tails said looking toward the injured hedgehog. "This could be really…..really..bad."

**End Chapter 20**


	21. Who can we rely on if not ourselves?

**Chapter 21**

**Who can we rely on if we can't rely on ourselves?**

"You know something about this don't you?" Sally said as she cradled the hedgehog in her arms. "What is happening to him? What did the real Tails do to him?"

"Look at his arm. They injected him with something. Sally, you should know exactly what it is. Your scientist's created it." Tails said, his arms crossed.

"You mean they took that memory wiping drug from the Underground. We never even tested it. No one even knows what it will do." Sally said frantically. "Sonic…Sonic! Who are we? Who are you?"

"Uhhhh…..Sal…Sally?....Tails…? Tails…I need…to talk…to…you…"

Tails knelt down by his severely hurt friend. "What is it Sonic?"

"Cure….for…this…..lab….Elias….I…know…"

"Are you sure he made a cure? Why would he ever do that? He wants everyone under his control." Tails said shaking his head. "Unless…."

"Unless….he…is…afraid….of…it…being…used…."

"On him." Everyone clustered around Sonic said in unison.

Sonic looked up at Sally again. His eyes looked cloudy, like something was missing. "Who…are you…what happened to me?" Sonic said weakly. The drug was taking effect again.

"Sally, we need to take him to the infirmary and keep him sedated. We don't have time to deal with him like this." Tails pointed to some of the soldiers. "You. Get him downstairs and get him in a bed. Can't you see your commander is in pain?"

"Yes sir, we will do as you wish." Several soldiers took the confused boy and took him gently from Sally's grasp.

"Don't worry Sonic. We will find a way to help you." Sally said as she let go of the only person she ever cared for.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Who is this person?"

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." Tails said.

"Hey….why are we still standing around…we know what we have to do right? Right?" Will said with a hint of childlike innocence.

Everyone in the room looked at him in silence.

"We can't just put him aside and act like nothing is wrong! Something IS wrong! Damn it I may be the youngest one here, but I am not dumb. We need to act fast before we lose our greatest asset. That man loves everyone here and if we are too cowardly to save him, then we should give up right now." Will said as he finally let the emotion take him.

Everyone still stood frozen unable to speak. The young boy's words hit home. They just didn't feel like they could do anything without Sonic.

Finally Tai said something. "Kid…what do you want us to do? A trip to the main part of the stronghold is certain death, or worse yet, certain brainwashing. How can we help the cause if we are taken on what is certainly a suicide mission."

Will stared wide-eyed at Tai. At everyone. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you would all give up so fast. I-I am going to my room. Preston….come with me."

"Yes master Will."

Sally looked at everyone that remained. "Meet me in the conference room in an hour. Get some food and a little rest."

"Yes Princess." The warriors said in unison.

**Will's room**

Will was sitting in a chair staring at Preston. _"There has got to be a way to bring back his memories. I just know there does."_

Preston looked at Will strange. "Is something wrong master?"

Will stood and moved the chair. "Yes something is wrong. It is you. You are wrong."

Preston looked surprised. "Me? Master? What have I done?"

"You are not a slave. You are a hunter. A warrior. Remember all of the times we used to hunt. All of the times that you took me out. Taught me how to hunt. Taught me how to track. Taught me how to fight. No one else did that for me. Only you did. Not even my father cared enough to teach me the things I needed to survive. Don't you remember doing these things?"

Preston looked at Will like he was on something. "No. I never did those things. I've always been a servant ready to do what ever I was told. That is my purpose."

Will smacked Preston across the face. "That is where you are wrong. Your purpose is to be a normal person with FREE WILL. I shouldn't have to tell you to eat, or work out, or sit down in a chair. You DID do those things. Here look at this picture. I have kept it with me for the past two years reminding me of how happy I was to be a part of your clan." Will took a small picture out of his jean pocket and showed it to Preston. Sure enough it was Will, and Preston sitting together in the forest. The two looked very happy.

"Master….that is me….with you." Preston blinked several times and looked at Will. "Will….oh god…Will, what did they do to me? I can think again, I am no longer a servant. You saved me. Brother….you saved me! I pledge myself to the freedom fighters. I will help you in whatever you do." Preston hugged Will for real for the first time in months.

"Preston. I did it!" Will said with tears flowing from his eyes. He pushed Preston back and looked him in the eye. "Preston we need to go back to Elias's lair. Can you do that with me?"

"Sure I still remember the entire layout. The two of us should be fine by ourselves."

"Well then let's go. I don't want them to know we are going."

"What are our objectives?"

"Find Tails and bring him home."

"Is that it?"

"No I want all the information on mind control and the cure to Sonic's condition. We are going to have to really go into the Belly of the beast this time."

"Won't they get mad at us?" Preston said. "I'm new here and I don't want them to hate me for disobeying something they don't want."

"Free will let's us make our own decisions here. I think we have almost 100% chance of success with this."

"With what masterrrrr?" Rahu said as he entered the room. "Can Rrrrrahu go?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I want to try to free your mind. You were so much cooler when you were not like this."

Will thought he saw a glimmer in the dragon boy's eyes. "You want to be free I'm sure."

"I want whateverrrrr you want me to have." Rahu growled.

"Preston….Rahu….let's go. If we leave now, we will get there in the early morning. No one will be awake at that time, except for a small number of soldiers."

Preston looked at Will. "What are we going to do about the soldiers?"

Will smiled. "Why, I think Rahu will deal with that problem won't you?"

Rahu cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Yes…I will."

**End Chapter 21**


	22. The Fight of the Young and desperate

**Chapter 22:**

**The fight of the young and desperate**

Sally felt horrible. She had really hurt the young wolf with her lack of confidence in the ability to cure Sonic's condition. She really cared for Will and wanted to apologize to the boy.

"Will? Will Can I come in?" Sally said as she knocked on the door. After several silent moments, Sally slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Will? Oh Gods…he is gone." Sally immediately ran to tell Tails hoping he knew what was going on.

"I have no idea Sally, unless they went back to find the cure for Sonic." Tails said as he stared at the brother that he so badly wished was really his. "I can't blame them we all sounded like such cowards." Tails looked at Joey and spoke to him.

"What are their chances of success?"

"Master…I think they can do it. No one would expect it so soon and at the hour they will arrive."

Sally looked at Sonic and sighed. "I hope you are right."

**Later that night**

It was far too late for anyone to be up. Will and his small band were exhausted after making the long trek to Elias's stronghold. "Well we are here Preston, what do we do now?"

Preston looked around the bushes for something. "When I was under his power I remember there being a switch here that allowed me access to the main part of Elias's stronghold. Let me warn you now. If you see a human here don't let him look you in the eye. You will be hypnotized and our mission will fail."

"I'll remember that. So….what do we do now that we are in?" Will said seriously.

"Well, we are going to enter near the science wing so we can attempt to find a cure for Sonic's condition. Then, we are going to Tails's workshop that is close-by. I guess you remembered that mind control device?"

Will looked down at his bag. "Yep. I've got it."

"Good. Let's go."

Preston and Will slowly walked down the darkened corridor with Rahu following close behind. It didn't take the three warriors long to reach the corridor that led to the science wing. Will noticed a lone guard killed the solider in a matter of seconds. Rahu came back with the dead warrior's weapons and stood waiting for his next orders. Once Will realized no one else was around, the three entered the science wing.

"Woah…Will look at this guy!" Preston said as he pointed to a creation tube that had something in it.

"Looks like a human. I don't think we should mess with it." Will said. We should concentrate here." Will noticed a large computer module and began to search its files for a cure for the mind control serum. While he was doing this Preston leaned against what he thought was a counter and activated the creation tube.

"_Subject 003-12-3 will be released."_

"Preston? What did you just do?" Will said in a scarred voice.

"Um…I think I just released the human by accident."

Sure enough the human was released. The boy was tanned and his muscles were defined and strong. Although he did not look very old. He couldn't have been made to look 15 years old. The boy had dark brown hair and green eyes that looked like they could mesmerize someone to their very soul. The boy stood waiting for commands. It was clear to Will that the boy was a clean slate. He decided to check the computer and find out just what this boy was.

After several minutes of searching Will found the boy's file. This boy was made to basically bring everyone in the Underground and other towns over to Elias. The boy has strong mind control abilities and is as strong and as fast as any dragon clan warrior. He had only one drawback and that was in intelligence. They had obviously made the boy only for fighting. Will shrugged. "Oh well at least he is ours."

Will turned back to the computer and began to hurriedly search for the cure they needed for Sonic. It took quite a long time, but Will found something that was a possible cure. It didn't come out and say it exactly, but Will guessed that a medicine compound made for Elias only would probably be what they were looking for. He pressed several additional buttons and the compound was replicated in the small container at the side of the computer. Will snatched the compound and smiled. "Who says that kids can't get the job done?"

Will turned around and noticed that there were several very dead soldiers laying by the door. Rahu stood nearby his eyes glowing red.

"Rahu did you kill them before they could call for backup?" Preston said.

"Rrrrres. Killed before knew what hit them." Rahu growled. "Rrrahu hearrrrs guarrrrd. May Rrrahu hunt?"

"Go ahead and take him out. Less to deal with later." Will said. He looked down at the compound and placed it into his satchel. "Wait…we never found out where knuckles was….or where to find Tails."

The tanned boy turned his head. "Who…are…those…people?"

"Those people used to be our friends, but the people that made you turned them against us in order to kill us."

The boy cocked his head. His green eyes flashed as he understood what Will told him. "That…that is wrong. People are….supposed…to make their own decisions."

Preston looked at the boy. "We agree and that is why we are giving you a choice. You can join us, or you can join them and become a mindless slave. I assure you it is not fun being their slave. It is quite demeaning." Preston looked down and sighed.

"I will join your cause. Let us get back your friends." The boy said as he began to search for some clothes.

Will took off his jeans and threw him to the boy. "Here. I only wear them because I look good in them. You humans with those hairless bodies. I just don't understand how you all survived."

The boy took the jeans and put them on. They didn't fit that well as he was bigger than Will, but they would do. The boy flexed his muscles a bit and stretched his leg muscles as they were snug in the jeans.

"Are you ready?" Will said.

The boy beat on his bare chest. "I am. Thank you for the clothes."

"No problem."

The four boys trudged silently toward the barracks and managed to avoid detection. Once they reached the commander hallway the noticed a large Dingo Warrior guarding the door. Will looked at the human.

"Now here is your chance. Bring that warrior over to us."

The boy walked up to the warrior and put his hand on the warriors face. "You look lonely. You look like you need a new family. Do you want to have a new family?

"Bryce want new family"

"Then become one with me, look into my eyes. Love me as your creator."

Bryce looked into the boy's eyes and fell into his power. The warrior immediately turned into his servant.

Will walked up to Bryce, unaware of who he was and began to try and free his mind. "I want you to remember who you are. We don't want you to be a slave. Remember your past. Then choose if you want to be with us."

Bryce's eyes began to change back to their normal color. The boy shook his head and looked around. "W-where am I? Where is Tails? Who in the world are you?"

"Tails? You know Tails?" Will said startled.

"I am his protector." Bryce said puffing his chest out.

"Some protecting job you have been doing. He is here somewhere nearby. We are trying to find him!"

It was at that moment a two-tailed fox came out of a nearby room and noticed the tanned boy standing near Bryce. He pulled out a device and shot him. The boy's eyes glowed red and he turned to the fox.

"What did you…do…to…me?" The boy said with a whimper.

"You were made to obey us, not have free will. You are now being programmed into the mindless warrior Elias wanted."

"No…please…I made…a…choice…" The boy was unable to protest anymore as the programming took over his brain. He stood at attention awaiting commands.

"Tails! You can't keep doing this! You are not a bad person! Sonic is ill from what you did to him earlier. Do you not care about the boy that took you in when you had no one else? Sonic is in bad shape Tails and it is your fault. Can you live with that?"

Tails flinched. "M-my brother…is…No…I am Elias's slave…." Tails began to shake. "No…Sonic…my….brother….I…I…." Tails fell to the ground clutching his head. "Get out of my head! I am not a slave…I am NOT…." Tails looked up at Bryce. "Bryce…help me…get..me…home.."

"Right away brother!" Bryce said as he picked up his brother. "Can you guys get us out of here?"

Preston nodded. "Yes follow me and I will get you out of here. Will? Are you going to look and see if the computer can tell us where Knuckles is located?"

Will nodded to Preston. "Oh yeah! They were supposed to do that last time they were here but Sonic got hurt.

Will also realized that the boy they had saved still was standing with dull lifeless eyes. He knew he had to do something for him as well.

"Boy." Will said pointing to the enslaved warrior. "Follow me, perhaps I can help you."

"As you command." The boy said dully.

Preston put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Brother. Be safe. I am going to take Bryce and Tails back to find Springwood. Hopefully the cure will help Sonic!"

"Alright Preston I am going to attempt to find Knuckles and find a way to repair Rahu and that boy's mind."

Tails looked over at Will and spoke softly. "Be…careful….we…need you…"

"I will. If I feel that I am in any sort of danger I will escape. I am not too concerned. Rahu will take care of me. Won't you?"

"Rahu protect Will." The dragon boy said sternly as he crossed his arms.

Preston gave his brother a solemn look and waved good-bye. Will was now in charge again and he was a little scared.

Will motioned to the two warriors. "Come on guys let's get in back in here. I want to check the computers for some information. I want you both to guard the doors."

The two warriors silently nodded.

Will spent the next fifteen minutes looking for some answer to Rahu's condition. Surprisingly there was a way to give both warriors back their mental faculties. Although it wasn't 100% on humans. Will guessed they hadn't really had anyone to test it on.

"Rahu step into that tube. It will be a tight fit, but I imagine it will be worth it."

"Rrrahu obey."

Rahu squeezed into the tube and waited for Will to give him more instructions. "Rahu this may sting a little…"

Will pressed a button combination on the computer and watched as an electric current ran through the dragon boy. The boy did not scream but Will noticed every muscle in the boy's body tensed. After several minutes the current stopped and Rahu passed out and collapsed into a heap on the ground. Will hoped that no one heard the 'thump'. Will sent the human out to check the hall.

"No soldiers are near our current location master. Should I go search them out?"

Will's eyes widened. "HEEEELLLL NO! We don't have the strength to fight them now! Just stand guard. I am going to search for Knuckles and wait on Rahu to awaken.

"As you command."

Will spent five minutes searching the data logs of troop movements until he found the location of Knuckles. "Oh damn. They put him with a super-soldier battalion near the Black Forest. He must have taken over the Freedom Fighter base at that location. That isn't good." Will made a copy of the data logs and placed them in his pack. He turned around and noticed Rahu beginning to move around.

"Rrrggh. What….happened to me?" Rahu said groggily. "Will…that is yourrrr name rrrright? You gave me back my life. I am in yourrr debt forrreverrrr."

"That isn't true. You have helped me constantly."

"I now have my life back. I owe you. I will serrrrve you until my dyting brrrreath."

"Alright, but can we try to help the human now? It is getting close to morning. We are living dangerously staying here."

"As you wish Will. Warrrrriorrr, step into the tube." Rahu said and pointed.

The boy nodded and stepped into the tube. Will put in the same button combination and watched as the boy was encased by the same electric current. The boy held in screams but both Rahu and Will knew he was in an intense amount of pain. Once the current stopped the boy fell to the ground and twitched. Will checked the computer and it told him that he had succeeded in giving back the boy's memories and free will. However it couldn't change the fact that his mind had been changed to obey a master. He wouldn't be exactly normal, but better than before.

It didn't take the boy long to re-awaken. "Rahu, glad to see you are better. Will…my master…thank you for giving me back my will. My body is yours to command. But….why didn't you guys name me. Am I worth nothing to you guys?"

Will felt horrible. They had released him mainly to be cannon fodder. No one figured he'd make it this far. "Well…how about Hunter? You look like a Hunter."

Hunter smiled. "I like it my master."

"Well then Hunter. We are done here. The objective is to get all of the information I just stole back to Springwood. You are to scout ahead and make sure no one gets in our way. It is almost dawn so they should be awakening."

Hunter began to carefully walked toward the one exit that lead to their salvation. Unfortunately he ran into a wolf before he made it to the end of the corridor. He held Rahu and Will a few meters back.

"You…don't smell….like one of us. You must die." The wolf said as he prepared to run at Hunter. Will was ready however, as he shot the wolf from the large distance with the mind device and dropped him like a rock.

Hunter looked back. "You just used me as bait didn't you master."

"Yep"

"Next time warn me."

Rahu picked up the senseless wolf and they continued their journey to the exit. The boys made it to the exit and immediately picked up the pace in hopes of getting away before a large group was sent after them.

**Back in Springwood**

Sally was pacing back and forth. She didn't know what to do. Sonic was unable to recognize anyone by this point and she had last several of her best fighters. If they didn't come back soon, she wouldn't be able to do anything. The other warriors were off bringing in supplies that the scientists needed in order to begin studies on how to cure Sonic. Tails and Joey were the only ones left with her. The boy stopped Sally's pacing.

"Princess…you know they went to find a cure for Sonic. If they don't come back, then Elias has them. He is a smart man he will know they are there by now. The master's should be gone and on their way back by now however. I can almost sense them now."

Sure enough Preston, Bryce and Tails came stumbling back in almost immediately after he finished his sentence.

Sally screamed. "Tails? Tails what are you doing here? How did they get you?"

"Long story….take…cure for Sonic….save him….I…need…rest…"

Preston took the cure and ran for Sonic's room. He took the vial and pressed it to Sonic's lips. Sonic gagged, but drank the fluid and after several minutes opened his eyes to see Preston standing there.

"Preston….what…what happened to me? Why do I feel like shit?" Sonic said smiling and flinching.

"Well….long story. Will decided we were going to save you…so..we went back to Elias's stronghold and got you a cure. We saved Tails as well. They are taking him to the infirmary. Things are moving much smoother now."

Sonic sighed. "Can I see Will? Where is he?"

"Still there. He was going to try and free Rahu's mind and find out where Knuckles is."

"I see. When he gets back….bring him to me."

"I will."

"Thanks"

**Stronghold**

Elias was pissed beyond all belief. Somehow he had allowed his beloved Tails and even his newest human creation to be taken. What made matters worse was that his computer system had been breached. He decided he would be making new genetic warriors and begin planning a large scale attack.

Elias looked at Bryson as he was one of the few left with him. Thank god they hadn't taken his beloved Zac. He would have gone insane if he was gone. Bryson was making a new human for his own companionship, while Zac was making a new genetic warrior based off of a dead warrior from the previous year named Fang. If they were lucky his memories would still be intact.

"_Subject 879098 is completed. Containment tube opened"_

Bryson had created a new human. The human was 13 in age and had medium length blondish brown hair that was slightly curly. He had a slight build that was average for his age. The boy had pecs and his abs were forming, but not complete. It was clear Bryson had made him to need work so the boy would latch on to him and be harder to turn. The new boy was given low intelligence and was given two major objectives that must be obeyed and will never be broken, even if he is brainwashed. The objectives were that he must stay with Bryson no matter what and that he was he little brother and would look up to him for everything. The boy was standing with his light blue eyes staring into the wall….waiting for Bryson to awaken him.

"Austin….Austin wake up."

Elias watched as Bryson brought out his new brother and decided that it was time for serious action.

"I know that the main reason we are losing is that dragon-boy. I think it is time to take away that advantage. Bryson train that new human because we are taking a trip to the dragon people's homeland as soon as you are ready."

The new boy puffed out his chest. "Lord Elias I am ready now! Really!"

"No not yet, we have to train you. It won't be long."

**Springwood**

Will finally reached Springwood and with a sigh of relief walked into the town. Preston ran out and hugged him and smacked him on the back.

"Will we did it! We did what none of the older guys would dare do! We are heroes!"

Will smiled. "No. But maybe now we will be treated like everyone else."

All the warriors entered the new headquarters ready to brief Sally on everything that happened.

**End Chapter 22**


	23. Red Tape

**Chapter 23**

**Red Tape**

Will and Preston were joined in the conference room by Rahu, Hunter, Joey, Tails, the faker and Sally.

"Alright, explain to me why you decided to go to Elias's lair without telling any of us? Sally said as she leaned back into her chair. The real Tails quickly turned his head and glared at her.

"Sally…this is not the time to question these two's methods. In case you haven't realized, we are in the best shape we've been since the war began. I'm back, Sonic is going to be okay and we have gotten back several of our strongest fighters." Tails pointed to the three guards stationed around the door. "Those two were part of or helped bring us Dylan, Bryce and Rahu. How could we be having this trial for insubordination?"

"What?" Preston said with a growl that took Sally aback.

"You mean you are MAD at us for saving Sonic?" Will said as large tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to agree with the two boys here Sally." The fake Tails said as he winked at the two upset wolves. "They did the heroes work we were to afraid to attempt."

"Regardless they went out with permission and without proper training."

The real Tails spoke up again. "There is no regardless. They did what Drago, Kamille, Char, Tristan and the rest of you should have done. In my opinion we should advance their rank to that of specialist. That way they can work with us on all missions."

Will and Preston beamed. Joey then stepped forward.

"I don't know much about those two, but they were part of the force that brought me here. I agree, they should get the advancement."

"You only agree because your mind is programmed to obey Will." Sally snapped. 

"Speaking of programmed…You do realize he freed my mind don't you?" Preston said. "Do you all not remember that I was a slave like Dylan over there just yesterday? Not to mention Will freed several others as well. I think had he had time, he would have taken that new wolf Rahu brought in and put him in that mind control machine and descrambled him as well."

Will interjected. "I also have information on the Echidna's location. You know. The Echidna that Sonic used to be best friends with?"

Sally by this point had realized her error. "I get your point. However, I will need some time to decide on your new ranks. Perhaps I will advance you."

Both boys smiled.

"Or"

Both boys frowned.

"I will demote you and you can be part of the garrison force here. However until then you have free roam of the compound. I believe Sonic wanted to see you Will. I advise you do that."

Tails looked at Will. "I haven't been allowed to see him yet. I will go with you."

Joey walked up to Will. "I would like to talk to your brother my master. May I?"

"Go right ahead Joey." Will turned and looked at Preston. Meet me at our room later ok? You too Joey…and I guess Hunter as well. We have things to talk about."

The three boys nodded and went off on their way. Will however turned to Tails and smiled. "You ready to see Sonic?"

"Yeah..give me a minute though….ok?"

"Sure"

Tails looked at the fake Tails and sighed. "Look…I am not exactly comfortable with you here. I am glad we have you and I'm glad you are not under anyone's power anymore…but…you are me and it is really weird having two Tails here. I'll get used to I guess. Just don't think I hate you…because I don't. Not for anything you did. I don't believe you knew what you were doing."

The fake Tails looked down. "You are wrong. I knew what I was doing. I was so blinded by rage from having no family that I let them use me. I could have stopped them, but instead I worked with them…until they realized my plans and tried to get rid of me. Then I finally realized that I should be fighting on your side. I don't expect redemption, but I do want you to know I am here if you ever need me."

The real Tails looked away. "Thanks…Tails…"

"I've got a better idea. Call me Miles."

"You hate that name."

"I'm a copy. I'll live." Miles said with a wink. "Now go see Sonic. I'm sure he has missed you."

**Will's room**

"Joey what do you want? Why did you bring me here to talk?"

"I just want to know how it feels to be free." Joey said.

"What do you mean? We freed you from Elias didn't we? Preston flexed his biceps in nervousness.

"I am free from more brainwashing and tyranny, but I am still not free. How does it feel to have no master?"

"I don't know. I mean…I enjoy making my own decisions, like any normal person but…you aren't just any normal person. You were created by Elias to do two things weren't you?"

"Yes…I was made to be a warrior and to obey commands. Nothing more." Joey said sadly.

"But you grew more than anyone could have imagined. You choose to work on your body, you made the decision to talk to me. You notice that Will gave you more free will than you realize."

"But…I want to be completely free. Like you." Joey said as he put his head on Preston's chest and sobbed.

"Alright…cut the pansy crap kiddo. I assume that one day we will find a way to program your mind to function like a normal human, but for now you are Will's slave whether you or he likes it or not."

Joey hugged Preston. "Thank you Preston. I don't really feel better, but…thanks for trying."

"No problem, we can talk tonight. Right now I am going to work out."

"I'll come too. I need to get out this stress and the best way is to stay busy."

**Hospital Wing**

Will and Tails stood outside Sonic's room for several minutes until one of the doctors allowed them entry.

"He's doing much better, so don't worry about a time limit or anything." The doctor said.

"How could he already doing better? It hasn't been more than a few hours since they gave him the cure."

Tails laughed. "You've not been around very long. That is how things go with him. Part of being the hero I guess. No one can really explain it."

"It's because I'm such a badass." Sonic interjected.

"Yeah right. Look at you back in the hospital again. That is sooooo badass." Tails said.

Will didn't say anything; as a matter of fact he couldn't believe Tails would joke about the legendry hero like that.

Sonic looked over at Will and gave him a funny look. "Kid, is something wrong? You look sick."

"huh?...um..no…just…I….mean…you..you are Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog…."

"Yeah? What's your point? Do ya think I'm too good to talk to the normal folks?"

"N-no…."

"Good. I want both of you to sit down and explain exactly what has been going on around here. Will, I want every detail of what you have done since I went down. I need to know how you have been able to free a few of the warriors and how exactly a hunter was able to use the computer equipment."

"That computer part was mostly me pressing buttons till things worked."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well REGARDLESS I want to know everything."

Will sat down and explained how he talked Preston back to his senses, much like they did with Tails. He talked about how he found the descrambler program for the other warriors and how he found the cure for Sonic. Then he talked about his experiences since he got back which made Sonic shift unhappily in his bed.

"That's Sal for you. If you don't do it the way she likes it, then it's always insubordination or some shit like that. Don't listen to all the B.S. or you'll get tired of us real fast."

"I don't think I'd ever want to leave here. I like it too much. All of you guys have been great to me, besides that one incident."

"Well, I guess I can safely say that I am going to raise your rank to Lieutenant. Sally is overruled. Basically that let's you go on missions and let's you order the warriors and wolves in battle. Obviously, Preston will be ranked higher as well…but I think Sergeant is high enough. He will report directly to you. Congratulations. Now, I want to talk to my brother in private. Thank you for saving me. I won't forget it. I promise."

Will nodded his head. "No. Thank you, Sonic. It is an honor to serve you."

Will walked back to his room with a renewed spring in his step.

**Dragon cliffs**

Elias, Bryson, Austin and a handful of super-soldiers had scaled the Dragon cliffs in record time; however they were not met with open arms.

"You non winged-one's state your business." One young Draconian said.

"I am Elias, and I am your master."

The Draconian looked at the other guard and laughed. "Oh really? Perhaps I should just kill you now groundling."

"Austin, Bryson. Fire. Now."

"Yes master."

The two boys shot the Draconians with mind control chips and it was not long before the two Draconians lost their free will.

"Now, let's try this again." Elias said. "I am Elias and I am your master."

The two dragons fell to their knees. "You are my master." The two dragons said dully.

"Now, I want the both of you to lead me to your strongest warriors. I want them to join us."

"Yes master, we will show you the strongest of our warriors."

Austin looked at Bryson. "My brother, those dragons are so strong looking. Those were apparently the younglings and they are covered in muscle. Unlike me…they make me look so weak."

Bryson ruffled Austin's hair and then patted him on the chest. "Austin you are human. For your age and considering your young life I think you are fine. Trust me you'll get stronger."

"Enough talk you two. We have an army to raise."

**Will's room**

Will returned to his room hoping to get some rest, but he had people waiting on him.

"Hi guys. What did you guys want to talk with me about?" Will asked as he sat down in his reclining chair. _"This is the best part about being a freedom fighter…a nice chair."_

"Master…we just want to thank you and let you know we are here for you." Joey said. "We know you are young and inexperienced, but we want to let you know that we will do what we can to help you mature and become a strong hunter."

Joey continued. "I also want you to know that even though I am programmed to be your slave, that I would love you no matter what. I also have been working out and will continue to do so. My body is yours to command and it must stay in shape for your use. If you want I can help you start gaining muscles yourself. You have a good start, but you are very weak looking for a hunter."

"Thanks Joey. I do love you as well. I will take you up on that offer to work out."

Hunter also spoke. "You gave me life and then protected my life when I needed help. I just wanted to thank you personally and say that even once I am given complete control of my mind that I will always be close to you. I promise that we will always be family."

"wow…thanks..that means a lot." Will said.

Preston smiled from the corner. "Bro. You already know what I think about you. I just wanted to be here when they said what they needed to say. The four of us are a family now. A clan of sorts. I hope that we are good enough for you."

"Yes! Of course you are!"

The four boys embraced and then sat and talked about the adventure and battles to this point. Unaware of the incoming storm that would shake their lives and change things forever.

**End Chapter 23**


	24. Precursor to the endgame

**Chapter 24**

**Precursor to the endgame **

**Dragon Cliffs**

Elias had almost finished the main part of his master plan. Soon the young Draconian guards would take him to the warrior training grounds and he would be able to force them under his power.

"_Once I have these Draconian warriors, we will be unstoppable. Mobius will be mine."_

"Master, we are here. Would you like me to get the brood leader?" One of the subservient Draconians said dully.

Elias smiled ear to ear. "Yes, that would be a great idea. Get him for me."

Elias watched as the two young ones walked into a large cave. Elias and his small band waited for several minutes until they heard a roar and the sound of something coming.

Elias flipped his hair out of his face. "Boys, prepare to fire as soon as you see him. Once he drops don't shoot again. I don't want his brain to overload."

Austin and Bryson checked their guns and nodded their heads in understand. "Yes Lord Elias."

A large and very battle worn Draconian came flying at full speed out of the cave. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. "What have you done to our young ones? I swear to god I will tear you limb from….."

The warrior did not get to finish his sentence as Austin's first shot rang true and the warrior fell to the ground.

"Nice shot kid." Elias said briskly. "Now, I know there are at least two other's worth taking. The others are too old or too young."

Bryson looked at Elias. "How do you know that master?"

"My father always kept tabs on the Draconians incase they ever decided to attack us. I know how many fighters they keep on hand. The young ones would be good in a fight, but we would have to train them. We don't have the time."

"How many do they number now?" Austin said.

"Well before the war they numbered close to two-hundred. Now, they number around fifty. Not much left of a majestic race. It really is a shame."

Bryson and Austin were surprised at their commander and his sudden respect for a race of people.

"Oh." Elias said clearing his throat. "It is a shame that there are not more, so that we could have more slaves I mean."

"That sounds more like you Lord Elias." Bryson said.

"Yeah…it does." Elias said. "Anyway, it appears our newest friend is awakening."

The warrior stood silently and looked around at his surroundings. It was clear he remembered nothing.

"Warrior. Bow to me." Elias said pointing to the ground.

The warrior silently took a knee and bowed his head.

"Very good. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Draconius" The dragon said slowly.

"Cute." Elias said. "I want you to bring back my two younglings and I want the other two warriors. Take my two subordinates here. They will help you."

"Your word is law." Draconius said.

Elias stood outside the cave for several minutes waiting on his troops to return with the last remaining warriors. He began to hear loud screams and then silence. He knew his troops had done it again. Soon he would be unstoppable.

Bryson led the two newest dragon slaves to Elias and pushed them down at his feet.

"Master?" The two draconians said.

"Yes I am. Are you prepared to serve me until your dying breaths?"

"Yes. We will die for you." The two said.

"That's good. Now, let us return to base. We have a plan to set into motion."

With that, Elias and the two boys got onto three draconian's shoulders and flew off of the mountain and sped back toward their home base.

Elias pressed a button on the mic in his ear. "Yo! Zac, this is Elias. Can you read me?"

Static. Then a response. "Brother! I have missed you. Yes I can read you perfect. Did you complete your mission?"

"Yeah, I did. I am riding on one of them now. It is absolutely amazing. We should have used them during the war, you know?"

"I can't wait to see them." Zac said cheerfully.

"Alright, we will be back in probably no more than twenty minutes. See you then. Over and out."

Zac pulled off the headset and turned around to leave the communication room, but ran into a large human.

"Hey…watch it….oh…no…" Zac whimpered. "Not…you…not again…"

The figure grabbed Zac and put a small computer on the side of his head. Zac couldn't fight the computer. It began to program things into him. Suddenly he could no longer feel. He no longer wished to feel. He only wished to obey.

The figure took the computer off of Zac's head and laughed.

"So Zac, how does it feel to be the first of many to have their brain merged with a computer?"

Zac stared at the man. "Feel? What does it mean to feel?"

The figure cut Zac's right arm. The wolf stared at it.

"Zac do you feel anything? Does it hurt? Do you want to hurt me?"

The boy looked at his bleeding arm. "Nothing hurts. Why would I want to harm you?

The figure laughed.

"Come my boy, we will await your brother's return. Won't he be surprised to see what I have done to you and what fate awaits him for turning on me?"

"I do not understand. What is surprise? Why would he be surprised to see you? You are all that matters."

**Twenty minutes later**

Elias sent the brood members down to their new quarters so they could get situated. Bryson and Austin went to the lab to check on their final brother. It should have almost been done by now. After Elias watched his warriors go their separate ways, he walked to the command center.

Zac was waiting on him.

"Zac! I am so glad to see you!" Elias said as he walked up and hugged his brother. However, something was very different.

He was cold. Too cold.

"Zac, are you cold. Is something wrong?" Elias saw the open gash on his arm. "Are you okay? What happened to you? Do you feel ok?"

"Feel? I cannot feel. I do not understand your questions. I am me. I am not cold, or ok. I am me." The boy said in an almost robotic voice.

Elias pushed himself away. "What are you talking about? What has happened to you?"

"I can explain that. A familiar voice said."

"Robotnik….I should have known. You are back earlier than expected." Elias said.

"Yes and isn't my newest creation wonderful? Now I can have organic fighters with robotic brains. It is a win win situation."

"I can't believe this….." Elias said as he turned to escape. However, all of the doors closed around him.

"Let me remind you I let you borrow all of this. It all still calls me master." Robotnik said with an evil laugh.

"Damn….." Elias said. "I guess there is only one thing I can do now. Robotnik, I have been expecting this to happen in the back of my mind. However, I hoped you wouldn't betray me and force me to do this. I will not be turned into one of those things."

Elias took a pill from his tunic and put it in his mouth.

"I will not serve you or anyone else again. I was a fool to take on the underground and my sister. She was right all along."

Elias swallowed and smiled.

"Good-bye Robotnik."

Elias didn't take long to die. He fell over and looked ahead at Robotnik with his lifeless eyes.

Robotnik clapped his hands together. "Ohhhh well. Zac, get rid of that body. I have things to do."

"As you command."

**Springwood**

Sonic and Tails were sitting in the conference room with Will, Preston and Rahu.

Tails spoke up first. "Guys we want to ask you a question."

The two boys looked at each other. "Sure Tails, what is the question."

Sonic stood up. "Me and Tails here want to go take on Elias head on. Right away, before he does something worse. We have several new technological advances in weapons that we have wanted to try. So, I guess what I am sayin' is…"

"Yes we will go. No question. Everything you have done for us means nothing if we don't help you."

"You might be killed."

"We were dead before we met you."

"Alright. We leave in twenty minutes. Gather your stuff and don't tell anyone. Wear the all black under-armor suits we left in your drawers. This is a stealth mission before it's a run and gun." Tails said sternly. "Those suits were made to decrease visibility and dampen noise when walking.

"Alright guys. We understand."

"Good. See you in twenty."

**End Chapter 24**


	25. The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Chapter 25**

**The enemy of my enemy is my friend.**

**Several hours later…..garbage dump outside of Robotnik's lair**

Elias was lying on top of some waste that had been emptied from the lair. He lay motionless still from the pill he had taken earlier. More waste was dumped, yet he continued to lay unmoving.

However had anyone been paying attention, they would have noticed a small twitch on Elias's face from the trash dumped upon him.

Several cleaning droids appeared for their daily cleaning routine and began to move the waste and other garbage toward the incinerator. Elias was pushed out from the trash and rolled down the mountain of trash and onto the ground. His life saved by sheer luck. It wasn't long before the drug he had taken earlier wore off.

"Urgh….wow….where am I?" Elias said as he looked at his surroundings.

"Something smells." Elias said sniffing the air. He looked down and realized what the smell was.

"Oh…its me."

"Great…"

Elias took off his tunic and threw it up into the garbage mound. His undershirt smelled much better. After brushing himself off Elias muttered to himself and walked off.

"I swear I will get you back Zac. I did all of this for you, and only for you. Robotnik will pay."

Elias looked toward the great forest and furrowed his brow. "I am going to have to side with that hedgehog….as much as I detest him. I cannot do this on my own."

With that, Elias began sprinting toward Springwood so he could see his sister and begin anew. If they would allow him after all he had done.

**Springwood**

Sonic and Tails were standing out by the fountain square when Will and Preston came up from the base.

"Sorry if we are late, we had trouble getting these suits on. They are really tight." Will said.

"Yeah, it like cuts off circulation." Preston said.

"Well…they were made for normal Mobians. You are far from normal." Sonic said with a wink.

"Funny guy there." Will growled.

"Smart-ass" Preston growled.

"Hey, I was kidding. Geeeez!" You guys don't have a sense of humor at ALL." Sonic said.

"How could you be so cheerful?" Will quipped.

"I learned a long time ago that humor makes these desperate times more tolerable."

"Gotcha Tails. Alright troops let's go!"

**Robotnik's Lair**

Bryson and Austin were still in the laboratory when Robotnik walked in.

"Robotnik?" Bryson gasped.

Robotnik said nothing and grabbed the boy and placed the small computer on Bryson's head. He suddenly stood silent and stared straight forward. Austin tried to fight back, but Robotnik overpowered him and placed another computer on him as well. Both boys could not fight the program that was being downloaded into their brains. As minutes went by, both boys became more and more machine-like, until their brains were roboticized. Once the computers finished their jobs, Robotnik took them off and spoke to Bryson.

"Boy, how do you feel?" Robotnik said with a sneer.

"Master, I do not have emotion, thus I cannot feel."

"That is what I wanted to hear. Take me to the dragons. I want to do the same to them."

"As you command."

Within two hours, Robotnik had turned Elias's most trusted and newest warriors into mindless killing machines. Once he found where the Freedom fighters were hiding, they would be destroyed.

"I should have kept Elias around long enough to find out where the freedom fighters are hiding. Things would be so much easier." Robotnik thought for a moment. "Wait. Dragons, I want you to fly over the great forest and look for a settlement. If you see anyone, kill them. If you find a base, come back and I will send out the force to destroy them."

The dragons bowed and sped off and took to the skies.

**The forest**

Elias was lost again. He knew he should have paid more attention to the land marks when he was mapping the location of the freedom fighter hideout. He was running west, at least he thought it was west.

"Shit."

Elias heard something from above and quickly fell to the ground.

It sounded like dragons flying. Crap. He had already turned them. Elias was running out of time. Once he was sure the dragons had moved on, he stood and began running as fast as he could westward again.

That is until he ran into some unexpected people. The fox boys pulled out their weapons and pointed them directly at Elias's head.

"YOU?" Sonic screamed. "What are you doing out here."

"S-sonic I-I" Elias studdered.

"Answer me now. No excuses. What are you doing and why are you out here with just that undershirt on. That very stained undershirt at that."

Elias was scared now. He had run into the wrong people. Four very angry soldiers that were out for HIS blood had come across him running toward their home.

He just had to come out with the truth.

"Sonic. Robotnik is back. He took my brother. He took him….he took Zac…..I couldn't stand watching it happen. I snapped back to reality. For the first time in at least five years I realized the error of my ways." 

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was trying to talk his way out of death. He hadn't given his family a chance to talk. He hadn't given him a chance to talk when he took Preston from him.

Although he did spare him.

"Why….did you take my family…" Will said sadly. "We did nothing to you."

"I was building an army. I didn't check to see whose family I was taking. I would have taken you too had you not had that clan necklace. You know that Zac is your real brother. You should want to save him as well."

"What? My real….brother?" Will said in shock.

"Yes he is like a mindless beast now, thanks to Robotnik."

"No…" Will said.

Tails stood by silently for most of the conversation trying to understand everything going on. He finally spoke up when he had his thoughts together.

"Elias, what you are telling me is that after hypnotizing us, brainwashing us, killing us, basically wiping out entire clans and basically making all of our lives miserable, you want us to forgive you?"

"Until Robotnik is dead, yes I want you to work with me. After that you can try and finish me if you wish. However, I plan on leaving as soon as I can get my revenge."

"You'd better run as soon as we win, because I swear I will keep right on rolling and take you out too. We aren't making the same mistake again. I will make sure all of you are dead and gone." Tails said bluntly.

Sonic nodded. "I'll make sure you are dead along with him if you stay even one-minute after he is killed. We have enough to fix without you here."

"Fair enough. I will warn you though; Robotnik has all of the Draconians from the dragon summit under his command. They are looking for Springwood. I trust you have the real base underground?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because everyone will be dead if it isn't."

"Sounds like we have little time to waste Sonic." Tails said. "Let's get a move on."

With that the five warriors nodded in agreement and started back on their journey to Elias's…no Robotnik's lair. Time was no longer on their side. If they were going to win this war, they would have to destroy Robonik and whatever else stood in their way. Alive or robot it didn't matter anymore.

Sonic and Tails knew the moment they agreed to allow Elias to travel with them that drastic measure would have to be taken. Not harming slaves was no longer an option.

This war had to be won by the time the sun rose that next morning.


	26. Forest Battle

**Chapter 26**

**Forest Battle**

**Great Forest**

It hadn't been long since Elias joined the group of warriors, when they noticed several shadows overhead.

"God, its them!" Elias said in a nervous whisper. We have to get down!"

The four other warriors nodded in agreement and hid in various places along the wooded area. However, it was not fast enough because the two young dragons began to descend into the forest.

Sonic could see them from his hiding place quite well. They were still huge as ever, with muscles upon muscles on their powerful bodies. The one thing he noticed that made him shiver was their emotionless faces. They didn't speak to each other they just grunted and pointed. He noticed one of them began to scan his area. The dragon's eyes flashed red as they passed by.

Sonic looked around the forest for his other friends and noticed all were hidden quite well. Both dragons walked by and didn't seem to notice them. However Sonic's worst fears came true when he heard one of the dragons let out a sickening robotic roar. Sonic watched as Elias stood up from his leaf covered prison and charged the roaring dragon and stabbed some type of sword through the dragon's neck. Elias looked at Sonic and motioned him to bring out the troops.

"Unit one injured." The dragon croaked out. He then pulled the sword out and flashed his red eyes at Elias.

"Not good." Elias said.

Sonic ran at top speeds and spin-dashed into the dragon. The warrior stared at him and showed no feeling of pain. It then grabbed Sonic by the legs and threw him into a nearby tree.

"Enemy hedgehog: Disabled." The dragon said.

"No…Sonic!" Tails cried. He pulled out his one sticky grenade and looked at it. It could possibly take one or two of them down…but…they would die. He didn't have long to thing as he heard Preston screaming as the other dragon was trying to rip his arms off.

"Here goes nothing…." Tails looked at the first dragon that had harmed Sonic and threw the grenade. It stuck to his chest and the dragon looked down.

"Object on warrior. No threat. Ignore." It said with red glowing eyes as it tried to grab Elias.

Elias realized what Tails had thrown and ran as fast as he could.

The grenade blew and the dragon blew with it. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Dragon one terminated. Calling for reinforcements." The one remaining dragon said and began the same roar the other had done. Except this time no one could get near him because he held Preston up against him.

Will had unloaded an entire magazine in the dragon's back and it didn't even flinch. He looked in his pack for something…anything that could stop the dragon. He fished around and about gave up, until he found the one thing that may work.

He still had one shot in his mind control device. It couldn't possibly work. But he had to try something. Preston was gurgling by this point, his air supply gone.

"Will…do….something…"

Will shot the device into the dragon and waited on some type of response.

It wasn't what he expected.

The dragon let go of Preston and fell to the ground and didn't move. He was dead.

"I guess the chip and the computer modifications don't work so well together. Nice to know that works. How many more shots do you have?" Tails said.

"That was it. I don't have anymore." Will said sadly.

Suddenly a dark low voice could be heard overhead.

"Warrior units destroyed. Starting attack phase."

"Here they come again!" Sonic screamed as he recovered from being slammed into the tree. "Lord these guys are huge!"

Sure enough, these dragons were actual soldiers and made the others look like farm hands in comparison. The soldiers obviously had no emotion and could not be dealt with in the way they had come to use the past few months.

Sonic had an idea. If he could separate the head, then the dragon would go down no matter what. Deep down they were still alive and had to have the brain to function. Sonic began to run as fast as he could and jumped at one of the dragons with his dagger held out in front of him.

A sickening gurgling sound was heard that made Sonic and the others a little sick.

Then, one dead dragon was lying on the ground minus its command center.

The other dragon learned quickly as it picked up Elias and threw him at Sonic, knocking both of them unconscious. It then looked at the three remaining boys.

"Unit sees three hostiles. Minimal threats. Will destroy."

"Did it just say we were not a threat?" Tails said in disgust.

Tails looked around desperately for some type of weapon to use against the dragon. He found a large branch and swung it fiercely at the dragon, but it broke on its hard chest.

"Poop."

He then looked around for something that could actual harm it. He then realized he wasn't using the thing that would help the most; his brain. He wasn't thinking this through. He scanned the area for something and realized the answer was looking him in the face. Well its dulled dead eyes were staring into oblivion in his direction.

"Guys stall. I have an idea."

The two wolves nodded, beat their chests and howled.

It didn't get any rise out of the dragon.

The boys shrugged and lunged at the dragon with little effect. The dragon grabbed Will and threw him into a tree. Will thought he heard something crack as he welcomed the darkness.

Preston was furious and slashed the dragon across the chest. Claw marks showed and blood flowed, yet the dragon just stared at it.

"Unit injured. No effect."

Preston was nervous. Tails was over looking at the dead dragon still in one piece while the other three were out cold. The dragon picked up Preston by the neck and started squeezing.

"Not…again…" Preston choked.

"Brother!" Joey screamed as he drove a sword into the dragon.

Will turned and saw Joey, Hunter and Dylan running as fast as they could towards them.

"How did you find us? We didn't tell anyone we were leaving!"

"We followed you. We just stayed a long distance to avoid you seeing us and sending us back.

The dragon turned and slashed at him with his one empty hand.

"I think we can talk after this is settled." Will said.

Hunter was behind with Dylan and some wolf he didn't recognize. They all tried desperately to get Preston loose.

However they didn't have to.

Tails managed to hard wire the dead dragon's brain into a true computer. Essential the dragon was now a cybernetic creature.

The cyber-dragon looked at Tails with blazing red eyes.

The dragon spoke in a robotic voice "Unit reactivated. Instruct unit."

"Get Preston loose, he is dying!"

"Unit will proceed."

The dragon walked up to the much larger soldier and ripped off his arm; with Preston still in it.

"Holy shit it ripped its arm off!" Dylan said.

Hunter looked at Joey and both boys took out a sticky grenade from their packs. They threw them with perfect accuracy. Both stuck to the large dragon and exploded.

It was over. For now.

The uninjured began to tend to the wounded quickly. Time was still short.

"I'm fine. Elias is fine. Let's just keep moving. Our forces at Springwood can't fight something like this. We have to keep moving for their sake.

**End Chapter 26**


	27. Which side is right?

**I am sorry for the long delay in parts. Things have died down a bit, so I will finish this story soon. Thanks for those who waited.**

**Chapter 27**

**Which side is right?**

**Robotnik's Lair**

Robotnik grew tired of waiting for a report from his newest warriors. Something had to have gone wrong.

"How does that hedgehog keep beating me? I have thrown everything I can at him and his little force just keeps coming. Those dragons were some of the toughest fighters on the planet. Had they done the job, they would have been back ages ago!"

Bryson and Zac looked on silently at their master.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Robotnik glared.

Zac's eyes glowed red and he spoke. "Master should have someone close to the hedgehog attack him. Perhaps he will be weakened enough to be destroyed."

"Just like when Elias willing died when he saw what I did to you. That is a great idea for someone that has had their brain rewired like you have. I will bring Knuckles in to fight Sonic. Perhaps he will have a better chance."

Zac's eyes glowed as if in response. "Send us as well Master. We will be enough to fight them."

Robotnik didn't have time to answer as Knuckles made his way into the room.

"Master, you wished to see me?"

Robotnik smiled and placed the small computer on Knuckles. The young echidna was reprogrammed quickly as he was already under Robotnik's power.

Knuckles looked up at Robotnik with his new glowing red eyes. "Unit ready for service, please give unit commands."

Robotnik smiled. "You have a special job my brain dead friend. You are to kill your former friends. Can you remember who they are?"

The echidna struggled to remember. "This unit only knows that it must obey Robotnik. Please explain what it must kill. Friends do not compute."

Robotnik patted the boy on the chest and turned on a monitor with his former friends on it. "See them. That is Sonic and Tails, they are your enemies and you must kill them."

"Unit will find and destroy them."

"Zac and Bryson will assist you. Come here my servants."

The two other slaves walked over and awaited commands.

"Bryson I have a special command for you. After you kill Sonic and Tails I want you to hypnotize the others and bring them here. Can you do that?"

Bryson's eyes glowed. "Yes this unit can still use its hypnotic gaze upon those you wish."

"I want you in particular to bring back the humans. Can you do that?" Robotnik changed the picture on the monitor to Joey and Hunter.

Bryson's humanity stirred at the sight of his beloved brother.

"T-this unit…..can…and must..obey."

Robotnik glared at Bryson and pushed several buttons on a pocket computer. Bryson almost immediately became erect and stood at perfect attention. Every muscle in Bryson's body was taught from his programming becoming more intense.

"Does that boy mean anything to you?" Robotnik said.

"The only thing that matters is this unit completing its mission."

Robotnik was pleased with his servants and sent the three slaves out into the forest.

"Now go, bring me back Sonic's head and bring back those humans alive!"

The three slaves nodded and their eyes glowed red in unison.

Robotnik looked over to Draconius and Austin, as they were the only ones left behind. Both stood awaiting commands without a word. Robotnik walked over to the mind controlled boys and stood looking them over. Pleased that they were the best of the best. They would be the ones that defending the home front from attack.

"Austin you are to guard the lab do you understand me? I have one final beast being created and I don't want any Freedom Fighters getting in and changing them before I am ready."

Austin bowed. "This unit will obey. This unit is strong and will not fail you. You are the master and I am the servant. I will do as you wish."

Austin rose back up and pulled himself to attention and puffed out his chest. Draconius looked over and looked at Austin and bowed to him.

"This unit is impressed with the human's strength. It wants to become the human's protector. Does the master agree with the unit's decision?"

Robotnik thought for a moment and nodded his head in approval. He did not see any problem with the two bonding. They may be able to kill the Freedom Fighters if they are close to one another.

**Springwood**

Bryce was very concerned. Tails and the others were gone and they didn't tell anyone where they had gone.

"Rahu do you know where Tails is?"

"No, I do not. They left early this morrrrning. No one rrrreally knows why."

Bryce was panicking. "Tails must have gone to fight Robotnik without me. I gotta find him. I can't let my master fight without me."

Rahu stared at the forlorn warrior for several seconds as he watched him act like a child. Rahu was sickened by the display. He grabbed the warrior and smacked him across the face. Bryce stopped and began to breathe normally again as he realized his over-zealousness.

"If you arrrrre ok now Bryce, I will let you go." Rahu said.

"I-I am ok Rahu, just couldn't take the fact that Tails could be hurt or alone somewhere without me. I know he is a big kid, but I still can't help it. I want to be with him and protect him."

"I underrrrstand that Brrrryce, but you cannot act like a damn fool arrround here. Keep a clear head and things will go much smoother. Forrrr some rrreason I feel verrry attached to Will now. Howeverrr, I understand that they wanted a small grrrroup to attack Rrrrobotnik."

Tai had been listening to the entire conversation from his chair. He leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I take you guys want to go find them don't ya?"

The two boys turned and rolled their eyes.

"Way to state the obvious Tai." Bryce said as he barred his teeth at the boy.

Tai put his chair back on all fours and waved his arms in front of him. "I'm not trying to be a smart-ass, don't like rip my arms off or somthin'. I just wanted to offer my services to you guys. It's getting dull around here and I need to get out and stretch my muscles."

Rahu looked at Bryce. "Your call Bryce, he is of your brood not mine. Do you think he is worth bringing along, or will he just get in the way?

"HEY!" Tai said. "That hurts. Bryce, you seriously don't think I'm useless do you?"

Bryce didn't really know what to say at first. Ever since he had been genetically altered to be more like a werewolf with his longer fangs and much stronger body, he had felt the original warriors had become obsolete. But, they still were his brothers and no one deserves to be considered obsolete. He really gave Tai a once over looking at his body just to see if he really could help the dragon and himself. After a few awkward minutes of silence, he answered.

"Tai, you are not useless. You are my brother and nothing will change that. Come on, you can help us."

Tai jumped out of his chair in excitement. "Yes! Let's go!"

Miles had been watching from a distance as well.

"I hate to say it, but if you are going to Robotnik then you are taking me with you. They aren't leaving me out of the final battle. Besides you need me in case we get into battle." 

The three warriors looked at each other and realized he was right. They were good fighters but none of them really were leaders, except maybe Tai, and he wasn't experienced enough at field commanding.

"Ya, come on with us Miles. You can lead us into battle if need be." Bryce said. "Now let's go because I have a feeling that they are going to need our help."

With that the warriors sped out of Springwood hoping to catch the others before the made it Robotnik's lair.

**Forest**

Sonic was absolutely furious that he couldn't just run into Robotnik's and kick butt. He had been informed that speed sensors had been placed within 15 miles of the lair. If they sensed something moving at fast speeds, the entire wolf army would be unleashed on them. Something Sonic and Tails both didn't want to see happen.

He was also furious that they had stopped again. The dragon they saved was having difficulties since Will had fried its brain earlier. Tails was desperately trying to fix the problem as he was afraid it would either turn on them again or become a vegetable. Either option wasn't a choice for Tails.

"Tails is everything going alright?" Sonic said nervously.

"let's see. Ok I redid some of his programming. Dragon, wake up your programming is completed."

The dragon regained its conciseness and looked around. "Unit activated. Errors in programming are repaired. Unit will serve willingly and without question."

The dragon turned his head and his eyes glowed. "Unit hears approaching enemies. Prepare to fight."

"What?" Will said in surprise. "What enemies? What is he talking about?"

"Will lookout!" The nameless wolf said as he pushed Will out of the way of Knuckle's spiked fist. The wolf was not strong enough to take the attack and was killed instantly. As it crumpled to the ground in a bloody mess, Knuckles looked forward at the heroes with a scowl and his robotic red eyes glowed.

"Unit must capture freedom fighters for lord Robotnik. Please come or be destroyed." Knuckles droned.

Sonic looked on at his friend with sadness. Was this all that was left of one of his closest friends. Knuckles was nothing more than a zombie now. Sonic didn't have time to grieve for his friend. He began to formulate a plan to stop him without killing him.

"Do not resist us." Another voice said. Joey recognized it immediately.

"Bryson?" Joey said sadly as he saw his brother for the first time since he had joined the freedom fighters.

"This unit one time went by that name. He is now nothing but a pawn of Lord Robotnik. Come with me now, or I will take you by force. The master is in need of you."

Joey was taken aback. "W-What do you mean Robotnik is in need of me? I don't want to go back there ever again. It was awful there, I couldn't live knowing I couldn't think for my own anymore. As a matter of fact, I would rather die than go back with you. You are certainly no longer my brother."

"This unit is commanded to bring you back. The command must be obeyed. The command does not say that you will willingly come. This unit is given permission to use force!" Bryson said as he lunged toward Joey.

"No! We are not losing anymore of our family today!" Preston said as he lunged at the mindless warrior. As he connected with the boy, he felt the coldness of the boy's body.

"Joey! Something is really wrong with him; he is just like that dragon! He is cold to the touch!"

Joey looked at the struggling boy and thought. He also looked over at Sonic, who was fighting Knuckles as well. "Bryson was never cold before….I don't understand." Joey walked over to the thrashing boy. "You, dragon, come over here and help Preston pin him down. I need to ask him some questions."

The Dragon nodded and walked over and put its heavy body against Bryson. Preston really didn't need to hold him anymore and decided to stand back up. He looked at Will who had been standing trying to watch both battles at the same time.

"Will, can you believe this? It looks like Robotnik has made these people into machines. How is that possible?" Preston said softly.

Will shook his head. "There are a lot of things I never thought were possible. Then I watched you turned into a snarling beast that hated me. After that it didn't take nearly as much to surprise me."

Preston and Will's ears perked up. Someone or several some ones were coming towards them. Quickly.

"Guys…we have more company!" Will yelled. Tails turned toward Will and nodded his head. Elias pulled out his ceremonial saber and also nodded towards Will. Hunter joined the wolves and prepared to fight.

Bryson spoke again in the robotic voice that made everyone uneasy. "Both units were told not to come alone. The units obeyed. Some of Robotnik's experiments will be aiding both units in your capture."

Preston looked at Bryson and glared. "Stop talking in the third person. It is REALLY annoying."

Before anyone could make anymore smart comments, the newest enemies came from the trees into the clearing. At first, no one was sure what they were, but it didn't take long for everyone to realize what he had done. Robotnik had turned some of his wolf slaves into half wolf half cybernetic creatures. Their bodies were speckled with various metals and wires. Each wolf had dark blood red eyes and had plasma casters attached to their arms. The wolves still had their trademark muscular bodies, which meant they more than likely had super strength now that could kill a man with ease.

Tails looked around frantically. "Guys I think we are surrounded by these abominations. What are we going to do?"

Elias scanned the forest around him. "_Six of these wolves are around us. Which means running and leaving the others to fight just Knuckles and Bryson is not possible." _Elias looked at Tails. "We are trapped kid. We can go down here, or we can kill them and move on."

Sonic overheard Elias as he dodged Knuckle's blow and managed to score a hit of his own. "We are going to have to kill them. We have no choice. If you've got a gun, now is the time to use them!"

Elias smiled and pulled at his sidearm. "Glad you wised up. We can't save everyone."

Elias began to circle on of the wolves and aimed his gun at one of the soft spots on the creature. He shot and dropped the wolf in a matter of seconds. "Guys, they are still able to be harmed. Do not be afraid of them. Find a weak point and fire!"

Dylan threw one of his sticky grenades at one of the creatures. It stuck and exploded. Nothing but bits of mechanical bits were left afterwards.

However as quickly as two were defeated, three more came into the clearing and caught Dylan by surprise. Dylan was immediately locked into hand-to-hand combat with one of the creatures.

"Damn." Tails said. How are they able to attack us with precision, they are but pawns. They should not be able to coordinate an attack.

It didn't take long for an answer to appear. Zac entered the clearing and looked around. "Continue the assault my creatures. We must destroy them so we can take the humans back the Robotnik. Kill them quickly before they become organized again!"

Elias and Will both were taken aback at seeing Zac. Elias, because his brother was one of the creatures now and he would have to kill him. Will was in shock as the first time he saw his brother was as a creature of evil. Not something you'd expect of your brother. As the two boys stood in shock, two of the creatures captured them and brought them to Zac.

However, as this was happening Bryson spoke to Preston and Joey, hoping to occupy them.

"You want to know why this unit is the way it is?" Bryson spoke in his metallic voice. "Come here and this unit will explain."

Preston and Joey both didn't trust the one time friend and looked over at him to make a smart remark. However, Bryson only needed a few seconds to use his hypnotic gaze on the two boys. As they both had been under Robotnik's power once, it was easy to bring them under again.

"Have the dragon let this unit go."

"Dragon. Stand. Await orders." Preston and Joey said in a unison voice.

The dragon stood.

The fallen human stood and put his hand into his bag. He brought it out with two pills.

"The lord and master wanted this unit to give these to the ones I brought back into his power. This unit commands you to take these and become one with us."

The two boys took the pills and stared at them. Their minds were screaming to obey and to throw down the pills at the same time, which caused the boys to scream in pain.

"Hang on guys don't take those pills!" A voice screamed from the forest.

Just then a hand knocked the pills from their hands and immediately pounced on Bryson.

"Hold on guys I'll have you back to normal in just a second." Miles said as he took out a serum from his medical bag. He stuck the boys and within moments Preston was back to normal.

Preston looked down and saw Bryce fighting the human, while desperately trying to avoid his gaze. "Bryce? Miles? How did you find us?"

"I had Tails's scent, so we followed you. Looks we got here just in time." Bryce said as he took out his neural inhibitor that Miles had made earlier, expecting Robotnik to try something like this. He placed it on Bryson's head and scrambled his robotic brain.

Zac noticed the new arrivals. "Keep fighting for Lord Robotnik! We must please him! Now, it is time for me to bring over these foolish cretins to our side."

Elias and Will gulped. "Brother! Please, you are my only blood relative left alive! Don't do this to me!" Will cried.

Zac stopped as his mind began to awaken from hearing from his brother. The boy

stopped and fell to the ground and grabbed his head.

Sonic however was not so lucky. He had been run into the forest as he tried to bring Knuckles back to his senses.

"Knuckles, can't you remember me? I'm your pal! We had a ton of adventures together on Angel Island! You know…the chaos emeralds? They are yours to protect. Don't you remember?"

Knuckles stopped for a moment as if he was remembering. However, once Sonic walked near him, he punched him hard in the ribcage. Sonic dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Knuckles…please…remember me…remember that…that…we are friends."

"This unit is no longer Knuckles; this unit is a servant to Robotnik. That is all that matters." The slave puffed out his muscular body and walked overtop of Sonic.

Sonic turned and looked at his former friend with tears in his eyes.

"Good-bye old friend. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have no choice."

Sonic pulled out an odd looking pistol; obviously modified by Tails. He shot Knuckles in the head, however, instead of a bullet; he was hit with an electrical current to the brain.

Knuckles fell to the ground and lay motionless.

Sonic stood and looked over his friend.

"I'm sorry buddy, but you were already gone. This was the best I could do for you."

The echidna stood slowly and looked at Sonic. "Memory erased. Are you the master?"

Sonic sighed and looked back towards the battle.

Dylan was in pitched battle along with Tails. The two had been surrounded for several minutes and knew that everyone else had their hands full as well. Tails was about to wear down when he noticed two figures coming towards him.

One was really big.

"Rahu!"

"Sure don't thank me, I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, sorry Tai…"

"Why is it everyone forgets about me?"

It was a matter of seconds before the wolves were torn limb from limb and Tails and Dylan were safe. Once they were safe they ran towards Elias and Tails, hoping to save them as well.

Miles noticed that Joey still had not come out of his trance. "Joey? Are you alright?" Miles asked.

"Need…master…." Joey said. "Master said take pill. Can't find anymore. Need instruction."

Preston looked at the kid and sighed. "He was made to serve their side. I imagine it will take longer to bring him back than it would a normal Mobian. Bryson stood staring at Joey wondering why he was wanting his master. They were standing right there.

It wasn't much longer before Joey snapped out of the trance as well and glared over at Bryson. "I can't believe you'd hypnotize your own brother! What have they done to you?"

"I do not know you. I have no memories of my previous life. I am a pawn of the freedom fighters. Nothing more." Bryson said. "I have never hypnotized you. If you are a freedom fighter I could never harm you."

Joey just shook his head. "You will never be my brother again will you?"

"Joey, now is not the time, let's go check on Elias and Will. They seem to have stopped battling the leader. We may be able to find something out.

Sure enough, Zac was still on the ground trying to fight his memories. "Graahh..Serve…Robotnik…..serve…."

Elias looked when he saw most of the others join them. "Guys don't do anything. Let's see where this is going first. I don't want to wipe his memory if he can get out of this.

Zac stood back up and looked at the freedom fighters. "Unit has purged memories. Will continue orders. Bring back humans to Robotnik."

Elias groaned. "Great his mind purged all his memories. He isn't my brother anymore. Go ahead Miles I know you brought a descrambler. Go ahead and make him ours. I can't help him."

Will cried. "No…you mean….he won't remember me…ever?"

"Not like this he won't. If Robotnik changed their minds, then there is no hope." Elias said sadly.

Will ran away crying. Joey ran after him. Elias sighed. "Do what you have to do. I will talk to the kid.

Miles did the deed and the wolf was now on their side.

Sonic had made it back to the clearing by this point and noticed the crowd.

"So the battle is over huh?" He said.

Knuckles said nothing as he walked behind his new master.

Miles and Tails walked over to Sonic.

"Both of us have an idea to make them less robotic if you want to hear it."

"Go on." Sonic said.

"We can basically shock their minds to the point the electronics will short out completely. Although the drawback is they will be like little kids again. We will have to re-teach them everything all over again. I don't know if now is the time to deal with this. However we still have some flash training chips. We could use those, but they will still be slaves. Although they would have their humanity back if it works."

"Try it on Knuckles. The others will be useful as cold-blooded killers. Knuckles is far too slow in this condition to be of use."

"Alright we will do it here. The others are working with the new recruits and getting wounds healed up."

Miles took out his descrambler and put it on its highest setting. He placed it on Knuckles head and let is go. The boy stood confused as the charge going through his head became greater and greater. Finally, the boy screamed and fell to the ground. Tails quickly placed the chip on the fallen echidna's neck. The boy twitched and stood.

"So…nic?" Knuckles said in a confused and weak voice.

I think we've got a winner here guys. Write down exactly what you did. Perhaps we can at least free some of their minds up. Even if they aren't completely normal again, it's better than nothing." Sonic said happily.

"Dylan, take Knuckles back to base immediately. I think he needs time to rest before we run tests to see how this will work on others." Sonic said.

"No….stay…help..So..nic..revenge." Knuckles said slowly as he put his strong hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Do…not…send me…home…"

Sonic put his hand on Knuckles and patted him on the chest. "Alright, you have certainly lost a lot because of him. Take revenge with us."

Knuckles nodded.

Sonic and the group walked into the clearing that would lead to Robotnik's lair. Nothing would stand in the group's way of the stronghold now.

"Where is Will?" Sonic said. "Where is Elias? What happened to Joey?"

Tai spoke. "I think Will is upset. Joey and Elias ran after him."

Tails shook his head. "Gods, we have become so callus to the horrors of war, that we have forgotten that some people still are basically innocent. Sonic, what have we done? We are no better than our enemies when we ruin the children behind us."

"Tails, none of us know what is right anymore. We just have to end this. None of us are going to be able to function normally much longer. We are seeing more than anyone is meant to see."

"What should we do?" Preston said. "I don't want to leave him behind."

"We will wait. We leave no one. It doesn't matter if they are wounded mentally or physically, we will not leave them behind." Sonic said.

**Deeper in the forest**

Will was sick. He couldn't feel and he couldn't think straight. Everything was swirling inside his mind. Nothing made sense. He had just found out he had a brother and then watched as he forgot everything about him. Life had not been fair to him from day one. He began to wonder if he should even keep living.

"Will….hey! Will!" Joey said as he caught up to the disillusioned wolf.

"Hi….Joey…." Will sniffed. "Leave me alone….I need to think….even though nothing makes sense anymore…"

"Will…you know my brother doesn't remember me either right? Life goes on. We cannot stop now. We are so close. Would your brother want you to give up, or would he want you to fight?" Personally I know the answer and deep down, you do too."

Will looked down and didn't answer.

Joey put his hand on Will's shoulder. "You have more brothers than you think. What about Preston. You've known him for years. He's more of a brother than Zac ever was. I would expect you to act like this if he were the one hurt. I'm surprised you haven't crushed Preston's spirit acting this way."

"He hasn't, but I am worried about him." Preston said.

Will looked away from the boys. Tears could be seen sparkling in the light. "Preston….please…"

Preston didn't let him finish as he walked over and hugged Will close and didn't let go.

"I love you more than that brainless beast anyway. You know that. Come on. We have work to do brother."

"Ok…Preston. Just. Just don't you leave me too. I couldn't take it if you did."

The three boys walked back to the main group. Elias stood watching the entire conversation unfold from a distance and walked back by himself.

Once the entire group was back with Sonic, they restarted their trek to Robotnik's lair. Soon he would face many hurt and angry Mobians ready to get revenge for years of tyranny and suffering.

Tails spoke. "Let's go, Robotnik's days are numbered!"

Bryce hugged his brother. "Tails, we will fight with you till the end!"

**End Chapter 27**


	28. Changing Sides

**Chapter 28:**

**Changing Sides**

"_Chamber 002 specimen completed. Chamber will open immediately."_

Austin had been standing guard for several hours as Robotnik had commanded him. No one had come and he had grown bored with guard duty, until the chamber with the unknown creature opened.

"Urgh…what happened to me…what in the world am I doing here? Where exactly is here….?"

The wolf/dingo hybrid looked around trying to figure out what was going on. It was then that he remembered what had happened to him. He had failed Robotnik in trying to kill Sonic the hedgehog. He remembered Elias knocking him down and stabbing him through with a sword.

"How is this possible? How did I survive?" The wolf/dingo hybrid ran his hands over his upper body and felt no wound whatsoever. It was like he had been completely healed. It was a miracle! He had been given a second chance. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the boy still standing there. He noticed that he had been watched over by a human.

"Who are you boy?"

"I am called Austin, although that name no longer matters. Am I to obey you now? The master has not updated my commands. Should I call you master?"

"Who was in command here?"

"Dr. Robotnik is my lord and master. I am a slave along with several others. One was a large brown wolf named Zac. He had a human second in command named Bryson. I still await their return so I may receive new orders."

"I do not recognize the names of those people. Why did you bring me here? I appreciate being healed and all…."

"Bring? The master did not bring you here. The master re-created you. You have been dead for a long time." Austin said

"I…have been dead for a long time? How long is that? Give me an actual time line."

"I have no idea how long you have been dead. Since I have existed you have not been alive, I know that much.. It has been several cycles of the moon since I have been in existence.

The hybrid became frustrated with the strange human and shook his head. He found a mirror and decided to look at himself in it. He looked much younger than when he first was created, the creator must have thought he'd fare better if he was younger. His new body was somewhere in its teen years and consisted of a strong chest and had decent abs and arms. His eyes were a deep blue and he felt he was quite good looking now. He was pleased with his new less bulky frame.

Fang looked over at Austin. "Where are my warriors? Are you one of them?"

Austin looked into Fang's eyes and immediately wanted to join him. It wasn't like a hypnotism, he just felt like he must become his warrior and fight with him.

"My programming tells me I am to join you now. You are such a strong looking master and I am to follow the orders of those stronger than me."

"You are but a human. Why would you want to be part of my clan?"

"I am but a pawn to be moved and commanded. The term human does not define what I am anymore."

"I do not understand what you mean."

"I have been given a cybernetic brain by my master. I do not feel anymore. I am cold. I also only can talk to you freely because I have been given some free will. The master doesn't normally allow that."

"cy…ber…netic?" The hybrid said. "What is that?"

"You will find out as you have been given me and the previous second in command as your unit commanders. You will have to change him, as he still has free will. He should almost have completed healing. He was hurt terribly in the last battle by the enemy. I imagine he will be ready for blood."

"I only get two units to serve under me?"

Austin pressed a combination of buttons on a touchpad and a door opened at the end of the lab. Fifteen hybrids left over from the previous war were awaiting programming.

"Excellent. This should work perfectly."

Austin looked at his new master curiously. "Perfectly? I don't understand. We never thought they were worth much compared to the new slaves."

"Don't underestimate my clan. We are stronger than you think. If you are going to help lead them you had better respect them."

Austin's eyes flashed red as he accepted the command given by his new master.

"I will respect them." He said in a distant voice.

"Now where is this other commander? I would like do get things started. From what I gathered from the condition of things here, time is short." The hybrid said as he looked at the laboratory. "Take me to him."

Austin nodded and grabbed his master by the arm. "Come master. I will take you."

After a few moments, the two warriors reached their destination. The hybrid looked at the well built fox as it floated in the tube. It looked as if it had been in great pain.

"Release the fox."

"As you command."

The hybrid watched as the healing salve drained from the tube. Once the fluid drained, the fox's eyes flashed open. He immediately looked at the hybrid.

"Who are you? Are you here to finish me off?" Rei spat.

"No, I am here to claim you."

"Screw you. I am not helping anyone here again. Not after I was treated so badly after those freedom fighters shot out my kneecaps. My own brethren didn't care about me. Not at all. I suggest you get away from me immediately."

The hybrid moved closer.

"Or what?"

"Or I will kill you."

The hybrid smiled; which exposed his canines and made him look very sinister. Before Rei could even flinch, the hybrid had jumped up to the tube, grabbed the fox and threw him to the ground.

"As you can see, I am not frightened by your threats." The hybrid said with the same smile. "Austin, come."

"As you command master. What do you need from me?"

"You said I would find out what cybernetic meant. Now is that time. Give me what I need to turn this boy."

Rei struggled. "Cybernetic? Oh god, please! Just kill me. I don't want to live like that!" The boy wailed. Tears were flowing from his eyes. The hybrid wondered what could be so bad about it.

Austin brought the hybrid a small machine. "Here, place this on his head and he will stop crying. He will understand everything he needs to know."

"No….please…..just kill me."

"I'm not killing you. Trust me death is much worse."

"Master…hurry. The fox is stronger than you think.

"I have a name you know. It would be nice to hear it." The hybrid quipped as he took the small machine and stared at it for a moment. He then shrugged and placed it on the temple of the sobbing, struggling fox.

The fox became ridged once the machine was placed on him. The hybrid stood and moved away quickly.

"What is my master's name then?" Austin asked dully. Obviously only asking because it was a command.

"I was named Fang by my creator, Elias. However, I don't serve him now I guess."

"Elias is dead. He killed himself so he wouldn't be a part of our new clan."

"That is odd." Fang said. He didn't have time to ask any questions as the fox stood up, his eyes red.

"Unit completed. This unit is ready for commands."

"Why does he act like a robot now?"

"We have cybernetic brains. The setting it starts on is 80% control of our minds. You can change it if you wish. I would not recommend giving him too much will. He would remember and try to break free, making him useless to you."

"What are you currently set at?"

"I have 50% control my master.

"I see. What happens if I change his to 100% computer control?"

"No one has had that done to them yet my master."

Fang looked at Rei. "Someone will now then. Rei, I would like your computer mind to take completely over. Do you understand?

"This unit will obey." Rei said. His eyes glowed again as the small amount of humanity he had left him.

"Unit is in control. Is this unit strong enough for its master?"

Rei walked over to Fang and awaited an answer as he puffed his chest and stared forward.

"What would you say if I told you that you were not strong enough?"

"Then unit will deactivate self as it is not useful to its master or army."

Fang looked at the fox and his heart broke. He couldn't do this to the fox or the boy anymore. Seeing things like that reminded him of his earlier attempts at aiding Robotnik. He then realized his own clan mates would be under the same cybernetic control. He couldn't do that to them. All he had wanted to do in the first place was be free from control. This would not solve that problem. Fang decided that Robotnik was not the solution to the problem.

"Austin I command you and Rei to drop cyber control to 1%."

Rei grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees, while Austin's eyes slowly turned back to their normal blue color. Austin hugged his master tight in a loving embrace.

"Thank you for giving back most of my mind master. Even though I am still bound to you, at least I can feel again. I was so cold. It was the worst feeling anyone can have. I will stay with you from now on for what you've done."

Fang looked at the boy closely for the first time. He noticed with the warmth returning to Austin's body that he had changed from a pale color to a much healthier tan.

"Austin how do you feel?"

"I feel….I feel…I can actually feel again! Oh god it feels so good master!"

"Rei…are you alright? Your mind was almost completely taken over by your cyber side."

"Fang…I feel alright. I…I am having trouble remembering much of anything. I can remember being punished for failure. Then, I remember nothing until now. I assume that means I was being controlled. I don't like thinking that I was not in charge of my actions. I was planning on escaping and starting my own life….but….I will help you if you are going to fight Robotnik. If not, this is where we part ways."

Fang stood silently for a moment. "You know Robotnik is probably listening…..I wouldn't question him here. Isn't there somewhere we can go that he wouldn't be watching?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, the barracks are a good place. He doesn't ever go there. He doesn't like to get near the other live creatures for some odd reason."

"We had better go there. Bring the other hybrids as well. We can use them."

Fang looked at his clan mates. His blood boiled as he thought of how they were in this mindless state. _"I swear that I will take you down Robotnik. If you resurrected me, then clearly you are afraid of some type of incoming attack. I will join them no matter who they are."_

**Hill behind Robotnik's Stronghold.**

Sonic and Tails stood beside each other and looked on at their small, yet very capable army. Sonic smiled when he saw Antoine and Tristan make their way from Springwood. The real gang was all there. It was time for revenge. Finally.

"This is it guys. We are here. I fear Robotnik will have increased the security since last time we were here. Look Tails! He has cyborgs and reploids patrolling the entire compound."

Tails nodded. "As always we are going to be severely outnumbered."

Miles interrupted. "We are going to be outnumbered 2:1 at least."

"I don't like knowing the odds." Sonic said. "Besides, since when have we ever had the odds on our side?"

Antoine, Sonic and Tails, the original freedom fighters stood in front of their small band. The warriors awaited the signal with nerves of steel. After several silent moments, they raised their swords and yelled.

"For Freedom!"

"For Freedom!" The warriors screamed and charged toward the awaiting Robotnik, not caring what awaited them."

**END Chapter 28**


	29. No One Left to Fight

**Chapter 29**

**No one left to fight.**

The battle waged on as Sonic and his friends began to fight all of the reploids of them selves and the horrid wolf/robotic creatures. During the first part of the grueling fight, Char and Kamille came with several of the Springwood wolfs and joined the fight. However, things didn't exactly go according to plan.

"Tristan, watch out one of them is behind you!" Tai said as he stabbed his sword clear through a reploid's head.

Tristan turned in time to see a gun pointed at him. He frowned as the abomination fired at him and made a clean shot through his abdomen.

Tristan whimpered. "gahh. No, brothers…someone…help me."

Sonic and Tails noticed that one of their own had gone down and wanted to help him, but they couldn't get to him. They were surrounded by too many machines.

"Someone get to him! He is going to bleed to death!" Sonic screamed.

Preston and Will tried to make it to him, but were both too involved in battle to get close enough. They noticed several of the Springwood wolves try and save him, but they were cut down. There was little anyone could do for him.

Bryce was with Rahu near the front gates and tried to make it back, but once they turned around, one of Robotnik's riot tanks came from inside the compound. They both became too occupied with their own lives to make a path to him.

"Miles, he is doing to die! Can't anyone save him?" Tails said to his twin in a desperate tone.

"No. Death is part of war. You know that Tails."

One of the abomination commanders walked up to the dying wolf.

"Help…someone…." Tristan whimpered.

"I will help you. Do not move, soon, you will feel no more pain."

The commander put a strange device on Tristan and it began to change his body. He became cold. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't remember his name. He could only remember one thing:

Kill freedom fighters.

Tristan looked at his stomach and watched as it healed completely in a matter of seconds. He then rubbed his hand across his body.

"How did I become healed?"

"You are now half dingo half robotic. You were repaired by nano machines. Are you ready to serve me and lord Robotnik?"

Tristan nodded. "I will serve. I will destroy the freedom fighters."

Tristan took off running towards his new enemies and found the one that his new mind screamed at him to capture.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you are now my prisoner. Come with me."

Sonic turned and noticed Tristan. "What? Tristan, what did they do to you?"

"I do not know this Tristan you speak of. Come with me. The master calls for you." Tristan said as he punched his former friend hard across the head, knocking him out.

Tristan then looked at the raging battle. "Soon the freedom fighters will be destroyed."

Tristan ran back to his commander. Everyone was so busy trying to save themselves; they didn't notice Tristan was holding Sonic over his shoulder.

"Master, I have brought back Sonic the hedgehog." Tristan said as he threw Sonic to the ground.

The commander picked up Sonic and smacked him across the face to wake him up. Sonic coughed and looked up wearily, as the constant toll of the war finally showed in the hedgehog's face.

"Congratulations, you caught me. Now what are you going to do with me? Or do you even know. I mean, none of you have free will."

The wolf commander punched Sonic in the face and growled. "I have more will than you think I do hedgehog. Why do you think that you haven't been able to get in yet? These troops are much smarter than what you are used to dealing with."

Sonic didn't have a witty response. He could hear the confusion in his friend's voices as they were barking commands. Not to mention the screams of several wolves being killed. Sonic never thought Robotnik would get his forces back together this quickly.

"I am to make you one of us Sonic the Hedgehog. The master wishes to end this war once and for all." The commander said.

Sonic's eyes widened with fear. "No. You can't do that. If you change me, I will have to fight my brother. I can't do that. Not again. I'd rather just die right here on this battlefield than fight them again."

The commander looked at Sonic for a long moment and then shook its head. "Sorry, you are joining us. Death is not part of the plan. Do not worry, it won't take long."

Sonic looked over toward Tails and screamed for him, but it was too late. The commander placed the small computer on Sonic's head. After a few minutes, the deed was done.

Sonic was no longer the world's greatest hero, but the world's greatest fear.

Sonic turned and looked at his new commander. "What am I to do my master?"

"Kill the freedom fighters. Kill all of them. End this war once and for all for Lord Robotnik."

Sonic's eyes glowed as he absorbed the command. "I will end this war the only way I know I how."

"How is that Sonic?"

"Quickly."

"Get it done Sonic; we grow tired of this war."

Sonic nodded and dashed into the fray. The Freedom Fighters were destroyed in a matter of moments. Sonic mercilessly spin dashed through all of the wolves from Springwood and several of his former friends before they could do anything to stop him. Over half of the starting force was destroyed within two minutes.

Tails, Antoine, Will and Elias managed to finish off the reploids that had attacked them. Once they looked around to see the state of the battle, they were horrified. All around them, freedom fighters were doing down. All Tails could see was a blue streak going from pocket of fighting to another. As it stopped, they watched their own fighters drop.

"Antoine….what is that….what is happening?" Will said as he stood close to Tails.

"I don't know…it looks like Sonic. What do you think Tails. It couldn't be him could it?"

Tails stood motionlessly staring at the carnage that was ensuing. Everyone, including Rahu, was down. Once the blur stopped to defend against a volley of shots Tails knew who it was. Somehow, they had gotten Sonic, and he certainly wasn't mindless. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"It is Sonic. We are in trouble…..Is anyone else still alive? Look carefully. Where is Joey…where are Hunter and Knuckles?"

Will pointed to several bodies that were lying near the entrance to the stronghold. Knuckles and Hunter had been killed by Sonic as well. "Look Joey is running this way!"

Sure enough Joey was running toward the small remaining band of fighters. He began screaming. "Run, we've gotta run! Sonic is gonna kill everyone here!"

Joey was right as Sonic was coming towards them quickly. They didn't have much time. Antoine pulled his sword. "Go. I will delay the hedgehog. You have to find the time stones. We've used them once before. We failed, and the time stones grew weaker. We figured we'd never need to use them again. I don't think it will work, but it's our last chance. Go to Springwood and get the time stones from Sally. You have to go back and stop this. You are our last hope."

Tails looked at Antoine uneasily. Then, he noticed as a small band of warriors came running from the base. It looked like Fang, but that was impossible; he was dead. He had died long ago.

Elias noticed as well. "They cloned Fang. He has a new army. Look! They are fighting the reploids!"

Sonic turned and immediately went for the small group if warriors. It would not take him long to finish them off.

"Go! Now!" Antoine said as he ran to help the warriors. "This is our last chance! Get the time stones and stop this from happening!"

The four warriors ran as fast as they could away from the base. However, they did not escape unnoticed. The commander of the abominations pulled out a small palm computer and typed something to Robotnik and waited for a reply. He smiled and headed back toward the compound after he saw the response. He had his warriors bring any surviving freedom fighters back with them. They wouldn't like what he had planned for them.

Tails, Will and Elias ran as far and as long as they could until all three were too exhausted to go on. Tails looked at Elias and then at Will. He then realized how grave the situation was and how they had lost everything….and everyone they loved.

"Elias….did you know anything about these creatures? They were smart, fast and had free will! They didn't need commanded and were damn good at leading their warriors. How were we supposed to know about this?"

Elias shrugged. "I knew nothing about this. I knew Robotnik was experimenting with Robotocizing brains, but this seems to be a lot more than that. We have to do what Antoine said. The time stones are the only way to stop this from happening."

"But if the time stones were weakened, how will they help?" Will said.

Tails shook his head. "I am not really sure Will. The only thing I can think is when Sonic and Sally went back and tried to stop the war from evening starting, they drained the stones of almost all of their power. The only thing I can think of is they were either hoping to never have to use them again, or they were waiting for the right time to try again."

Will stood up and sighed heavily. "Don't you think now is a good time to use them?"

"Yes Will, I do think it's a good time to use them. The question is….how long will it take to charge them for use again. I don't know if we can even get the Sonic's old power ring pool. It could take years before we are capable of going back."

Elias stood and looked over the horizon. "Guys….smoke is coming from Springwood. We had better get back. If they destroy the time stones, this present is set. We will be forced to live out our lives in this horrid nightmare."

"You helped cause this nightmare. Don't ever forget that." Tails spat.

"Can we argue later?" Joey said sadly. "You aren't the only ones suffering."

Everyone stopped arguing and headed as fast as they could for Springwood, but it was far too late for their home base. The foursome stopped in their tracks as they noticed the small town was completely engulfed in flames. Bodies were strewn all over the place and it was clear that Sonic had done this. No one else could have gotten there that fast.

"Quick, Will, Tails, Joey….we've got to get into the base before everything is destroyed!"

The four ran into the building that lead underground and ran for the elevator. Once they made it underground, things got worse. Everything was destroyed and every soldier was lying dead on the floor. However, once they reached Sally's room their worst fears were realized.

Sally lay on the floor, dying very slowly from a wound on her side.

"Tails….come here….thank god…they didn't get you too."

"Hey Aunt Sally, hang on and we will get you some help. Just hang on ok?"

Sally coughed and sighed. "It is too late for me. Just take the time stones from the safe on the wall. Go back and stop this."

"But….how long will it take to power them up, Aunt Sally? How long do we have to keep living in this world?"

"It should only take a few minutes once you get a power ring. You will just have to have make it to Knothole. Once they gain back what little power they have, all of you must touch them and say what time and date you want to go back to. Remember, everyone is counting on you. Don't let Sonic be the one that kills us all. I saw the tears running down his face as he killed everyone. He knows what his body is being forced to do."

"Don't worry Aunt Sally, we will stop this." Tails said. As he began to speak again he noticed that Sally had died. He stood up and silently walked to the safe and deftly opened it and took the stones. They glowed slightly in his hands before going dark once again.

"Well….we have them. Now what is the plan?" Elias said in a grim voice.

Tails looked at the only three people left that could stop this war and frowned. "The plan? The plan is to get these stones working and go back and kick Robotnik's ass and stop this from happening."

"What if we fail Tails?" Will said sadly.

"We won't fail. We mustn't fail."

**To be continued…**


	30. What are their plans?

**Chapter 30**

**What are their plans?**

Sonic stood in a forest clearing beside his master. He had killed many people and was awaiting his next commands. He grew bored quickly, because they were in the middle of changing one other freedom fighter so they could track Tails and the remaining freedom fighters.

"Can I just go running master? I'm sure I'll find them eventually. I am so bored standing here!" Sonic said making a pouting face.

"No Sonic, you may not run. Act your age! You are a killing machine, not some whiny teenager. You will wait and do as I say. I need this wolf to sniff them out or we won't ever find them. You don't fail to fail the master do you?"

"N-no. I will be good. I am sorry master." Sonic said as he lowered his head.

The commander finished his work on the injured wolf and stood back. The wolf did not scream or make any sounds at all. It stood up and looked at the commander with disgust.

"Just….just because you try and remake me into something vile like yourself, doesn't mean I will help you." The wolf said.

"What? How dare you appose me? You are supposed to obey anything I tell you!" The commander looked at the wolf and pressed several buttons on a remote control. The wolf grimaced and fell to his knees, but would not break.

"I….will not hunt….down…my brother. Not now….not….ever." The wolf cried.

"How dare you question your master!" The commander said. He then punched the wolf hard. A sickening crunching sound was heard.

"I…am….Preston…..of the lunar clan…..I am….not your slave; no matter…what….you say…I will not hunt them…just kill me."

Sonic grew tired and impatient. "Kid, he ain't killing you. We need you to find those freedom fighters before they find a way to stop us. They always somehow find a way. Now, you can help us WILLINGLY or I am going to force you. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Sonic, of all people you should know this is wrong. Stop helping them." Preston said wearily.

"I see that you are unwilling to help without….persuasion." Sonic then pulled out something from his pack that made Preston shudder.

"Not…one of those. Not again."

"Hold him down. We will have our hunter one way or another." The commander said.

"Yes master, once we place this chip in his neck, he will serve us again. Just like before." Sonic said as he handed the chip over to his master.

The commander looked at the chip and grabbed Preston by the throat. "I tried to be nice. I healed you without changing you; you could have kept your mind. Now, you've lost that chance. Say good bye.

Preston's mind slipped away within a matter of moments. What it was replaced with was a perfectly obedient hunter.

"Now Preston, I want you to find Tails and the two others. They have to be around here somewhere. You are to find their scents and then Sonic will destroy them. Do you understand?"

"I have the scent already. It leads to the east. What place of importance is to the east my master?"

"Knothole was there. But it is destroyed. I can't understand what they would be looking for there. Everything of importance would have been moved to Springwood. I saw nothing when I killed the entire governing body. I think it's a bluff." Sonic said.

"That's why you aren't in charge. I am contacting Lord Robotnik." The commander took out his communicator and made a call to Robotnik. He explained the situation and waited for a response. After a few minutes, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Sonic, do you remember power rings?"

"No, is it something I should remember?"

"Master Robotnik said they must be going for a power ring. He said when the war first began, you used them to free your uncle's mind from Robotnik. Do you remember using them to run even faster?"

"No. I don't know what they are. I don't remember having an uncle. If I knew these things, you took them from me when I became your slave. I am sorry."

"I am pretty sure they exist, however." The commander said. "I want you to follow Preston and find them before they get a chance to use them. I don't want them alive either. Kill them and end this war once and for all. If they are killed, the Mobians will have no one to lead them and we can enslave them all!"

"Preston are you ready to hunt with me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Hunting is all I live for. Let us go. I want to find them and kill them. I yearn for the kill."

Preston ran ahead of Sonic tracking the last remaining freedom fighters while Sonic stayed back and kept an eye on the wolf. He still wasn't exactly sure the wolf was really on their side. After twenty minutes, the two arrived at the remains of Knothole.

"Alright, we need to find them fast." Sonic said in a serious tone. "I am not sure what they have planned, but I'm sure it isn't good for our cause."

Preston looked at Sonic and smiled. "You are right. It isn't good for your cause."

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." Sonic said.

Preston growled. "I know you are Tails's brother….but this ends now. I've held back mt strength for a long time. Just incase this did happen. Sonic the Hedgehog….today you die."

**To be continued.**


	31. One last Chance

Chapter 31: One last chance.

"**Get out of my way hunter, unless you want me to kill you just like everyone else you loved." Sonic said with a growl. "I have to stop the freedom fighters from getting a power ring. If I fail, Robotnik will roboticize me."**

**Preston looked at Sonic sadly. "I am sorry that I have to kill you, after all, you used to be the hero we all looked up to."**

**Sonic turned into a ball and went toward Preston at full force. "Stop talking and fight! I must stop the freedom fighters!"**

**Preston avoided the spin-dash and swiped his claws at Sonic. Both boys fought for over an hour with no clear winner. The boys grew tired and began to wear down. **

"_**I hope that the guys found what they were looking for. I don't think I can hold out much longer. I may not die from Sonic's hand, but I am going to die of exhaustion if they don't do something."**_

**Before Preston could get a breath, Sonic came at him again, and the battle waged again.**

**Knothole**

Tails didn't want to look at the abandoned town any longer than he had to. Too many memories had been shared here. Friendships made, lovers lost and families forged. Once he walked past his own former home he almost lost it.

"_Not in front of the men…I can't lose it. Not now. Not ever. If I lose it now, it's game over."_

After several more painful minutes, Tails, Elias, Joey and Will made it to the power ring lake. Will and Elias didn't understand what was so impressive about this place. Elias had never watched Sonic here in his life and Will, not being from Knothole didn't know anything about it.

Tails swam out and activated the power ring generator and turned it back on. Tails couldn't believe it had been so long since Sonic had used one of the rings. He never did learn why he quit using them. Just out of the blue one day he swam out and turned it off. Perhaps, it had to do with the death of Uncle Chuck.

Will watched as the lake began to glow brightly. A ring formed several seconds later and glowed just as brightly as the lake did. Tails picked up the ring and swam back to shore. Once he stepped out of the lake everyone could feel the power coming from the ring.

"Wow Tails, why didn't we think of using these for power before?" Will asked.

"I really don't know why we stopped using them Will. Sonic used to use them day after day, and then all of a sudden he stopped and told us never to use them. I haven't ever figured out why. The secret must have died with Uncle Chuck." Tails said with a long sigh.

Elias looked at everyone and spoke. "Well, I have a strong feeling radiation may be a problem with them. However, we are not using it the same way Sonic did. Now, let us get close to Robotnik's lair and use these time stones. I am afraid if we use them too far away that we may run into our past selves too early and cause some type of space time break down."

"But what time do we go back to? If we go back right as it happened, we probably won't be able to change anything." Tails said bluntly.

"Tails, what about going back the night before the battle?" Joey said.

"Joey, what good will that do us? We don't have the man power to kill him and his army?" Elias said sternly. "How do we fight him period? We are only four people."

Tails paced as he spoke. "We go back and use his creations against him. I guarantee we can get some warriors to fight for us if we get back with enough time. Robotnik will be in his central command giving orders to his new troops. You know those half robot half wolf abominations he made? That will be the most opportune time to strike."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's hurry, who knows if Robotnik has caught onto us or not." Will said.

"Robotnik caught on long ago…." A tired voice said.

"Preston? Oh gods are you alright?" Will said with concern.

"I am very tired. We must hurry. I managed to wear out the hedgehog long enough to find you."

"But…..not long enough to get away!" Sonic screamed as he lunged toward Tails. "The master wants me to terminate you! I must obey!"

Tails stared wide-eyed at Sonic and couldn't move. Joey was the only one that seemed to be able to move. The boy took the power ring from Tails's pack and pressed it against Sonic. Sonic screamed as the ring touched him and its power absorbed into him. Sonic immediately dropped to the ground immobilized.

"Sonic? Are you ok? Sonic?" Tails said in a panic.

Sonic looked up at Tails with weary eyes. "Power ring…helped…me.….you…Tails…my brother….take care of these guys. I can't go on anymore. I am so tired. Forgive me for not making it to the end."

Tails sat with Sonic and held him in an embrace. "Don't worry Sonic, if everything works out, none of this will ever have happened, and the war will be over. Just think Sonic. You will be free to run and do whatever you want again."

Sonic smiled weakly. "That would be so awesome bro. Then I could act as badass as I want…with…no…"

"No what?" Preston asked.

"He's dead Preston. He can finally rest." Tails stood and looked at Preston. "How did you manage to wear him down like that?"

"Well….I am not exactly normal myself you know. However, even at top physical condition he should have been able to beat me. I just think he was finally tired of everything and let himself go."

"Good-bye Sonic, don't worry, we will see you again someday." Tails said as he closed his brother's eyes.

Joey cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should get going; none of this matters if we succeed."

Everyone nodded their heads silently. Joey was right. Everything could be changed back to the way it was supposed to be.

"I just wish we could go back to the day Robotnik took over and stop him." Will said. "That would solve so many problems."

Tails signed. "They tried that. For some reason the farther back you go, the less chance of success and a shorter amount of time to do it in. If we go back one day, we will get the same amount of time."

Will looked up at Tails. "That makes sense. I guess. I hate time travel already."

Elias shrugged and scratched his head. "We don't know if things will really work out or not. We could end up causing more trouble that we solve. Perhaps our travel could cause a new enemy to rise from Robotnik's ashes."

Tails nodded at Elias. "We will find out I guess. I am not sure if anything is worse than this….."

Everyone gave a determined look and began the trek back. Hoping nothing would happen to stop them.

**Several miles from Robotnik's lair**

Tails pulled the time stones out of his pack and looked at the few remaining freedom fighters. "Alright, now Joey, Will and Preston hold onto me while Elias and I hold the stones together. Make sure you all understand exactly what we have to say. Does everyone remember what to say?"

Everyone looked at Tails and quipped: "Northern Mobian forest November 21, 3235 7:45pm"

Tails smiled. "Right guys, remember that we have to say it exactly at the same time or else…."

"Yeah, we know let's get this over with." Elias said impatiently.

Within moments, everyone was holding on to Tails. Elias looked at Tails and held out his stone. Tails did the same with his and then took the power ring and touched it to the two stones. Once the glow began, the warriors began to chant."

"_Northern Mobian forest November 21, 3235" _

"_Northern Mobian forest November 21, 3235 7:45pm" _

"_Northern Mobian forest November 21, 3235 7:45pm" _

"_Northern Mobian forest November 21, 3235 7:45pm" _

Finally in a flash of light the group disappeared. What happened next could not be explained as they fell through a strange and colorful landscape for what seemed like an eternity. Tails screamed at them to all hold on, but he couldn't tell if they still had a hold of him or not. He just prayed they would all make it.

"_How did Sonic do all of this stuff so calmly? I wish he were here now…..Why is it I have to be the hero. It's his job DAMN IT!"_

It wasn't long after Tails's tirade that the group appeared in the same place they just were, except it was dark.

Tails looked around and then looked at his friends. "Well do you think it worked?"

"Its night isn't it? Look! Robotnik has security bots in the forest over to the south. It did work. It is yesterday again." Will said happily.

"Well it is now or never." Tails said. "Let's go. Elias, it is up to you to get us in safely."

Elias led the group slowly toward the side of the base, avoiding all of the security bots and other cybernetic creatures that were around the base. Most of them were near the front as the freedom fighters would be coming from that direction the next morning.

"Why is it so easy? Something has to go wrong." Tails said uneasily.

The warriors silently made their way toward the science wing and noticed a blonde haired boy standing guard at the door. The boys didn't know what to do. If they killed him, everyone would be alerted. It also didn't help that they didn't have any mind control devices anymore.

"Preston, knock out the boy. Perhaps we can reprogram him in the lab."

"Sure thing Tails." Preston said as he snuck up to the boy and cuffed his hand over the boy's mouth. He then put the boy in a sleeper hold and knocked him out.

Preston took the boy inside the lab and placed him in one of the tubes connected to the computer system. The others noticed several others in tubes as well. One looked a lot like Kamille and the other looked like Fang. But neither of them were ready to be released. This gave Tails the moment he needed. Tails logged on to the computers and changed all three of the warriors minds to serve them. But with the twist that they would follow Will, not him. He hated having slaves. Will seemed to do better with them than he did.

Will looked at the computer and then at Tails with distain. "Did you really have to do that Tails? Why me? Why the hell did you make me have to deal with that again?"

Tails smiled. "I did it because you are as good of a leader as I am. I have dealt with enough slaves. Let me deal with the normal troops, while you deal with them."

Will kicked at an invisible rock. "Damn it Tails….alright."

Elias walked around the lab looking at various computers hoping to find the lab reports on the new creations. He couldn't find exactly what he wanted, but he did find the troop movement forms. Not only were they wiped out here, but they would have rolled on to the northern lands and eventually the badlands as well. It seemed to Elias that if they failed again time would continuously loop around this failure. The same men would die over and over.

"Tails. Get over here and look at these battle plans. It is no wonder we got whipped!"

Tails walked over and scanned the plans. The abominations were to come out in surprise and flank the freedom fighters, which they did. Then, they were to brainwash one of our own injured and make them into one of the abominations. Once that occurred, it was to find Sonic. Tails was amazed how his plan worked against them so well. Robotnik never planned well before. It had to be a plan by some of his minions that he created.

"Joey, how long until these guys are ready to go?" Tails said as he turned from the computer.

"Tails, it looks like the guy we knocked out is almost ready now. We have also started to clone a human that can hypnotize."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Did you clone your brother?"

"Yes. I don't think I'll ever really get him back though. It won't be the same."

"_Specimen number 2314 is rehabilitated. Subject is ready for orders."_

Tails walked over to the specimen tube and watched as it opened and the curly blonde haired boy stumbled out and fell to the floor. Tails motioned Will and Preston over to assist the boy and get him back on his feet.

Austin looked at the boys with confusion. His mind screamed that he must obey his new master. He looked at the boys with a fondness that could only be shown by someone who was completely enamored by someone or something.

"Who….is….Will….?" Austin said weakly.

Tails pushed him forward. "This is Will. He is your master."

"Why do you order them around if he is who I serve? Isn't he the master?"

Will frowned. "He is our leader. However I am in charge of the new slaves."

Austin shook more of the sleepiness away as Will's words made sense to him. "I understand my glorious master."

Will did a face palm. "I am not a master, or a glorious one at that. I am Will. Can't you call me that?"

Austin frowned. "But master, I can't….."

"Why can't you….."

Tails whispered into Will's ear. "Remember, these guys are easy to manipulate. Don't sit and argue. Try and bring him as close to free as you can. Just like with Preston and so many others."

Will looked at Preston and remembered that he did indeed free Preston and made him his brother again. Granted, Austin was far from his brother, but they didn't have a lot of time and the more clear thinkers they had, the better.

Will took the boy to the side and sat him down. He watched as the others went to the main part of the lab and stood guard, just in case Robotnik decided to check. Even though they knew he was preoccupied with the upcoming battle.

Austin looked at Will and smiled. "What do you want me to do master?"

Will shook his head. "I want you to use some of your own judgments. I want you to not rely on me to give you every command. I shouldn't have to tell you to sit or stand or to protect a friend. I've been over this too many times and I'm tired. My buddies over there are tired too. You know how long they've been fighting?"

"No?"

"Their entire lives Austin. Can you even imagine fighting as long as you can remember?"

"I have been. Granted, it hasn't been a long life. I feel like you guys are who I should be with. I still have a strong calling to Robotnik, but I just can't do it anymore. All of you are my family now. You are my commander and my master. I will obey everything you command."

Will looked over toward his brothers. "Well as long as you don't sit and blather about how I am your master all the time then things will be fine. Do you remember anything that Robotnik told you? It isn't very comfortable here knowing he is somewhere around here."

"The old master never came here. We always were brought to him. As far as I know everyone is either in the war room or in the command center with him. We should be fine for at least five hours. However, I expect that once they don't find me bringing the new slaves to him by that time, then we will be in trouble."

"Alright Austin, thank you. What can you tell me about the other two that are in the tubes?"

"One is an old commander that you guys messed up. The other is a clone of some commander from the early parts of the war. I believe they called him Fang. Does that ring a bell to you?"

"No, but I'm sure Tails knows him."

Elias's ears perked at the Fang's name. Elias excused himself from Tails and walked back into the lab.

"Excuse me, did you say Fang? Is he a dingo? What is he Austin? What do you know about him?"

Austin looked at Will as if to ask permission to talk. Will nodded and Austin scratched his head. "I don't know what he is. I haven't seen him out of that tube. He looks like some type of dog or wolf or something. I don't know any more than that."

Elias looked at the computer and noticed that indeed it was the Fang he had killed while under Robotnik's reign. It would be interesting to see how things turned out. However, the next subject to be completed was not Fang, but the boy Joey had created.

"_Subject three is completed ahead of schedule. Tube will now open."_

Will watched as the human fell out of the tube and slumped to the ground. It looked a lot like Bryson, but a not nearly as old. He was still the same blonde haired blue eyed boy from before, except he was not nearly as strong. His body was slim, but definition in his chest was there. He had biceps and his stomach was firm even if not like before.

"Joey, the human you had created is finished. I will switch guard duty with you, so that you can complete his mind and training."

"Thanks Will, I will make sure he can fight for us. It shouldn't take long."

Will patted Joey on the back as the two boys passed each other. The new boy was watching every move they were making, as if trying to understand what was going on and who he was supposed to obey. Everything was so confusing for the new boy. His mind was swirling with commands and screaming for him to obey everyone and not think on his own. The boy decided he would wait for one of them to command him and sat staring into Joey's face.

Joey bent down and put his hand on the boy's face. "Hi, I am Joey. What is your name?"

The boy looked at Joey innocently. "I don't know. I don't know anything about myself. All I know is I wasn't….and then….here I am…"

Joey was surprised at the boy's answer. It was interesting to see how they could function with normal intelligence, instead of the much lower intelligence many others had been given.

"I created you. You have only been alive for a short time. You have been made in the essence of a former brother that I may never see again."

The boy kept staring into Joey's eyes. "Why would you make me because of that? What if you do see him again? What becomes of me if that happens?"

Joey began to tear up. "There isn't anything left of the brother I knew. He is completely gone. He is nothing but a mindless warrior. When we do defeat Robotnik and we free everyone, some of our closest friends will never recover. Sonic the Hedgehog will never get back Knuckles and most of the wolves will never be the same after what has been done to them. No current technology we have will bring them back to normal."

The boy sat and thought things through. "I think I understand. Is that why I keep having a voice in my head tell me that I must obey you and everyone else? Am I just the same as those people?"

"Well…..yes, but you have a chance now to break that programming and join us as my little brother, instead of a slave. If you decide freely then perhaps you will always stay free, unless Robotnik takes you. If that happens, none of us can promise anything."

Joey could tell the boy did not like the idea of being a slave. The boy kept shaking his head. "No…I don't want to be a slave….I don't. I want to stop this from happening. I'll do it….I will be your brother. Can I help you now? Please?"

The boy was shaking with the fear of becoming mindless. Which Joey could certainly understand, as he too had been mind controlled. "Alright. You can be my brother as that is what I really wanted out of this. However, do you realize what your physical age is?"

The boy looked at his naked body. "No…I don't know. Does that really matter? Am I not good enough?"

Joey laughed. "Of course you are good enough. I was just asking you a question. Since you don't know, I will tell you. You are eleven years old, where as I am fourteen. So you are my younger brother, and I want you to listen to me for guidance and anything else. Is that okay with you?"

The boy cocked his head to one side. "Of course it is ok big brother!"

Tails, who had been watching from a distance the entire time smiled as he watched the long dark corridor for enemies. _"I can't believe this is working! Uncle Chuck's genome idea is working better than any of us thought it would. I still don't understand why anyone didn't agree with making these young genius soldiers. By the time they are old enough to shave, they will be able to lead entire battalions. This is so much better than when I was a kid and had to make mistake after mistake; that lead to so many extra deaths over the years."_

"_I just hope that Sonic and I are not poorly judged a hundred years from now for creating children and using them for war. After all, I was a child and so was every other freedom fighter at some point. Hell, I am still a kid, I just happened to be smart as well. It is amazing that our nations 'finest' were unable to stop this war from happening, yet a group of five year olds could see the trickery that Robotnik was planning. If only they had believed them."_

Tails shook his head.

"_No, I can't think that way. There is no what if, there is only the now. We were given a second chance to avoid losing everything and I have got to take it no matter what the cost. No matter what they say about me. If I succeed I will get to write the book anyway."_

Tails noticed a large shadow down at the far end of the hallway and silently told his warriors to retreat into the lab.

Will looked into Tails's eyes and nodded. "Preston, Joey, Austin; bring the new boy and hide, someone is coming."

Joey grabbed the boy and drug him into the darkened corner of the lab. "I thought no one was supposed to be coming down here? Now what do we do?"

Preston made a low growling sound. "Depending on what it is, we may be able to kill it."

Joey shook his head. "Robotnik would know we were here if someone he sent here didn't come back."

The new boy just stood staring at the door. "Brother? Why are you so scarred of a visitor?"

"You don't yet understand exactly the situation we are in. This person seeing us could mean the end for all of us."

The boy watched with intrigue as the shadowed figure reached the lab. The boy noticed that it was not a human, but a large horned being that had muscles upon muscles. He wondered why everyone was still hiding knowing it was one of their brothers in arms.

The dragon looked around; its eyes glowing. "Austin, where are you? Where are you my brother?"

"_Shit"_ Tails thought to himself._ "How were we to know that Austin had bonded with that thing? What are we gonna do?"_

Austin looked at Will. "If you wish, I can take care of this problem. If for some reason this doesn't work, send out that boy and hypnotize him.

Austin snuck around the edge of the lab and tried to make it look like he had just been in a different part of the lab and unable to hear the dragon.

"Draconius, why have you come here? The master wanted you guarding the main entrance from attack. There is no need for you to protect me now."

The dragon looked at Austin and cocked his head. "This unit was concerned about its friend. This unit wanted to make sure friend was alright."

Austin walked up to the dragon and let the dragon run its talons across his unclothed torso. "As you can see, there has been no harm made to me. I am perfectly fine. I do appreciate everything you are doing for me, but right now, there is no reason to stay here as my job isn't completed."

"As you command. I will come back later when the new units are completed." The dragon said as it turned and walked out of the lab.

Austin turned to his master. "There, I got rid of him for a while. We really need to hurry up here."

The new boy looked at his master, then at Austin. He was enamored by the boy and how he was able to make the large dragon just walk away. "Brother, can I make friends with that boy?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course you can be friends with him. Why wouldn't you be?"

The young Bryson clone walked over to Austin and stared at the boy with wonder. "How did you make that huge dragon just walk away? I couldn't do something like that unless I used mind control on it…"

Austin looked at the clone in silence.

"I mean you are really cool. I want to be your friend."

Austin still just looked on.

"Are you ok?" The clone asked sadly. "Am I just too weak and not worth being your friend?"

Austin shook his head. "You are not too weak to be my friend. I don't have friends."

The clone looked into Austin's eyes. "You do have friends. I am your friend. I'll always be there for you."

Austin stared into his eyes and began to become lost in them. His eyes slid halfway shut and he slowly began to sway. "You….friend….always….be….there…."

Austin couldn't resist the eyes of the boy. Everything was in a haze. The only thing he could understand at the moment was he had a friend and that he really loved his friend. He slowly walked up to his friend and puffed out his chest. "Does my body please….you…my…friend…so…I can protect…you.."

The clone ran his hand down Austin's chest and down his stomach. "It isn't fair that I am not as strong as my brother and my friends. Why must I be so weak? My brother is so much stronger than me and so are you."

Austin looked at Joey and realized that his brother was indeed much more muscular than he and his new friend. However, Tails was the strongest of all and that was why he felt the need to help him so much. Someone that had the intelligence of Tails and yet was that strong deserved respect.

"Austin what are you looking at?"

"The master of all of us…he is the only thing any of us really live for."

The clone did not understand this as he was programmed to serve Joey and that Will was the other subordinate he was do answer to. "Austin….I don't understand. I am to serve Joey and Will. Why are you in such awe of Tails?"

Austin looked at Joey and Will and realized that he was just as enamored with them. "I am simply a pawn young one. I am to serve all. With no questions."

"_Austin. I need a report. Austin! Where are you?"_

Tails whirled around. "Oh, god Robotnik! Austin! Go to the video phone and answer him. Do what you have to do to keep him from realizing what is going on. Clone! Get over here! We have to stay away from the camera!"

Austin walked over to the video phone and pressed the button combination required for video conference. Tails could see the fat dictator from his hiding spot. He wanted badly to be able to kill him right there.

"_Austin, how long until we have the two warriors ready for battle? I grow tired of waiting. I know that the freedom fighters are right outside waiting for us."_

"Master…it will be another couple of hours before they are completed. The mind control is taking much longer than anticipated. However, they should be ready in plenty of time before your battle is scheduled to begin."

"_Austin, that is not good enough. I want you to start creating the Epsilon Eagle. The specs are right here. I want you to speed through its creation. It won't be as smart or as strong, but it will be enough to destroy anything here. Plus, it won't be strong enough to take over. Do you understand me?"_

"Yes master I am looking at the schematics now. I will begin."

"_Good, now I have plans to finish. Do not bother me unless you have completed the Eagle. Do you understand me?"_

"Yes master. Your word is law."

After Austin finished the call and Tails was sure that Robotnik was no longer watching he bounded over to Austin so he could see the schematics. They certainly were easy enough.

"I am going to create this 'Epsilon Eagle'. I want the rest of you to watch the others and make sure that we are not being watched."

The clone immediately went back to his awe of Austin. Joey couldn't understand why he liked him so much, but wanted to let things work out. If the clone didn't have free will, then it would be the same as the original.

Austin looked at the boy again. "Why do you like me so much? As I said before; I am merely a pawn. Can't you see that? Can't you understand that?"

The clone didn't understand why he was so full of anger and hated himself so much. "Just because you are not what you want to be means that no one should like you. I like you and I know that everyone else does. If they didn't, they would have just kept you mindless and not dealt with you."

Will had been listening as had Joey. "Bryson is right you know. Had we thought you were really only a pawn, we would have let you stay mindless. If I recall, Robotnik had taken all of your humanity from you."

"He had."

"Well, then obviously we must care you." Will said shaking his head. "See this is why you got to deal with the younger one Joey, it is almost impossible to make them feel good about themselves."

Austin looked at his master sadly. "I am sorry I doubted you. I am grateful that you freed me from Robotnik. It is just so difficult to think clearly even now. You must understand I don't mean upset anyone."

Bryson looked at Joey and then back at Austin. "Well….then this goes back to my question. Can we be friends…or better yet. Can we be brothers?"

Austin put his hand on the smaller boy's chest and smiled. "Yes, we can be brothers. We look a lot alike anyway. It makes sense."

Bryson puffed out his chest and smiled at Joey. "Thanks Austin!"

Bryson then hugged the boy and Joey noticed that there was a change in Austin. You could see in his eyes that he had a reason to live now, instead of simply obeying commands.

Austin pushed his new brother away and looked at him. They boy was small, but he could feel the muscle in his body. He was surprised the boy still had no clothes, it seemed like the boy didn't even notice that he looked different than everyone else.

Before Austin could mention it, another of the clones was completed. This time it was Fang. However, unlike the human clones, he was kept under heavy mind control in order to keep him in line.

However, he did not look as they thought he would. This Fang was much younger than the original and was not as strong looking as Tails and Elias remembered. He looked like a child. A very strong child, but still a child. The young Fang looked around the room at the people and did not say a word. It was like he was trying to understand just what he was to do.

"Who…..is….master? All…..Fang….knows….is….obey….master…"

Will shook his head again. "Guys, this is getting really old. Why did we not just erase the programming?"

Fang looked at Will and his eyes glowed as he spoke. "Erase….programming….kill….me…"

"Are you saying that if we had erased the programming that Robotnik put into you that you would have died?" Will asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes….I was created to obey…nothing else….."

Tails and the others understood that they weren't the only ones that had suffered in this war. These creatures and creations, including the ones they themselves had made, were suffering just as much as they were.

Tails looked towards the ground. "Lord I have become him. Look at what we are doing."

Elias smacked Tails across the face. "No! You are not like him at all! You didn't want to do this, you wanted to find an alternate way. You found out that we all had to give up our morals to win this time. Have you finally understood that ethics do not win a war? We HAVE to do this Tails. We have no other option. None."

Fang looked around at the warriors attempting to find the one he was bound to. It didn't take him long to figure out Will's scent and he quickly came to his new master's side.

"You….are…the one….I am to obey…." Fang said as he bowed to Will. "I…am…honored…to…serve…a…strong….wolf….like…you.."

"I am hardly strong…I mean look at my brother over there if you want strong."

The fallen warrior looked at his new master with confusion. "You….stronger….not…all….strength..comes from….muscle…from….intelligence….and…caring…"

Fang sniffed the air again. "I smell another of your servants….I….am…his…as…well…."

Austin walked over with Bryson still at his heels. "Brother, your new slave, is interesting. What has happened to him?"

Fang's eyes glowed red. "Please….give….me…commands…."

Austin looked at the new warrior closely for the first time. The hybrid was indeed strong for its age, however he wasn't exactly sure how old it was. The hybrid had a strong chest and had defined abs. It was cut strong and he could see all of the hybrid's definition as it was not wearing any clothes. It made Austin really look at the clone of Bryson as well. The clone was also defined, but he did not have abs yet. There was strength there, but not as much as in the Hybrid. However, the boy was strong in the chest and it was obvious with work the boy would be impressive.

Fang looked at the still naked boy curiously. "You…..smell….like….brother…..are…you?"

The boy looked at Fang as equally curious. "I can be. If you want me to be. You look like a strong warrior, unlike me…."

"You…just….created too? We…..so…much alike…..please….be…my….new….brother."

Fang's eyes began to glow red and he slowly walked toward the young boy. He suddenly couldn't resist the boy….it was like the boy's eyes were controlling him. He couldn't stop himself or think anymore. All he wanted to do was become one with the boy. His body became tight and he wanted to show his body off to his new brother.

Fang stared into the boy's eyes. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. The eyes were so blue. He couldn't look away. He felt that he was safe as long as he looked at the eyes.

"I….cannot resist….I….am…..your….slave….all….other…commands….not obey….only obey…..you…."

The warrior grabbed Bryson's hand and drug him to a pair of double doors.

"My….warriors….here….all….obey…"

The warrior opened the DNA lock and much to everyone's surprise a small band of hybrids were waiting to be awakened. The hybrid then walked to a computer and awoke the five first generation dingo warriors that were able to still function.

The five warriors awoke and looked around the room. The five warriors then puffed out their large chests and bowed to Fang. They then spoke in unison. "We await commands."

Fang looked at his warriors and pointed at Will and Bryson. "These….are…commanders…..obey…."

The five warriors looked at the two boys with glowing eyes. "We will obey them."

The five warriors were built well. Each one of them looked different, but had the same body type. Each of them had a strong chest and had defined six pack abs. However, they had no intelligence and were nothing but pawns. It didn't take Joey, Will or Bryson long to figure this out.

Joey walked up to one of the warriors that had long hair tied in a pony tail and tried to talk to it. "I am Joey, I created your master. What is your name?"

"No…name…must…obey…can….you…command…me…must….be..commanded…"

Joey looked at the other boys and shrugged. "Well. I command you to free your mind from the fog. You should be free."

The pony tailed warrior blinked a few times and its eyes glowed a deep red. "We….can't…be…free."

Will looked at the pony tailed warrior, then at the others. He noticed the blank look on all of them. "Why can't you? We have changed others."

"Created….only…for…battle….need….master…none of us…can….think…for…ourselves…"

Even Bryson, the newest of the troop understood that this was wrong, yet it was war. Nothing could be done for them. Bryson pointed at the pony-tailed warrior and waved it toward him. The warrior shuffled slowly toward him. It's head cocked to one side.

"Are…you…my…master?"

"Yes, I will be your master. I am already Fang's I will be yours as well. The other four can be under Will, Joey, Austin and Preston. I don't trust that squirrel enough."

The warrior embraced the young boy. "I…slave….do…anything….please….command…"

Elias told the others to quickly train the new warriors, as the newest creation was almost done and soon they would be ready to attack. The four boys nodded and took their warriors off to explain how to fight most effectively.

However, Bryson was still with the pony-tailed warrior and Fang. Both of them were unable to stay away from their master. Each warrior had no interest in anything but its master. Robotnik had obviously made these warriors to be 100% subservient to him. Everyone knew the only reason he would make live creations would be so he could have people only bow to him and never question his motives.

Bryson was standing with his new slaves when the final of Robotnik's warriors finished healing and awoke from his sleep. However, he was not under the mind control that Tails had programmed into the computer.

"grahh….not…Robotnik…must….kill…" The muscular fox said as drool ran from its mouth. It scanned the room looking at the various warriors until it found the weakest link. The fox then pounced at Bryson and jumped on him within seconds.

Bryson's two warriors attempted to assist, but the fox hissed out. "If you come any closer I will rip him apart. How stupid are you boy….Not to wear any type of armor? You will be my first kill. Then I will kill all of your compatriots." Bryson had not been looking at the fox, but looking toward Tails and Will, hoping they'd understand he could deal with this.

"whelp! Look at me. Face the one that will kill you!"

Bryson looked at the fox and said: "Alright look into my eyes and see if you see any fear."

Rei looked into his eyes and immediately his mind became cloudy and he was lost in the eyes.

"Fox what is your name?"

"mmm?...my…name….I….am….Rei?...My name is Rei…"

Bryson noticed that already the fox had loosened its grip on him and had placed a hand on his chest. The fox had slowed its breathing in order to almost be one with the boy. The eyes made it impossible for him to do anything else.

"Rei, I want you to stand up now. You do no longer want to kill any of us are you?"

"No. Why…ever…want…that…?" The mind controlled fox said as it stood up and continued looking into Byrson's eyes.

Rei looked at his new master and put his hands on his stomach and ran them up to his chest. "I feel strength in your body master. You may not look as strong as me, but your body is already impressive. I will obey and follow you until death.

Bryson nodded his head. However, he could say nothing as Tails exclaimed that the warrior they had been waiting on had been finished.

The figure slowly walked from its creation tube and it was a glorious sight to everyone. It looked as if it had been cloned from Austin and then had Eagle DNA added. The hybrid was built well and had a strong fit body. It had talons for hands and feet. It also had strong wings. What made it look less human was its face that was clearly that of an eagle. The hybrid was beautiful and no one could look away.

Tails stood near his creation and smiled. It couldn't have gone any better. The eagle looked around the room and once he saw Tails, he immediately bowed.

"Father…" The eagle said with a deep loving voice. "Am I what you desired father? Is my body what you wanted when you created me?"

Tails stood by his creation and put his hand on the eagle's chest. The eagle puffed out his chest as he did it and looked proudly at his father. Tails then ran his hand down from his chest over his abs then put his hand on the eagle's shoulder.

"I am quite proud of you eagle. You are exactly what we need. But, I may have created you, but I am not really old enough to be anyone's father. It sounds weird. Can't you call me Tails?"

"You have given me life. I cannot just call you Tails. You must be my father. You made me. "

"Alright. Well you should meet everyone."

The eagle walked up to Austin and put his hand on his face. Austin's eyes widened and he just stood there for several minutes. The eagle then took his hand off and turned back to Tails. "I have learned everything I can from this one."

Tails looked at Austin and noticed the blank expression on his face. "Austin? What is wrong with you?"

Austin looked over at Tails and much to Tails's surprise, Austin had a dumb founded expression on his face and a slight strand of drool from his mouth.

Tails spun around and yelled at his creation. "You! What did you do to him? He looks like a burnt out zombie."

The eagle looked at his father and cocked his head. "I did nothing but learn what I could from him. There was not much to learn. Your enemy does not give them much to begin with. He will be worth more to you this way. Are you angry at me?"

"You made one of our warriors brain dead. Of course I am mad at you. That boy helped me start this coupe from the inside. It isn't right for me to repay him like this."

"I don't understand. He is much better this way for what you need."

Tails and the others, who had now came over and crowded around the eagle, looking very angered.

"Tails…what does he mean…better for what we need?" Will said with a sadness in his voice.

"Let me show you what I can do with him now. Father, may I please show you? I can sense the hatred your friends have towards me. I do not want to be hated."

"Show me what you are talking about. Before I change my mind about ever creating you. You are supposed to be helping me free everyone, not enslave them."

"Do not worry father. I will prove myself."

The half human half eagle looked at the newly mindless Austin and raised his clawed hand towards the boy. The boy perked up and looked at his new puppeteer. Austin walked around the room and hugged all of his former friends and then squatted down in front of his new master. The eagle then put his clawed hand on the boy hand ruffled his hair.

"You can control someone like a puppet…just by touching them? What could you do with those actual mindless warriors that Fang showed us. None of them actually would be harmed by this." Tails said as he pointed to the warriors.

"I can try…they have to have some sort of memories and mental faculties for me to be able to do this."

The eagle walked up to the four warriors that were just standing beside Fang and put his clawed hand on each of their faces. After a few minutes he was done. He then moved on to the pony-tailed warrior and quickly brought the empty minded soldier under his whim.

"These mindless warriors will work perfectly for me. They have nothing to live for and will not fight my control over them. Watch."

The eagle took the warriors through a series of movements and spectacles that if commanded would have taken them much longer to accomplish. Each boy moved freely and as if they really were under no control at all. The eagle was a perfect marionette for the mindless puppets.

Tails stared at the spectacle. It was not really what he had planned on happening. He had just wanted to save his people, not keep adding to the problem. However before he could continue his concerns he heard a loud growl from the outside.

"Grrrrowwll….intruderssss in the sssscience lab!" A large muscular lizard man hissed as he saw the boys from a distance. Yet another pawn that Robotnik had made. Tails couldn't figure out where it even came from. Perhaps going back in time had changed things more than he realized.

The eagle looked at his father. "Watch them in action. You will then be proud of me."

Everyone watched as Austin and the warriors sprung into action. It did not take them long to stop the lizard-man from calling in more reinforcements. They took away its weapons and knocked it to the ground within a matter of seconds. The pony-tailed warrior grabbed the warrior from behind and brought it over to Fang, Tails and the eagle.

"I will take his mind father, then we will know more about what he was planning."

The eagle then placed his clawed hand on the lizard man and took its mind in a matter of seconds. The lizard then slumped and joined its new collection of puppets. The only one that did not stand there was Austin, as he was clearly the eagle's favorite. He stayed by his master's side.

"The lizard was created by Robotnik. Much in the way I was created. There are more. Most of them were made with DNA from your human friends. This one was made from one called Hunter."

"That is Hunter…no…I mean I know its not the real one…but…" Will said sadly.

No one said anything, so Will continued. "All of this is getting beyond out of hand. We know that Robotnik is slowly making these into the half robotic abominations that were able to work as a group and that is what we can't let happen. If we sit here and complain about all the horrible things that have happened then we will never get anything accomplished. What exactly are we waiting on?"

Tails looked at Will and shook his head. "We are waiting for the right time. We can't just storm in there while he isn't preoccupied! He has more soldiers than we could ever fight through. We have to wait until our past selves begin fighting. If we go early we lose again. it's a waiting game and sometimes that can drive you even more crazy than the actual battle."

"Well everything is ready for us then. Now we just have to wait." Tails said as he leaned against the wall and sighed.

Bryson was still confused at everything that was going on. He didn't understand why Austin was no longer able to talk to him. He also didn't understand how Fang's warriors were no longer under his control, but that Eagle. Everything didn't make sense. Wasn't he created to command these boys. Why were they taken from him?

Bryson put his hand on Austin's shoulder. The boy did not respond to the touch, he simply stood starring directly forward.

"Brother….why won't you talk to me anymore….I thought we meant something to each other. I don't want to lose someone already."

The Eagle was standing nearby and noticed the poor boy trying to reach his friend. The Eagle decided to make the boy at least a little happy. He had Austin turn and look at his brother and smile. Austin took Bryson by the hand and led him to the Eagle. Once Bryson stood face to face with the Eagle, it finally spoke.

"Do you want to join him?"

"No. I just want him back the way he was. Why did you do that to him. What did he do to anyone?"

The Eagle sighed. "I did it because he is perfect for what I am programmed for. Just as you are. Look at your brother and look at how at peace he is now. He no longer has to worry about anything. It is all taken care of for him now."

Bryson did notice how Austin did look very calm. He just stood there breathing in and out in perfect rhythm. His chest rose and his stomach muscles tightened with each breath he took. Austin's eyes gave away the truth. The truth that his humanity was taken for that peace. However Bryson did not have time to contemplate further as the Eagle decided to place his clawed hand on his cheek. Bryson felt his memories being taken and suddenly he felt a peace that he had never felt before. Like nothing mattered anymore except that he was taken care of.

After the Eagle took his claws off Bryson, he began to play around with his new puppet. He had the boy puff out his chest and several other things to show off his strength, so the Eagle could get a better understanding of his newest puppet. He then sent Austin and Bryson for Joey.

The two puppets walked to their former friend and master and stood over him. Bryson hugged his brother and the two silently took the confused boy to the Eagle. The Eagle did not waste time taking his memories and began making him into a puppet.

Tails and Elias had been discussing strategy when they looked over and noticed what the Eagle had been doing. Elias and Tails ran over as quick as they could. Tails grabbed the Eagle's hand and ripped it off of Joey. The boy's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

"Oh gods! What have you done, you can't take the humans with free will! These people didn't deserve this happing to them. Joey has been with us for a long time! He was family to us."

"I didn't finish the one you call Joey. All of these warriors are perfect for me to use. I am programmed to assist you in whatever way I can. That is what I thought I was doing. All I want to do is please you. I am sorry. Your friend however, should recover. He had many memories. I don't think he was even aware of the ones I took. I only had the chance to take his memories from when he was a slave."

Elias spoke. "You cannot do this do any of our friends. Austin was bad enough. Joey will probably be very upset that you took his brother as well. Is there any possible way to bring back any of their mental faculties?"

"There may be a way to give back enough to make them function again. However, making them remember everything and actually being effective fighters is another story. Father, they are much more useful this way. Can't you understand that this way we have a better chance to win?"

Tails looked at his creation and realized it had a lot to learn. Just like a child he had to be taught. It was his fault for not explaining things better to him.

"We have always been the underdogs and we always will. I will not keep sacrificing those we love in order to win. Look at the few of us that made it this far. We can't take what few of us made it and take away what made them unique. Clones, genetically created humans, whatever they may be, we cannot keep them as mindless slaves…especially if they had free will to begin with."

Tails walked over to Austin and Bryson, both of which were standing with the other mindless warriors. All of them were breathing at the same time, their muscles all flexing at the same time. Chests rising and falling in rhythm together. It was something that Tails was horrified and amazed with all at once. Were as these two were once free and could make their own decisions, now they really did seem to be at peace. Although it was a creepy peace. It reminded him of how he felt when he was under Robotnik's mind control.

"I find this slightly chilling, Eagle. Are you sure there is no way to bring them back with all of their memories and mind fully intact?"

"I'm sure if we had the time we could do it correctly father, but…Robotnik's main computer would have the answers to that question. If you are able to defeat them, perhaps we can find the answer. After all, what good will they be if I give them back what I can. They will only be like newborns. You need fighters. I recommend you let me control the boy I was helping and also that other mind controlled fox. That way we can fight back. Then, you can worry about freeing everyone."

"So…what you are saying is; go ahead and just go against what we believe and just go ahead and pray it allows us to win."

The Eagle nodded. "It is what you should have been doing from the start. You have slowly learned that to beat your enemy sometimes you have to become him."

Tails sighed. "Trust me, that isn't the first time we have heard that. Its been an ongoing statement for quite some time. Slowly we have begun to fight the way Robotnik fights. I have hated every minute of it. But now that I have had to see Sonic fight against me twice and die…I'm ready to face the fact that we have no choice anymore. Go ahead and take Joey and Rei and do what you have to."

"Tails….are you sure…." Will said sadly. "We may never get them back."

"Will….we don't have any choice…trust Tails to do what is right for us." Preston quipped. "I am to the point where I just want to win. That's all I care about now. Let's just win."

"Thank god you all finally get it." Elias said. "It only took basically your entire race being wiped out before you understood it."

Tails whirled around and glared at Elias. "You have no room to talk. If it wasn't for you changing sides when your brother got killed, we may have won a long time ago. You are almost as much to blame as anyone in this. I recall you admitting that awhile back."

Elias didn't have time to respond before Joey stood up from the ground. "Uhh..what happened to me? Where am I….what is going on…who…are you?

Joey didn't have time to hear anything from anyone as the Eagle finished the work on Joey and made him a puppet, just like the others. The now mindless boy stood looking at nothing in particular until the Eagle had him join the other humans. They all stood side by side at perfect attention not saying a word and breathing in unison.

Tails brought over Rei and allowed the Eagle to drain his brain and turn him into another puppet. Rei was then turned to Tails and the fox kneed beside him and looked up. "Guuuaarddd….leeeadderr." The fox slurred. Tails was amazed that they were even able to talk in this form.

The Eagle brought over the humans first. All of them stood exactly the same and awaited orders.

"Father, these will be your front line troops. They are best suited for this combat. The one you call Joey is the head slave, while the one you call Bryson can still hypnotize others into our power. I will allow him to do so when needed."

The Eagle then brought over Fang. The warrior joined Rei and knelt beside Tails. The boy rubbed his head against Tails's muscular frame and stared at him. The lizard man was also brought over and stood at attention by the boys. He stood with his chest puffed out and showed of his strong body.

"Fang will join Rei as a protector of the most valued person in our army. Tails must not be killed under any circumstances as he is the one with the technical prowess to fix things after the war. The lizard will help the humans as he is probably the strongest of all here."

The Eagle then brought over the dingo warriors. They stood silently breathing in unison and awaiting commands.

Tails shook his head. "You do realize if we do win the war here that me and the others from alternate time line will probably no longer exist. You will have to find the Tails of this time line. I have created a holodisk. If we do indeed no longer live in this world, take it to me. If we do indeed live on, you may stay with us.

The Eagle nodded. "I understand father. Let us hope you are allowed to live on with us."

Elias coughed. "I don't mean to interrupt, but the battle has begun. Its time."

Tails looked at all of his friends. Everyone knew what was at stake this time. Failure meant living on for the rest of their lives knowing that they failed not once. But twice.

And that simply wouldn't do.

TO BE CONTINUED


	32. Mission Complete

**Chapter 32: Mission Completed**

Tails looked around the room at his army. It certainly was interesting. He had nine people controlled by his Eagle creation and then Preston, Will, Elias and himself. Certainly it wasn't a large force, but perhaps it would be enough to fight Robotnik and win….

Suddenly an alarm blared.

"_All soldiers report to front gate, intruders are attacking the base."_

Tails looked at Elias. "It is time. Let's go!"

Will and Preston took the point as they were the fastest of the group. The two boys led the entire squad around the base without running into any of the abominations that Robotnik had created. Tails was proud of how well those two were doing and how much they had grown up since the first time they fought together.

"Tails…I can smell something big…and metal…" Will said.

Preston quipped. "Stinky as well….I think we've found Robotnik."

Tails put his hands on the door. "Alright Eagle…now is your chance….are you ready?"

The Eagle nodded. "Yes Father…its time to prove myself to you and your friends."

Tails forced open the door and the Eagle sprung into action. The Eagle had Fang and his warriors enter first in a wide spread formation that confused Draconius as he tried to protect his master. He then had the three humans enter and attack the dragon while it was preoccupied. Then the Eagle ran up and took the dragon's mind, making him another addition to their force.

Robotnik stood in udder shock.

"How…how did you get in here so fast? There is no possible way that you could have done it…Oh well, it is of no concern. Your friends will be dead once I take Sonic's mind and make him my own. Even if you kill me, my horde will live on and kill your friends."

Tails looked at the Eagle. "Sic the dragon on him. Have him ripped apart."

The Eagle nodded and the dragon flew at his former master and began to rip him apart gruesomely. Tails watched with a smirk on his face. "How do you like it Robotnik? Doesn't that feel good?"

Robotnik could only scream in response.

Tails looked at his men and smiled. "Phase one is completed guys. Phase two is too stop his abominations from killing our past selves."

The Eagle puffed his chest proudly. "Leave it to me father!"

Will and Preston looked at Tails. "We will go and find Sonic….hopefully we can make sure he doesn't get changed. Even if we killed Robotnik, Sonic could still pose problems if changed."

Tails nodded. "Elias and myself will make sure the abomination commander is dead. Then, I guess we will see what happens."

Once the group made their way back outside they saw the carnage they witnessed a day earlier all over again. Bodies of Freedom Fighters and abominations were scattered all over the battle field. Tails watched as the Eagle sent out his force and began to thin out the abomination ranks. Will and Preston found Sonic and stuck with him.

It was up to Tails and Elias to finish the job.

Elias noticed the two commanders giving orders and changing over Freedom fighters. He motioned to Tails to follow him. Tails followed and got the drop on the two commanders. Before anyone could react differently the two commanders were dead. Elias watched as the abominations fell to the ground in a heap once there was no one to command them anymore. Robotnik was dead, along with his commanders. There was nothing left. The war was over. Although the clean-up was another story. It would take years of reconstruction to get things back to normal.

Tails closed his eyes and expected the worst, but nothing came. They didn't disappear…yet they had won. Shouldn't the time stones have taken them back?

Will and Preston ran back to Tails and Elias. "We did it! But, why are will still here? Didn't we win?"

Elias shrugged. "Maybe the future is too different now to have us there….Perhaps there is still more to be done."

The Eagle walked back to Tails with his squad. It seemed as if everyone was ok. Tails then looked over at his past self and past friends over the hill. He saw Sonic run up and hug him, along with Sally, Bryce, Hunter and everyone else that was lost in the battle the first time. Tails knew everything would be ok without them.

"Come on guys, let's find a place to call our own. We can watch from afar and if anyone threatens to destroy our way of life again, then we will be right there ready to fight them."

Will looked at the mindless humans that still stood at perfect attention. "What about these guys Tails? We aren't going to be able to change them. Sonic has already sent in shock troops to destroy the fortress. Bryson, Austin and Joey are going to be slaves forever."

Tails looked at the boys sadly. "Unfortunately yes, they will be. However it is the price we must pay for the crimes against humanity we ourselves committed. We knew the consequences when we chose to allow the Eagle to do what he did. Let's protect our past selves from any other dangers, so that they may never make the decisions we made."

Will nodded. "So what you are saying is that we won't be able to live with them anymore, but we will still protect them from afar?"

Tails frowned. "That is unfortunately what we have to do….."

So for the next twenty years, the small group of time travelers protected all of their younger selves. Anytime an uprising occurred they managed to bring it down before anything bad could happen.

The younger group started to get suspesious as every time they thought something bad would happen, that magically things would be ok. Granted, Sally had restarted the government and people went back to repairing the many cities that dotted the landscape. Although Knothole stayed the main home for the old Freedom fighters, even if they weren't needed like they used to be.

Sonic and Tails finally decided to just find out who was really helping them. Tails leaked a false attack on the outskirts of Knothole. He knew that if they really cared about them an attack on Knothole would bring them out.

Sure enough a large force came running through the forest and stopped once it saw Tails and Sonic standing there and no one else.

The older Tails looked at himself for a second. "Alright, so you finally have managed to find us. You were right Elias, we are getting to old for this."

"How? You mean to tell me that clones of us have been protecting us for the past twenty years? How….I mean who created you?" Tails said in a confused tone.

The Eagle stepped forward. "My father is no clone. He is you. He came from a future that did not occur."

Tails coughed. "Thanks Eagle…The few of us you recognize were from the future, but only a few days past Robotnik's death. In my time they changed Sonic and he killed almost everyone. We managed to get away and find the time stones. After that we came back and created a small army so we could kill Robotnik. What I didn't know was the Eagle was mostly used to make people into mindless puppets. So, most of the army is run by him. We didn't have a choice, so we went into hiding afterwards. It was the only punishment we could think of for what we did."

Tails looked at his older self, then at the kids that were behind them. All of them couldn't have been over 14 years old, yet they had been fighting for twenty years. He had trouble believing that.

"If you aren't clones…then what happened to these guys? They all look pretty young."

The Eagle answered. "When they became mine, I stopped their growth. They were more useful like this than to get old like you."

"So you are saying that you are the one's that killed Robotnik? We never could figure out how he died….we noticed he had been torn to pieces. I take that Dragon did that? You know we have our own dragon he could be with." Tails said hopefully.

Tails sighed. "You forget that you are me. I know everything you know. If you don't really need us, then we are going to go home"

Sonic spoke up. "Wait…little brother…you and your friends….why don't you come back and live with us. Hardly anyone lives around here anymore as most feel that we are outdated and no longer needed. It would be nice to have more friends around. Perhaps your mindless warriors could find comfort with some of the ones we still have."

Elias looked at his old adversary. "Sonic, we have done too many horrible things between all of us. We cannot stay with you."

Sonic shook his head. "Remember when we talked about history books? They are written with us as the heroes. None of the things we did that were questionable are even spoke of. Don't you see? No one thinks that we ever did anything wrong. You can come live with us again. Come on and enjoy the twilight of your life with us. If we do have to fight again, we can fight as one."

The Eagle looked at Tails. "Father….this is a good deal. Do not shun them. I know how much pain you are in living away from Sonic and everyone else. Preston and Will would probably like to see their wolf brethren as well. Not to mention Elias and Will both have a brother they haven't been able to talk to for years."

Tails stood in deep thought. He looked around at his friends. You could tell they wanted to do it. The only ones who had no opinion were the warriors as they just stood at attention like always. There chests rising and falling as one.

Tails walked over to Austin. He ran his hand down the boys chest and noticed as always he didn't notice in any way. He moved on to Bryson and the boy just stared at him. Then, he moved on to Joey. This boy was the main reason Tails had been unable to sleep at night…the reason he isolated himself every day from Will and Preston. He couldn't live with the fact that he had never been cured from this state. He ran his hand down his strong body and a tear shed from his eye. Life had not been fair to them. He had made his decision.

"Guys…go live in Knothole. You all deserve to have some peace in life. I however have done too many things over the years to go back. I'm not the Tails you remember. Besides…I can't stand to look at what we did to Joey any longer….it hurts me every second. Elias, Preston, Will, Eagle…go."

Tails begun to walk away when the Eagle stopped him. "Father. No. You can't go. I need you. Just because you did things that you regret does not mean you have to live alone the rest of your life. Besides, the actual Joey of the timeline is fine. All of them are fine. It is just your timeline that is messed up. As I've said for years, they are fine the way they are. They know no pain."

Tails stood quietly for a few minutes until Sonic walked up to him. "No matter what you've done everyone here is on your side. We will ask no questions. You helped us end the war. We have no reason to hate you. Come back with us."

Finally after twenty years Tails fell to the ground and cried out all of his pain. The Eagle, Sonic, Preston, Will and even the other Tails gathered around him and gave all the support they could give him. Finally after fighting for over thirty years Tails could go home.

After all isn't that what he wanted from the start?

**END**

**Well my first true epic story is completed. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope the numerous delays didn't not anger anyone.**

**Please give me some feedback now that it is completed. If you have any things you'd like me to try next, let me know. I've completed all of my stories now and am looking to continue with things.**

**Thanks again.**


	33. Update!  New Christmas story tonight!

Just a quick note to everyone interested.

There will be a Christmas one shot up late tonight.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
